


Playing With Fire

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Firefighter Lexa, Fireworks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marine Clarke, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clarke a local marine and Lexa a firefighter come together when they least expect it.Basically, Clexa meet at a fireworks show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something Distantstar and I came up with last month and enjoyed writing. We hope you enjoy this fluffy one shot. 
> 
> Distantstar will be returning to her fics soon, she's had other things going on and I promise I'm working on updating both of my fics as well.
> 
> Enjoy.

The Polis Fireworks show was one that people from all over the area came to see. It was always put on by the local firefighters and always had the best fireworks.

It was something Clarke never missed unless she was on tour. But now she was home for good as of yesterday, and wouldn’t miss the show for the world. She had just finished her final tour in the marines and couldn’t be happier to be home. 

“Get up lazy ass,” Clarke kicked the bed of her friend and fellow soldier, “we gotta get their early to get a prime spot.”

“You've got to be kidding me,” she groaned and rolled over, “we didn't get in until 3 am, Clarke, after twenty plus hours of travel.”

“Octavia Marie Blake,” Clarke scolded with a smile, “My dad made his famous pancakes.”

Octavia sat up quickly, “Really?” 

“Yes,” Clarke shook her head as she slipped into a pair of flip flops, happy to be out of standard issues boots. She checked herself in the mirror and took in her blonde hair that she recently cut which hung below her jaw, her blue eyes accented by a little makeup. She had chosen a white tank top with a light red and black flannel and a pair of jean shorts.

“You look hot, you'll have no problem making your own fireworks tonight,” Octavia laughed with a wink. Clarke chucked a pillow at her head that she easily avoided.

“I have no plans of hooking up with anyone, thank you very much,” Clarke glared, but knew it wasn't totally true. After all it had been months.

“Sure you don't, Griff,” Octavia gave her a knowing smile and sauntered off the bathroom, “I gotta take a quick shower. Don't eat them all before I get down there please.”

“No promises,” Clarke darted out the door and raced downstairs hearing Octavia cursing. She slid to a stop in the kitchen of her parent’s house at the scene in front of her. Her parents had their arms wrapped around each other as they slowed danced to an old song on the radio on top the fridge. Clarke leaned against the door jamb with a smile. Even after all these years, her parents were still madly in love with each other.

She hoped for a love like that someday. Clarke knew she had time, she was only twenty eight, but she wasn't getting any younger.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her parents looked up and saw her before they came over and crushed her in between them in a tight hug.

“So glad you're home safe,” her mom took a deep breath and kissed the side of her face,” I'm even happier you don't have to go back.”

“Me too, mom,” Clarke whispered and let her parents love wash over her.

It was good to be home. 

“How are you, kiddo?” Her dad stepped back, ruffled her hair and looked her in the eye.

“I'm good, but I'm hungry,” Clarke laughed as her dad hurried back over to the stove and called over his shoulder.

“First batch should be up in a few minutes,” Jake waved his spatula at her and Clarke made herself comfortable at the old wooden table that had seen better days, but had been in their family for generations, “I know how much you love my pancakes.”

“Yes, I do,” Clarke grinned, “Octavia better hurry before I eat all of them.”

“I'll make sure to save her some,“ Abby patted her hand before she went back to the stove to help with the bacon and eggs her dad was cooking as well. Her mouth watered at the smell of breakfast. In this last tour, it had been over a year since she’d had good food and Clarke couldn’t wait for everything he served and she watched as serving plates were laid out on the table. As her dad placed the last dish Octavia walked into the kitchen with her impeccable timing. In jeans and a t-shirt, her hair was still damp from the shower but she collapsed into a chair.

“Nice timing.”

“I’m just good like that,” Octavia reached out and piled pancakes onto her plate and drown them in syrup, “Mr. Griffin, one of the things I missed the most while deployed,” she picked up her fork and dug into her pancakes and chewed and swallowed her first bite, her eyes closing in bliss, “are these pancakes.”

“Me too,” Clarke spoke up, taking one pancake after another she put butter and syrup between each as she stacked them until she had four high, “I mean, half the stuff they fed us? I don’t even know what it was.”

“Protein bars, hardtack and rations,” Octavia grimace as she chewed and swallowed. Her eyes widened as she remembered, “oh and that vitamin C shake...ugh.” she shuddered. 

“It was ...healthy.” Clarke laughed, and dug into her pancakes. Soon as she put the fork of them into her mouth she thought she was in Heaven. Octavia, of course, was right, again.

“Well, there’s not of that on this table today,” Jake laughed as he reached out and placed piles of bacon onto each of their plates before adding biscuits onto a second plate for each of them and poured on gravy, “special recipe.” 

Clarke laughed at her dad and took a drink from her grape juice, “There goes the exercise regimen.” 

“What,” Octavia shoved bacon into her mouth and chewed, “we can train, still. I for one expect to get up and go running every morning.”

Clarke snorted over her plate, “I couldn’t even get you out of bed without bribery.”

“Unfair,” Octavia countered, “today’s special.”

“That it is,” Clarke agreed, and the battle ended and they clinked glasses of juice. She heard her mom and dad chuckling on the other side of the table and realized how much she missed that sound. Clarke started gulping down her juice, jumping when she heard the front door bang open,

“Hey bitches!” Raven’s voice called into the house. Seconds after that, her friend, motorcycle helmet and all, stormed into the kitchen in her red jacket and dropped the helmet on the floor with a thud and dropped into a seat at the table between them before grabbing a plate and pulling it toward her and starting to fill it with food, “you’re back!”

“Good morning, Raven. Come on in.” Abby smiled softly at Raven and sighed. Raven just grinned at her through a mouth of pancake and nodded.

Jake however was trying not to laugh as he asked, “would you like some breakfast?”

Clarke smiled despite herself and kicked her friend under the table, “help yourself why don’t you?”

“And of course we’re back,” Octavia rolled her eyes, “you met our plane last night with Mel. Hey, where is she?” 

The hint of tears Clarke thought she saw in Raven’s eyes were gone before Clarke was sure it had been there, but Raven just shrugged and reached for some of the bacon, “we’re over.” she shoved the bacon in her mouth. 

That shocked Clarke. It shocked everyone else at the table too. Just last night Mel and Raven had been holding hands. They’d been together for years. Clarke set her fork down, “Raven, what the fuck happened?” she shot a glance at Abby, “sorry mom.”

Abby shrugged and reached across the table and set a hand on Raven’s wrist, “baby, are you okay?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Raven grinned, as though trying to convince them and shake it off, but it didn’t reach her eyes, “anyway, this,” she announced, “is the Fourth of July and my girls are back in town,” she slung a arm around each of them, getting syrupy hands on them as well, “so, where we going tonight with my newly found freedom? It is Independence Day after all,” she grinned widely, “who are we ...I mean what are we doing?”

“Raven!” Clarke scolded, but Raven just grinned. She rolled her eyes and continued, “What we always do for the Fourth, Rae.”

“Duh,” Octavia chimed in with her mouth full.

“Well excuse me for forgetting,” Raven grumbled taking a huge bite of a pancake, “It's not like other things haven't been going on.”

Clarke slapped her on the shoulder, “I know, but right now you're playing the sympathy card so you get none.”

“You know me too well, C.”

Jake chuckled, “The girls are definitely back,” Jake poured Raven some juice and handed it to her, “It's nice seeing you all together again.”

“Yeah it’s nice,” Raven slung her arms around her and Octavia, “I missed you nerds.”

“We missed you too,” Clarke locked eyes with Octavia and they both pressed a slobbery kiss to Raven’s cheek.

“Oh yuck,” Raven groaned and wiped the spit from her face, “I take it back, I take it back.”

“No take backs.”

“Damn it,” Raven swore and Clarke laughed.

“Language,” Abby scolded, but Clarke saw her trying to hide a smile.

“Hurry up and finish, we need to get going,” Clarke shoveled the rest of her food in her mouth and pointed at her friends.

“We got time, stop stressing,” Octavia ate even slower and Clarke shot her a death glare, “Okay, okay, chill.”

“You know how serious she is about the fireworks show,” Jake smiled at her, “I’m surprised she’s not already there, I mean it’s already an hour past when she normally gets there.”

Clarke’s head shot up, “It's what?” She shot out of her seat, “What are we waiting for? Let’s get going!” 

“You girls go ahead, we’ll meet up with you later,” Abby started collecting the dishes, “We’ll bring everything with us. Just try to get our same spot, okay?”

“Okay, mom,” Clarke grabbed her keys and missed the shared look between her parents.

“Don’t think I won’t leave your asses here,” Clarke threatened and started to the door. She smirked hearing their chairs scrape back as they hurried after her.

“Language, Clarke,” Abby called out, “Love you.”

“Sorry, mom, love you too,” Clarke opened the door and gestured for her friends to go first. She noticed them both eyeing the food still on the table, “You two are ridiculous, there will be plenty of food there. Polis Fire always holds a barbeque.”

“Can’t blame us, both your parents know how to cook,” Octavia smiled.

“Yeah, C, plus your mom is a hot cook,” Raven cackled and dashed out the door with Clarke right on her heels.

The door slammed loudly behind her as she chased her friends across the yard.

-=-

Chilling in the back of her truck in the late afternoon sun, Lexa took a deep swig of her beer as she looked over to where Lincoln and Ryder, Emori, Niylah, Nyko and Gustus from her crew were taking a break. Firekru she called them and they were very good at what they did, including fireworks shows. They’d been at it for a couple of hours setting up everything for the show tonight. She felt someone plop down on her tailgate and without looking she popped open another beer and handed it over to her best friend. 

“It’s been a hot day, but I think it's finally cooling off,” Anya nodded and took the offered beer, “Excited for your second year?”

“Yeah, its a lot of fun and I think its great that you guys do this for everyone,” Lexa smiled and wiped her hand on the front of her blue ‘Polis Fire’ shirt that they all had on, “best decision I ever made was moving here.”

“I’d been trying to get you here for a few years now and when you finally said yes, I was ecstatic,” Anya nudged her shoulder, “you needed a fresh start, Lexa.”

“You are right, I did, and I’ve come to love this town as well as all the people,” Lexa smiled. She had been living in Tondc up until about a year and a half ago. It was a couple hours south of Polis and Anya was right, she had needed a change. She’d applied and got the job and just got promoted to Lieutenant six months ago. She’d applied to the academy soon as she was old enough and had been doing it ever since. 

Next stop was Captain.

Lexa took a drink of her beer. She hoped to become the youngest female captain and she was only twenty nine. Anya, whom she had known since they were both kids was thirty-three and hated when Lexa called her old lady. She had bruises to prove it. 

“I knew you would eventually,” Anya jumped down from the tailgate and drained the rest of her beer before crushing the can in one hand. It rattled as she tossed it in the back of Lexa’s truck, “come on, we got to start the grills before all the hungry spectators arrive.” It was only five, but a lot of people liked to get there early as possible, Lexa noticed with a grin glancing out at the crowds set up in lawn chairs and on blankets or milling across the field. Most of them had even been here before they had.

“Good. I’m starving,” Lexa hopped off the tailgate as well, crushed her can and grabbed another beer from the cooler, “want another?” Anya nodded and Lexa tossed her one Lexa cracked her drink open and drank half of it down before calling to the others, “lets go guys. We got hungry people.” 

“I’m one of them,” Anya informed the rest too, as they got up from the grass, laughing and pulling shades over their eyes. Lexa grabbed a beer for herself and cracked it open and drank half of it down as she started back toward two of their fire trucks that had a long row of cold grills set up between them and tables set out both behind for preparing on with dozens more tables set out in front for people to eat at. 

“You don’t get to eat til last, Anya.” Emori teased.

“Says who?” Anya protested, “Someone has to be the taster.”

“Well, that would be me,” Lexa wove her way through the tables, watching as Lincoln and Ryder ran ahead and past the grills and started opening truck doors. They started grabbing the first few of probably a dozen or more cooler boxes with the station’s logo on it, pulling them out and setting them in the grass. As Lexa caught up with them she pattered her now-grouchy friend on the arm, “kidding, An, kidding. There’s enough for everyone, even hungry fire fighters. Isn’t that right, Linc?” Lexa looked at him for back up. Emori though, was still laughing as though Anya thinking she was being deprived of food was the funniest thing she’d ever saw. 

“Of course.” He set a cooler on a table and went and got another.

“So, what’s for dinner?” Anya asked, she went past the grills and to the coolers and started opening them up.

“Hotdogs and hamburgers, chili,” he answered, setting down the cooler, “watermelon and potato salad. Niylah and Ryder and I spent all of last night making what seemed like,” he glanced over at Niylah who was unloading coolers of drinks, “hundreds of pounds of potato salad.”

“We were still up at sunrise,” Ryder came back with yet another ice chest and set it down in the grass where the boxes were now starting to pile up. He turned to get another one.

“Probably bought every potato and bottle of mustard in the store.” Niylah muttered.

“Two stores.” Lincoln added with a smirk, he started pulling bags of charcoal out from under the tables where they had stashed them earlier. Ripping one open he started pouring it with a rattle into the first of the metal half-barrel grills.

“Good, because we have to feed a small army,” or a bigger one. It didn’t matter. She would make sure there was enough food to go around. Lexa whipped about to look at the swelling crowds behind them in the setting sunlight, families, couples, elderly people. She waved at a group from a nursing home that she and her team visited every other week. They grinned back at her and waved back, some waving canes in the air while being clutched onto by caregivers to keep them upright. It made Lexa smile, seeing them happy. And it reminded her why they did this and to ensure the show went off smoothly she had broken it all up into different operations.

Gustus, Ryder, Nyko and Niylah would stay and focus on food and drinks, while she, Emori, Anya and Lincoln would shoot off the rockets from the hilltop behind the trucks. Lexa turned to glance at the hillside. Earlier, she’d set the orange caution fence up and helped Anya and Emori haul crate after crate of rockets up there and the launchers they needed to fire them from. She smiled. Launching the rockets was her favorite part. But for now she picked up a bag of charcoal, ripped it open and started to help fill up the grills. If they wanted food ready, they had to hurry. Passers by had already been looking to see if the food was set out.

“Lex? Lexa?” Anya asked behind her, “Earth to Lexa? Lex!”

“What?” She whipped around to glare at her friend, “Can’t you see I'm busy?”

“Hot brunettes and a blonde at twelve o'clock,” Anya whispered and nodded.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders. She had no time at all for a relationship or even a one night stand if she was into that, which she wasn't, “You go right ahead and flirt to your heart's content,” She did glance up though and got a brief glimpse, but they were swallowed up by a sea of people. Pulling a book of matches out of her pocket, Lexa struck one and lit up the first grill. The flames roared to life and she continued down the row lighting one after another. 

Anya raised an eyebrow at her, “Really?”

“No, not really, you can flirt later, we have work to do.” She laughed when Anya scowled at her. 

“If I miss out on finding her and getting lucky, you're to one I'm blaming,” Anya started pulling package after package of hotdogs out out of the ice chests and putting them onto the table next to the grills.

“I think I can take it,” Lexa smirked, taking her knife she took a package of the hotdogs and cut them open and started to lay them out on the grill. Then she cut open another, so did Lincoln. She saw people start to gather around closer and smiled at them, “Give us twenty minutes or so and the first round of food will be ready.

Cheers went up in the crowd as Lincoln came back over to man the grill with several packages of raw hamburgers. He started to place them over the flames on the racks and she moved aside and smiled. She could do it, but knew Linc was a much better grill master than she was. She had gone to enough barbeques of his to know. Niylah was cutting watermelons with Nyko, and Lexa went to help but they shook their head. She went to get the plates from the truck but Emori was already getting them out, “go on and take a break, Commander.” Her friend laughed, “a real one this time.”

“Emori, I drank a beer and a half.” Lexa pointed out, “if that isn’t a break, I don’t know what is.” But Emori was having nothing of it and kept swatting at her hands. Then Gustus was too, when she reached for cups. The smell of cooking food had her stomach rumbling on cue and seeing as her kru had all of this, she knew she had time to do one more thing before she had to be on the other side of the field. She decided to make her last quick loop around the area to make sure everything was ready or if any of the people who had come to watch needed anything. 

“Hey, I guess I am going to walk around for a bit, call if you need me.” Lexa grabbed her radio up from the table and felt a hand settle on her shoulder.

“We got this,” Lincoln smiled, “go and enjoy your walk.” He motioned with his chin out to the crowds behind her.

“I have to use the restroom,” Lexa came up with. She knew they knew she was nervous and wanted to go look and see if everything was right. She knew they knew she couldn’t hold still. But she also knew that they knew she wasn’t going to admit it, “I’ll be back.” 

“Oh, that’s your excuse?” Anya stood there with a plate of hotdogs. Fortunately the one she was eating in a bun with mustard.

“Sure is,” maybe she just admitted it. Lexa laughed, “and I’m sticking to it. I was going to ask you to come with, but I see that you’re too busy. That’s okay.” she turned and started away and started counting seconds off in her head; three …two ..one-

She heard Anya sprint to catch up with her. It didn’t take long for her friend to realize she fell for it.

“I hate you.”

“I know.” 

-=-

To Clarke's surprise, their spot was already set up when they arrived. Chairs and two coolers full of drinks, her favorite red blanket and even pillows were spread out on the green grass. 

Beside her, Octavia's mouth dropped open and she put her hands on her hips, “is someone already here?”

“What the fuck?” Raven demanded, “this is our place.”

Clarke started laughing knowing her parents had been up so early to surprise them. It was another reason she was lucky to have them, “it was my mom and dad.”

“Oh...” 

“I knew that.” 

Clarke grinned and them and went to the spot. She grabbed an icy cold Pepsi out of the cooler box, “nothing can be more beautiful than this,” she said. The sky was being painted with reds and golds as though it was on fire. Popping the drink open she had just settled into her chair before Raven unceremoniously dumped her out of it. 

She hit the ground, “what the fuck, Rae!” Clarke glared up at her friend, whom, of course, was laughing her head off.

“Oops, sorry. I only meant to shake your chair, not upend it.” Raven's laughter turned to a grin and she held up her hands in surrender, reached down and helped Clarke to her feet, “but now that you're up I need you and Octavia to come with me.” 

“Go with you where?” Octavia asked, just coming back from the restroom. She eyed Raven suspiciously as Clarke was sure she herself was doing, “what crazy idea do you have planned to get us into trouble now?”

“None at all, honest.” Raven gestured for them to follow her and with some hesitancy and a look at Octavia, Clarke nodded and did.

Not even five minutes later, Clarke was suspicious because she noticed quite a crowd milling around in front of a wooden stage that hadn't been there an hour ago, it was draped across the front with red, white and blue banners, and Raven was leading them right for it. There was also a handmade 'Welcome Home' banner hung across wooden beams

“Where are we going?” Clarke went to stop but Raven grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly the last few feet to one side of the stage, “seriously? What the fuck is going on?”

“I’m with Clarke, tell us now or we’re leaving,” Octavia crossed her arms and squared her shoulders. 

Raven ran a hand across the back of her neck and Clarke knew she was up to something because Raven only did that when she was nervous, “Well you see, they are having a little ceremony…” 

“Ceremony for what,” Clarke growled, her eyes shooting to the crowd and back before it dawned on her, “this is for us? Is this for us?”

“What?” Octavia whipped around, “You better not be fucking serious!”

“Ummm, well…” Raven trailed off when a lady took the stage and started talking.

“Thank you all for being here. My name is Callie, as most of you know. We’re gonna keep this short and simple, but as it’s Independence Day, it seemed only fitting to honor the soldiers who have served our country and are now home.” Callie smiled brightly and the audience started to clap.

Clarke glared at Raven who was steadily avoiding eye contact, “You are so fucking dead,’ She whispered and Raven swallowed thickly. She tried to back away without drawing attention to them, but it was no use. 

“Get in line, Griff, cause I'm killing her first,” Octavia's eyes shot daggers at their friend, whom just smiled weakly.

“I mean you two deserve it,” Raven shrugged humbly and put her hands in her pockets. But suddenly she clarified, “I mean in a good way. For everything you did.”

And Clarke didn't know what to say to that. Because it was unlike Raven to be humble. But before she could say anything the woman on the stage called out,

“Please welcome home Corpsman First Class Clarke Griffin and Private First Class Octavia Blake. Let’s give them a round of applause!” the woman started clapping and looking at them again.

Cheers and whistles went up, and the crowd looked at them too. And Clarke had no chance of escape now because Callie also happened to be her mom's best friend and she was waving them over. Having no other choice Clarke went up the short set of steps and walked onto the stage dragging Octavia with her. They stopped where Callie was at the front in the middle. Her mother's friend hugged them both.

“Speech! Speech! Speech!” the crowd called out, and Clarke flushed in embarrassment. She hated public speaking and knew that Octavia did as well. She shook her head a little, but Callie pushed her toward the microphone anyway. Clarke started by licking her lips and waving to the crowd shyly, willing words to come to her. So she thought about all her warrior sisters and brothers. And found strength in them.

“Good evening, everyone,” Clarke began, “its ..it is a great pleasure to be here tonight. And it has been an honor serving this country of ours, one I will never forget. First, I would like to say thank you to all my fellow soldiers, the ones that came before Octavia and I, the ones that will follow, the ones still there and,” she froze up and felt her throat close for a second as she was swept in her minds-eye, backward into battle. Taking a deep breath she paused before quietly choking out, “and the ones who don't make it home.”

Heads bowed out in the crowd spread over the grass in front of her. Clarke cleared her throat softly and went on, “it is an honor to stand here and represent all of them. I also wanted to thank my mom and dad,” she saw them push their way through the people holding hands. Jake waved at her and she smiled and waved back, “and my friends,” she glanced over at Raven who was on the ground at the very front of the stage, wiping at the tears rolling down her face through her smile. 

Clarke smiled back at her friend too. Then she looked out into the crowd again, “the Fourth of July has always been my favorite holiday. And this,” she motioned around them, “has always been my favorite show. I want to thank the Polis Firehouse for their dedication and service to this community, and also for putting on this spectacular show each and every year. They deserve a round of applause far more than me!” the crowds burst into clapping. Clarke grinned as she skimmed her eyes over them, “thank you and you all enjoy-” 

-there was a woman. Staring right at her. Clarke's breath caught as her eyes locked onto forest green eyes. She didn't even notice the crowd fall quiet. She didn't hear Callie prompt, “Clarke? Honey?”

“Griff, you okay?” Raven asked up.

But Clarke was too busy staring back. Because the woman had perfect, pink pouty lips. Clarke wet hers, “oh fuck.” she'd whispered it. But the two words still went out over the microphone and Clarke blushed when she realised it and turned redder still when the crowd burst into laughter, and then clapping.

“Clarke!” Callie pulled the microphone away, shaking her head.

“Sorry..” Clarke mumbled. But her blue eyes were drawn again to the woman whom was coincidentally wearing a Polis Firefighter shirt. But she'd never seen her before and had more than just an urge to get to know her. Their moment was interrupted when Callie started laughing too and hugged her,

“Quite alright, quite alright. I guess some things never change. Now! Onto the fireworks!” Callie hugged Octavia too and ushered them both off the stage. 

Clarke looked back with each step, frantically searching the dissipating crowd. But she had lost the eyes of the woman that made her world spin with just a glance. There was no wanting about it. It shot past that and went straight to needing. But she'd lost sight of her, lost sight of a woman she found herself desperately needing to meet. 

-=-

It was supposed to have been a last loop around the grounds, simple and fast, but instead Lexa had found herself pulling Anya to a stop when she noticed a platform had been put up complete with a 'Welcome Home' banner, “that wasn't here an hour ago.”

“Nope.” Anya agreed, folding her arms.

“Who do you think-” Lexa started to speak, but then her mouth snapped shut as a beautiful blonde marine took the stage. Or she thought it had. It was probably hanging open really. But she was captivated by the blonde and was even more so after Clarke finished speaking.

Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. The name started a beat in her ears and a weakness in her body that she hadn't felt in years. Lexa thought the name fit her even if it was unusual. 

But Lexa had felt sparks the second she had locked eyes with her, and as cliché as it sounded and knowing that Anya would tease her forever if she knew, time stood still while she looked into eyes that were the prettiest blue. It was a jolt Lexa hadn't expected to feel and she found herself desperate to know her. 

“Lex…Lexa...Lex!” Anya slapped her on the shoulder.

Lex turned to glare at her, but was met with a knowing smirk, “What?”

“Just wanted to ask if you were planning on picking your jaw off the floor anytime soon?”

“I was not the bad,” Lexa scoffed and looked back at the crowd trying to spot a speck of blonde hair with the ocean blue eyes. 

“Oh you were and I have pictures to prove it,” Anya chortled holding her phone up and out of reach. Lexa lunged for it, but Anya darted away and disappeared into the crowd. Lexa was quick to follow though and was right on her heels.

“Get back here, Anya!” Lexa hollered, as she dashed in and out people, “This isn’t funny. You’re a grown ass adult. Act like it!”

All she could hear was Anya’s peel of laughter and Lexa dodged someone carrying a plate of food, Lexa spotted her friend up ahead, “Never gonna catch me, kid.”

“Anya! Stop calling me Kid! I'm far from it!” Lexa lost sight of her for a moment and was suddenly sure she had come up behind her. She whipped about only to collide into someone that was not Anya. All Lexa saw was blue eyes and blonde hair, before they both crashed onto the grass with Lexa on top of the stranger.

“Oh shit! I'm so sorry!” Lexa felt soft curves in her palms but it took her a second to reaise her hands were on the woman's breasts. She yanked them away like she got burned and at the same second saw that it was Clarke sputtering for breath under her. A fiery blush flooded Lexa's cheeks, “I'm sorry, ma'am. I...” she pushed off of her, ignoring the way her body tingled at the contact. Shoving to her feet she held her hand out. 

“That's ..that's okay,” Clarke's voice was breathy as she took her hand and pulled herself up, “thank you?....”

“Lexa ...Lexa Woods.” She shook the soft hand she still held. 

“Nice to meet you. I'm...” she smiled and Lexa blinked in astonishment. Clarke was even more beautiful up close.

“Clarke Griffin,” Lexa replied without thinking, her voice all soft and very much not her usual commanding tones and she groaned when she realised what she did.

But Clarke just laughed under her breath and gave her a knowing look, “I saw you at that ..unexpected 'welcome home' back there.” she looked back toward the stage then toward the stage that had been swallowed by the growing crowds. 

“Yeah, yeah, you did. I was there.” Lexa admitted, Lexa admitted and all she could think about was what a fool she was making of herself. Then she realized she was still holding Clarke's hand and immediately let go. She missed the contact as soon as she was no longer in contact with Clarke’s skin, “I’m really sorry I knocked you over.”

“It’s quite alright. It’s not everyday that I get knocked over by a beautiful woman and a firefighter at that,” Clarke husked nodding at her shirt and Clarke’s deep raspy voice was something Lexa would love to keep listening to.

“I could say the same,” Lexa flirted and wanted to smack herself, or clobber herself with a lug wrench really. She normally had game, but Clarke was completely throwing her off and now she was left tongue tied and stupid, “I mean...umm...a gorgeous marine...I…” Lexa stuttered and looked behind Clarke to see Anya and two other brunettes standing there smirking. 

“It’s okay. I got what you meant,” Clarke laid a hand on her forearm and Lexa believed she would have a coronary right there and then, “I happened to like it.”

She was about to reply but then Anya was shoving her watch in front of her face interupting, “sorry to break this up,” Lexa knew she wasn't sorry in the least, “but we need to go lover-girl.”

Lexa looked down at her own watch and cursed under her breath. Anya was right. She looked at Clarke and sighed softly because she really just wanted to stay with the blonde, “It was nice to meet you, Clarke. But..” she looked up at the sky and smiled softly at the pretty girl, “time to put your favorite show on.”

“Nice meeting you as well. Don't be a stranger, Lexa.” Clarke held out her hand and Lexa took it, “I'll be looking forward to the show even more now knowing you're behind it.”

Lexa blanched as she shook Clarke's hand. She didn't want to let it go again, but she did, “thats ..okay ..cool. Me too.” staring at Clarke she tripped over her own two feet when she stepped backwards and would have crumbled to the ground if it wasn't for Clarke catching her.

“I'll see you,” Clarke smiled at her one more time, let her go and started to back away. But she hadn't turned her back on her which Lexa took as a good sign.

“You will.” Lexa called out and watching the blonde and her friend vanish into the crowds she promised herself next time they ran into each other, she wouldn't be a babbling idiot.

“Smooth, real smooth,” Anya laughed and pulled out her phone. Lexa groaned knowing she was looking through whatever pictures she took.

“I hate you.”

“I know,” Anya laughed, “my my, how the tables have turned.”

With a last look the way Clarke had gone, Lexa could only see milling crowds now, people settling in for the show. That reminded her and seemed to shake her from her temporary loss of nearly all function because she'd just met the most beautiful girl in the world, “lets go and make sure everything is set up. You were right. Its almost time.” Lexa headed toward the small hill at the back of the field but with Clarke still on her mind. 

She hoped she would run into the blonde again and cursed and shook her head at herself for not getting her number.

-=-

Raven and Octavia pounced as soon as they had walked away from Lexa and her friend. Clarke was surprised the pair had waited as long as they did. 

“She was hot, C,” Octavia smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “You just had to make her fall for you.”

“Get it? Fall for you? Even though technically she already knocked you off your feet, but who cares,” laughing Raven hooked arms with her, “tell me,” she smirked, “did you get her number?”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Clarke slapped a hand to her forehead a little too hard. She'd been on top of her game with Lexa, but she'd screwed up like a rookie where it counted. Lexa had intimidated her because she was so beautiful with her curly brunette hair, forest green eyes, tanned skin and jawline to kill for. Not to mention those lips. Not to mention, the girl was a firefighter. Clarke had been so distracted and had been lucky enough not to make a fook of herself, “no ..I didn't.”

Octavia laughed out loud as they walked toward their spot, “and here I thought you had game. Did you at least get her name?”

“Yes, Lexa.” Clarke had never heard that name before that she could recall and wondered if it was short for something. But she thought it was a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. She sighed in frustration at herself and missed the knowing glance between her friends.

“Well, at least you got her name. But your dumbass didn't get her number,” Raven grunted.

“I know. I know. It's pathetic.” Clarke flirted like a champ and loved making Lexa blush. It was the highlight of her day so far and that was saying something, considering her dad's pancakes and that it was the Fourth of July and she was home, “it should be pretty easy to find her though right? She's with the firefighters.” Clarke craned her head around to where she could see the two big red firetrucks over the heads of a sea of people sitting in the distance at the other end of the field. 

“Yeah, probably. Want to head over there?” Octavia looked that way too, “I won’t complain about seeing some sexy firefighters, that’s for sure.”

“Yes!” Clarke whipped about on her heel and they started back that way toward the trucks that were lit like a becon in the distance, passing Jake and Abby as they did, “we'll be back.” Clarke promised her mom and dad.

“And we'll be here,” Jake called back, his hands laden with plates of barbecue, “but I make no promises about the food, though.”

“Okay, dad.” Clarke chuckled, and once again thought about how good it was to be home again to actually hear his jokes instead of trying to think how he would sound saying them when she had to read them off a paper. 

It would be even better if she could find Lexa again. She turned back around and continued her beeline for those trucks.

But Raven pulled them to a stop, “you know, we could do Octavia's idea or I could just text her hot friend and find out where they are exactly?” 

Clarke whipped around, “You have her friend’s number?”

“Yep,” Raven grinned at her manically, “Cheekbones was sexy as fuck.”

“You asshole,” Clarke slapped her on the shoulder, “And you just keep that information to herself while I’m freaking out over here.”

“It was funny. Sue me,” Raven stuck her tongue out childishly.

“Cheekbones?” Octavia questioned.

“Her name is Anya, but cheekbones got stuck in my head,” Raven grinned, “Best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.”

“Too much information, Rae!” Octavia protested.

Clarke stood there gaping at Raven though. Then rolled her eyes, “God, I've missed you.”

“Awe, I missed you too, Clarkey!” Raven grabbed he forward and hugged her and Clarke squeezed back.

Pulling back she studied her friend, “now, are you going to text Anya or not?”

“Wow, dude, she really got her hooks into you quick,” Octavia chimed in with a grin, “maybe Rae won't be the only one who gets laid tonight.”

'Oct-” Clarke blushed furiously. But the idea was stuck in her head and made her shiver..

“Now,” Octavia went on, “I just need to find me a hot man and we'll be all set.”

“Well, if Raven would text Anya then we'd be one step closer.” Clarke put her hands on her hips and Octavia mirrored her stance. 

“Well?” Octavia cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Wow,” Raven started between them, “don't get your panties in a twist,” she pulled out her phone and grinned as she typed something up and hit send, “there. Happy now?”

“Yep.”

“Yes, thank you.” Clarke smiled, too excited at the moment about the prospect of seeing Lexa again to be nervous. She knew it was nearly dark enough and the show would start soon but she needed to talk to Lexa one more time and at least get her number. It only took a few seconds but it seemed like forever. But finally, Raven's phone dinged. 

Clarke pounced, “what did she say? Where are they? Does she want to see me? Can we go now?” the questions flew out of her mouth in rapid succession one after another before she slapped a hand over her mouth at how eager she sounded. So much for her cool and it was too late. Both her friends were grinning like Cheshire cats, “don't even think about it,” she warned, trying to cut off the teasing. But she knew, with these two, it was futile. 

“You really make it too easy though, I swear, and here Lexa thinks you have game!” Raven laughed and Clarke shot her a look, “okay, okay, chill. We can go and see them on the far end of the field. There's a hill they shoot off the fireworks from.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Lets go.” Lexa wanted to see her. Clarke was so excited with anticipation that she walked off, not even looking to see if her friends were following her. 

“Someone's eager.” Raven laughed.

“Can you blame her?” Octavia added. 

“You know i can hear you two right?” Clarke called over her shoulder, “And I’m not the only one who is eager, either.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Raven fired back.

“Sure you don’t,” Clarke knew without even looking that Raven’s ears were red.

“Oh, but Griff's right,” Octavia jogged a few steps and caught up with her, “now, lets go and see some more hot firefighters!” Clarke laughed, and couldn't disagree. However she was more interested in one particular firefighter. She pictured Lexa's red cheeks and her half smirk and she felt herself growing weak in the knees as she tried to walk when she remembered the way that Lexa said her name. She clicked the K and it sent shivers down her spine. Clarke's pace quickened as they neared the trucks at last, knowing she was getting that much closer to seeing those eyes that had her mesmerized again.

“You are so screwed,” Octavia singsonged. 

Raven joined in, “so so screwed.”

“Yeah, I know I am.” Clarke shook her head and then stopped so suddenly. They were so close so suddenly that she could see the rest of the firefighters working behind the flames of the grills but she didn't see Lexa. Then she remembered Lexa would be up the hill. But these were her people. Anxiety hit Clarke and she lost her nerve suddenly. What was she doing? She didn't know what she was doing and Lexa was so gorgeous. Clarke stopped so suddenly that her friends ran into her, “we should go back.”

“Oh no you don't,” Octavia put her hands on Clarke’s shoulders and pushed her forward past the trucks and up the hillside.

Her game definitely suddenly gone she tried to dig her heels in. But Raven joined in and within a couple minutes, they could see the firefighters at the top surrounding rocket launchers and setting them up. Lexa was knelt on the ground loading one, the wind teased her hair slightly and and her muscles flexed and moved as she worked and Clarke's mouth watered at the sight, “oh fuck.”

“Is right.” her friends said in unision, out of the corner of her eye Clarke caught them staring at the busy firefighters too.

Clarke smirked, “you two have absolutely no room to tease me anymore.”

“Do we have more red, Emori?” Lexa called out, and Clarke watched as a dark haired woman in a fire shirt ran up with more boxes and knelt where Lexa was. 

“But-” Raven started to say but her mouth snapped shut when Anya caught sight of them and walked up to where they were.

“I see you made it,” Anya drawled, without taking her eyes off of Raven.

“Cheekbones, you asked, and here I am.” Raven fired back. 

“I think you have that backwards. You texted me and asked to come up here,” with a half-smirk, Anya sauntered off back toward the launchers and Raven tripped over herself to follow.

Clarke stood back and laughed with Octavia, “And she says I'm hopeless.”

“You know how Raven is,” Octavia sounded distracted though and Clarke looked to see her friend ogling a huge, good looking guy with a shaved head and tattooed arms that was loading another of the launchers. 

Clarke snorted in amusement. Catching Octavia's attention. Her friend looked like a deer caught in the headlights, “go ahead,” Clarke shoved her slightly toward him. It took a second. But then Octavia grinned and took off toward him. Clarke smiled and watched her a second as she tapped the guy on the shoulder. He looked up in surprise but within a second was smiling at Octavia. Clarke smiled too. Then folded her arms and looked back to where Lexa had been. But she was gone. Almost panicking Clarke cast a quick glance around but didn't see her. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

“Its nice to see you again, Clarke.” Someone said coming up behind her.

“Fuck!” Clarke spun around with a hand to her chest to see Lexa standing behind her, “you're a fucking ninja, Lexa!” her heart fluttered though, seeing the half smile that tugged at the corner of Lexa's pouty lips. 

“My apologies,” Lexa's eyes were full of mirth and Clarke had to swallow thickly when she looked into them, “I had to go to the truck real fast to get something. But I saw you and thought I'd come say hi. I didn't mean to scare you.”

“Don't worry about it,” Clarke replied with a smile, “I was just distracted.”

“Distracted by what, exactly?” Lexa flirted, Clarke was sure of it. It was in her voice. Gone was the shy girl from a little while ago as those green eyes looked into hers. Clarke was seeing the confident side and she had to admit, it was fucking hot. 

“Nothing really,” She cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair, “I see my friends have made friends with yours.” She nodded over at them.

“I noticed that as well,” Lexa stepped in, “but I don't think that is what had you distracted.” Clarke shivered feeling Lexa's hot breath on the shell of her ear. Lexa's hands danced just at her waist but did not touch her. But that didn't stop it from feeling like they were to Clarke.

Damn this woman for having this kind of effect. 

“I guess you'll never know.” She was surprised at how controlled her voice sounded, and smiled cocky despite the rapid thudding of her heart. 

“Oh,” Lexa's soft lips really did brush her ear now and Clarke had to bite back a moan, “I'm sure I'll find out. Come with me?” 

Clarke nodded, unable to speak and barely able to stay on her own two feet as Lexa linked their hands together and started away, and her only thought was how perfect their fingers fit.

-=-

Lexa's palms were sweaty, and all she could wonder about was if Clarke could tell. She was coming off more confident this time now that they were on her turf, or at least she hoped. But still, just the sight of Clarke a mere hour after meeting her set her heart fluttering and the thoughts that it meant that Clarke wanted to see her, and that Clarke came to find her, did as well.

“I thought you might like an up close experience of your favorite fireworks show.” Lexa stopped walking when they were just a little away from the others. She'd come over here hoping to kiss her. But damn she was nervous now, and pretending not to be. Lexa ran her thumb back and forth across Clarke's knuckles and when she felt her shiver in response all her nerves suddenly flew out the window and she couldn't help but grin, “maybe light a few?”

“That sounds nice, thank you.” Clarke husked and Lexa took a deep steadying breath because she was already in love with her voice. Clarke nodded back toward her friends who were chatting with the firefighters at the launchers, “its not like I could tear them away if I tried.” 

“That's probably true. But are you not wanting to stay?” Doubts crept back into her head, but a squeeze on her hand had her looking up at blue eyes again. 

“I didn't say that,” Clarke spoke softly, and stepped in.

“Perfect..” Lexa whispered back. Her gaze darted down to Clarke's lips and she saw Clarke doing the same and she was only vaguely aware of her surroundings because they were standing so close together, “Clarke...”

Clarke leaned in. And Lexa stood frozen, not believing the most gorgeous woman god ever made was about to kiss her. She closed her eyes and leaned in too, opening her lips just a little--

“Lexa, get your ass over here!” Anya shouted out and Lexa's eyes snapped open in disappointment. It grew when she saw the same look in Clarke's eyes as they both whipped around to where Anya was by the launchers. 

“Coming!” Lexa fired back at Anya, before she looked at Clarke again and saw Clarke's red cheeks. It dawned on her that Clarke was embarrassed for trying to kiss her, “I ..I'm sorry. I want to. I....”

Clarke's hand on her forearm stopped her rambling, “its okay,” Clarke smiled at her, “I want to, too.”

And Lexa's breath caught and escaped her at the same time, “alright.” she whispered out. Her ears burned red. There went her confidence. At least she hoped Clarke was saying she wanted to kiss her too. She rubbed the back of her neck trying to figure out to ask or not. But she didn't get a chance. 

“Stop flirting already,” Anya walked over and Lexa shook her head. At least the decision of making a bigger fool of herself or not was taken out of her hands.

“You're one to talk,” Lexa rolled her eyes instead and got herself together. She looked up at the sky. It was dark enough finally, “we have one hour! Lets get this party started!”

“You can say that again,” Anya headed off toward their launch pad, which was basically a large sheet of metal laid out under their launchers on the grass. They had multiple fire extinguishers at hand, and metal trash cans as well. Lexa and her crew were very conscious about the hazards of fireworks and took every precaution they could. They were trained to put out fires after all, not start them. 

With a grin, she pulled Clarke over to where Anya and the others, including Clarke's friends, were gathered around the launchers, “we all set?”

“First and seconds sets are ready. I got red.” Emory reported, sliding the last of the first set of four fireworks into the fourth launcher. They always started out small, sending one up each. They would variate between sets of two to four fireworks at a time and end by shooting off together the biggest clusters of colors they had. 

“I got orange.” Lincoln spoke up, from where he was kneeling with Octavia a step behind him by his launcher. 

“I got green,” Anya finally knelt near hers and struck a match.

Lexa knelt on the ground in front of her launcher, “I got blue.” she smiled up at Clarke, who was standing nearby. But she took a deep breath, “okay you are all going to have to step back a few feet.”

Clarke nodded, and glanced at her friends and they backed up. Only then did Lexa strike her match, “now!” she said, and set the flame to her fuse. Jumping away quickly from the launcher as the fuse started to burn with a crackle of white fire she pushed Clarke back a little as she did and saw Lincoln and Anya doing the same. Lexa was grinding her teeth as the rockets shot out of the launchers and high into the air. She sprang forward a few steps as though trying to follow their paths skyward until suddenly they exploded into loud bursts of sparkling color.

“Ohhh!” even from this distance they could hear the awe and cheers and clapping from the crowds. Lexa whipped that way and grinned, “get the second set up. I'll reload.” She didn't like large gaps between rounds where people out there stared at nothing. And as the second set of rockets shot up into the she scrambled to reload the launchers, all the while watching Clarke out of the corner of her eye. The blonde was grinning and staring up as the rockets bursts into greens and golds this time, Clarke clapped her hands and looked over at Lexa. Who's heart about stopped at the smile the blonde gave her. 

This year, they went all out on the fireworks when she ordered them. Lexa couldn't help it. She loved fireworks and celebrating independence Day. And this year she was luckly enough to spend the evening, she hoped, with a pretty girl who was in the service. 

“Round three is going up!” Lincoln shouted out. 

Yes, luck was on her side today. With a grin on her face, Lexa scrambled away in time to load more blue colored rockets into her launcher, followed by a fourth and a fifth round. But somewhere around the tenth or eleventh she had ended up stopping and stood hand in hand with Clarke on the hilltop watching fireworks explode loudly in the sky..

“Its so beautiful.” Clarke spoke up, staring up in awe. Her fingers twitched in Lexa's a little and as though she barely realised they were holding hands she tried to step away. But Lexa only tightened her grip, if gently. Brought Clarke's fingertips up to her mouth and kissed the backs of them, enjoying the way Clarke's eyes and lips opened a little in surprise as she did.

“I'll be right back,” Lexa promised onto Clarke's hand. She lowered it and let it go, “don't go anywhere...”

“I won't..” Clarke promised, and as Anya and Emori sent round thirteen skyward to explode in purple and greens she whipped around and ran back to where her launcher was. Lincoln had been occupying it for her.

“You're back, Commander?” he quipped up, loading another round into both hers and his. Time was slipping away fast. She could smell the fireworks in the air and couldn't believe the hour was already almost gone. She really hoped after that she could spend more time with Clarke.

“I got distracted.”

“I could tell.” he said, but whipped about to look for Octavia quickly. She wasn't far away. Lexa laughed. 

“Not the only one I see.” She said. He started laughing too.

“Fourteen!” Anya called out. 

Lexa grinned at him as she lit the fuse on the rocket launcher and scrambled back on her feet as they sent the next round skyward to explode in crackling colors. But in doing so she bumped Clarke, almost fell, and was caught by Clarke's hand again.

“Careful there.” Clarke smiled at her and teased, “is this becoming a habit?”

“Maybe,” Lexa teased back. She moved forward to her launcher again and loaded one of the last rounds into it before gesturing for Clarke to join her on the pad and when she knelt near her Lexa held out her lighter.

“Me?” Clarke asked, wonder in her voice, “I thought you were joking.”

“I never joke about fireworks, Clarke.” Lexa flirted with a smile.

Clarke took the lighter from her and Lexa sat back and watched as Clarke leaned in cautiously, laughing when Clarke lit the fuse, grabbed her shoulder and jumped to her feet and pulled her away from it with her. The fuse burned white and the rocket shot off into the sky, exploding alongside Anya's gold one and Emori's red one in a crackling burst of blue and green. Under the boom of the rockets bursting going off in the background the cheers of the crowd met their ears. 

“Sorry,” Clarke mumbled, letting her go. But Lexa shook her head. 

“Sorry for what?” she tilted her head in confusion. 

“Being nervous, I guess, almost knocking you over.” Clarke tried to look away, but Lexa wasn't having any of that. She took her chin gently and waited for Clarke to meet her eyes. 

“Don't worry about it.” Lexa ran her thumb along Clarke's jaw. 

“Thank you,” Clarke whispered so softly that Lexa almost missed it.

“My pleasure.” Lexa smiled at her and looked at the sky and changed the subject, “are you ready for the finale?”

“Already?” Clarke looked around in surprise. It made Lexa chuckle softly.

“I'm afraid so.” Lexa squeezed her hand. Behind her, Lincoln and Emori fired the second to last round into the sky. As it exploded overhead Lexa turned back to Clarke, “did you want to light the last one with me?”

Clarke nodded and took her outstretched hand, “I would love that.” 

“Okay,” Lexa smiled and they made their way back to her launcher. Kneeling she took the last one from the box. It was a massive cluster of multiple fireworks. Anya was prepping one like it.

“This is so cool!” Raven said, sliding the cluster into the launcher in front of Anya.

“You just like things that explode.” Clarke commented. 

“Amen to that.” Raven snorted. And Lexa grinned. Because these clusters would definitely explode with at least twelve rockets in each. 

They always liked to end it with the biggest bang they could.

Lexa loaded the cluster into her launcher and with Clarke's hand in hers bent down, “ready?” 

Clarke nodded and Lexa looked over at Anya who also answered with a nod. Clarke was practically bouncing beside her. She clicked the lighter and put Clarke's hand over hers and held it to the fuse at the same time Anya did. As soon as it sparked and started to burn, Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand tighter and sprinted away to the nearest clear space.

Lexa looked around and realised she'd pulled Clarke away from the others for them to watch the finale. But as the rockets streaked skyward and started to burst into rainbow colors over their heads, Lexa watched Clarke. 

And it was a beautiful sight, her eyes alight with wonder and a toothy smile on her face as she just looked up at the night sky bursting with colors highlighting her face. 

Lexa lost her breath, standing there, and without thinking she reached out and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke's ear and ran her finger down her cheek. 

Clarke turned to look at her with a soft smile on her face, and Lexa leaned in without thinking and pressed her lips gently to Clarke's soft ones. When Clarke didn't move at first Lexa freaked out and went to pull away. But right as she did, Clarke wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her right back in and started kissing her and Lexa couldn't help but moan into the kiss as Clarke grabbed her hip and pulled them flush together. 

As the fireworks continued exploding in the sky, Lexa was too busy to notice. Because the kiss alone had her seeing them as she tucked her hands into Clarke's hair and kissed her back fiercely.

She really loved the Fourth of July.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't exactly been edited, but we wanted to get it up right now. So hopefully you all like it.

* * *

 

It had been a few weeks since the firework show and also happened to be the last time she saw Clarke. Lexa and her team had been sent away to help fight a wildfire that had started to spread too quickly. She had been without good cell service and couldn’t keep in touch with Clarke like she wanted.

Now Lexa was home and pacing her apartment with her phone in her hand debating whether or not she should call Clarke. She went to Clarke’s name in her contacts and hovered over her name, but each time her nerves got the best of her.

“Stop pacing, you’re driving me insane,” Anya sighed from her seat on the couch, “I don’t know why I bothered to come over. I’ve seen enough of her face the last few weeks.”

“Shut up, An. The only reason you’re here is to drink my beer and eat my food since you never bother to go to the grocery store like an adult,” Lexa snapped and ran a hand through her hair.

Anya shrugged her shoulders, “I gotta admit, that’s true,” She patted the seat next to her, “You have two minutes to tell me what’s going on in your head and I promise to try my best to not make fun of you.”

Lexa cocked an eyebrow at her, “There’s no way you could last that long.”

“Time’s ticking away, kid. Make it quick.”

“Fine,” Lexa huffed and sat down next to her, “What if she forgot about me? What if she doesn’t want to see me? I mean I only knew her a few hours before we had to leave and fuck...what if I lost my chance?”

“Take a deep breath, first of all,” Anya smacked her on the back of the head, “There’s no way she forgot about you. Of course she wants to see you and you two had a connection,” Anya spit the word out like it was poison. Lexa smiled because she knew Anya acting serious was a feat in and of itself, “You won’t know for sure until you pull your head out of your ass and call her!”

“You’re right, thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Anya looked down at her watch, “Oh look at that. Time’s up,” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Of course it is,” She fiddled with the phone in her hand before it was suddenly snatched out of her grip and Lexa saw Anya click on Clarke’s name. She heard it ring, “Anya...what the fuck…” She stopped when she heard Clarke’s voice through the phone.

“Hello? Lexa?” Clarke laughed, “Did you butt dial me?”

Anya threw her the phone and with a glare at her best friend, Lexa grabbed it, “Hey, sorry. No. I wanted to call you.”

“I was hoping you’d call,” Clarke husked and Lexa felt weak at the knees, “How are you?”

“I’m good. Better now hearing your voice,” Lexa face palmed and Anya snickering beside didn’t help. She got up and moved to her bedroom and shut the door firmly in her best friend’s face, “How...how are you?”

“Better now hearing your voice,” Clarke repeated her words back and Lexa couldn’t help but smile, “I’m good though.”

“I’m glad,” Lexa sat down on the edge of her bed and tapped her foot, “So I was wondering...if maybe...now that I’m back...would you…” Lexa stumbled over her words.

“Wait!” Clarke exclaimed, “You’re home?”

“Yeah, I got back a couple hours ago, but had some things to take care at the station and now I’m at home,” Lexa babbled and stopped figuring Clarke didn’t need a play by play of her day.

“I’m glad you’re home safe, Lexa,” Clarke breathed out and Lexa liked the way Clarke said her name, it was like a gentle caress.

“Me too.”

“What we’re you trying to say before I rudely interrupted?” Lexa could hear Clarke’s chuckle and laughed as well.

“I forgot.”

“Lexa.”

“Would you like to go on a date with me, Clarke?” Lexa asked quickly and waited with bated breath for Clarke’s answer.

“Hmmm, I will have to think about it,” Clarke voiced and Lexa’s heart plummeted in her chest, “A beautiful sexy firefighter who just got back from saving lives wants to take me out. The answer is yes. Of course I’d love to go on a date with you, Lexa.”

Lexa breathed a sigh of relief, “Tomorrow night, say seven?”

“I’d like that, but…” Clarke paused and Lexa was curious what she was going say, “Anyway I can see you earlier?”

A huge smile broke across her face. She checked the time and saw it was only three, “Dinner at my place? I’ll cook. Say six?”

“That’s perfect. There’s a lot I have to learn about you, Lexa. A firefighter and a cook. What else are you hiding?”

“I’m a woman of many talents, Clarke,” Lexa teased. She had never felt so at ease talking to someone. Normally she hated talking on the phone, but with Clarke, Lexa knew she could spend hours and not even realize it.

She was in trouble, but in the best possible way.

“Good to know, I look forward to uncovering them,” Clarke flirted. Lexa heard someone call faintly through the line, “I gotta go, my dad needs me for something, but I’ll be seeing you later, beautiful.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see, but I look forward to the uncovering, bye gorgeous,” Lexa smiled and heard Clarke laugh before the line disconnected.

Lexa flopped back on her bad with a happy sigh running through a list of things she could cook for Clarke. She needed to run to the store and clean her apartment. There was so much to do. She jumped up and went to open her bedroom door, but it flew open before she could reach and Anya stood leaning against the door jamb with a cocky smile on her face.

“That went well.”

“Yes, it did,” Lexa pushed past her, “You out, I have things to do. I need to go to the store, I need to clean. I gotta figure out what to cook. Fuck!”

“Little Lexa is all grown up.”

“Don’t call me that, I have a date with Clarke Griffin,” Lexa leaned back against the counter.

“So I heard. You have a date tonight. You work fast,” Anya followed behind her and mirrored her position, “I won’t see Raven until tomorrow, but you can’t wait that long.”

“It’s not like that,” Lexa whipped around and shoved a finger in Anya’s chest, “I want to do this right.”

“You want to get her naked...you want to get laid...you...”

“Anya! Don’t talk about Clarke like that!” Lexa snapped.

“Whoa, easy, Lex. I was just joking.” Anya took a step back, “I know you do.”

“Sorry. I’m just nervous.” She scratched the back of her nec

“I can see that,” Anya put a hand on her shoulder, “So...what you gonna wear?”

“Fuck! I hadn’t even thought about that,” Lexa went to run back to her room, but Anya stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Relax, I’ll go search your closet and lay something out for you. You go to the store,” Anya pushed her towards the front door, tossing Lexa her wallet and keys, “Trust me.”

“Okay…” Lexa eyed her skeptically and made a quick sweep of her apartment with her eyes. Luckily it wasn’t messy as she hadn’t been home, but she knew she could at least dust and maybe vacuum as well.

“Stop overthinking and get going. Three hours and counting,” Anya opened the door, “You’re welcome.” The last thing, Lexa saw was her own door slammed in her face.

-=-

The phone dropped from Clarke’s hand after she hung up. Her heart beating a mile a minute. She had a date tonight with Lexa, the firefighter she hadn’t been able to get off her mind since she met her. It had sucked when Lexa had been called away, but Clarke understood completely and spent those few weeks rarely texting the brunette.

She worried constantly for her knowing just how dangerous fighting wildfires could be. She may have done some research and freaked herself out more than she probably should have. Clarke had wanted to know and found out more than she bargained for.

Not only did Clarke spend time researching about Lexa’s job, but also securing herself a job at the hospital and finding her an apartment to rent in the same building as Octavia. Clarke was thankful she found a place and got to move in a few days.

She couldn’t wait.

Clarke loved her parents and had missed them a lot, but she ready to have her own place again even if she was still going to live with someone, it would still be her place and not her parents. Her dad hollered for her again and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I’m coming.”

Making her way out of her bedroom, Clarke started down the stairs and checked the time. Only a couple more hours before she could see Lexa again and Clarke was beyond excited. She had missed her while she was gone and even though they had only just met, Clarke felt like she’d known Lexa a lot longer than she had.

“Clarke Abigail Griffin,” Her mom called for her as well and Clarke shook her head.

“Yes, parenterals, you beckoned?” Clarke rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch.

“Abby, aren’t we so happy our only daughter is home?” Jake smiled widely.

“Why yes, Jake, I thought our grown daughter had come home, not our surly teenager. Am I mistaken?”

“You two are ridiculous,” Clarke laughed, “What’s up?”

“Our daughter is back!” Jake and Abby sat down on either side of her and hugged her. Clarke fought it for a moment, but sunk into it after her dad tickled her.

“So what are your plans this evening?” Jake pulled back and looked at her.

Clarke flushed beneath her parent’s gazes and looked down, “I..I have a date.”

Abby clapped her hands together, “A date with who? I hadn’t realized you met anyone.”

Jake shot out of his seat and looked at her knowingly, “It’s that firefighter from the fourth of July isn’t it?”

Clarke’s blush gave it away.

“I knew it!” Jake looked over at Abby and held his hand out, “You owe me twenty bucks, honey!”

Clarke’s head snapped up, “You bet on me?”

“Of course,” Jake grinned when Abby slapped a crisp twenty dollar bill in his hand.

“Thanks a lot, Clarke. Your father is going to be even more unbearable now. I thought it would take longer than it did so he won.”

“You had no faith!” Jake pocketed the money, “Thanks, kid.”

“God, you two are worse than Raven and Octavia,” She pointed an accusatory finger at them, “I didn’t think that was even possible.”

“You love us,” Jake laughed and scooped Abby up from the couch, pressing a button on the remote and Clarke heard their song drift through the speakers. She watched her dad twirl her mom and than hold her close.

Not for the first time, Clarke hoped to find a love like theirs and her mind went straight to Lexa.

She stood up and smiled, “Debatable,” Clarke started to leave the room and her parents to their moment, but she popped her head back in, “I do love you both.” She disappeared back upstairs with the sound of her parents laughing behind her.

Once back in her room, Clarke went straight to her closet and started throwing clothes around. She didn’t even hear the door open until she smacked her friends in the face with a shirt.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Octavia complained.

“Where’s the fire, Griff?” Raven tossed the offending shirt on the bed.

Clarke stopped rifling through her closet and checked the time, “Fuck I only have two hours before I have to be at Lexa’s.”

“Wait, hold up,” Octavia held up a hand, “Lexa’s back?”

“Yeah earlier today,” Clarke shifted from foot to foot.

“Damn, I don’t see Anya until tomorrow, but you have to see your girl the day she comes home,” Raven shook her head with a smile.

“She’s not my girl,” Clarke went back to her closet.

“Not yet,” They both singsonged.

“Shut up.”

“Awe and here we were ready to offer some help…” Octavia had a smirk when Clarke turned around.

“I guess we’ll take our expertise elsewhere,” Raven’s wicked grin spread across her face.

“I hate you both,” Clarke sighed knowing she needed their help, “Can you please help me,” She mumbled softly.

“You love us.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Octavia held a hand up to her ear.

“Speak up, Griff, we couldn’t hear you,” Raven moved a little closer staring at her intently.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Can you please help me?”

“Why of course, all you had to do was ask,” Octavia bypassed her and went into her closet while Raven took her hand and led her towards the bathroom.

“Go shower and make sure to shave,” Raven winked at her.

“Raven, that’s not happening tonight. It’s our first date,” Clarke slapped her friend on the shoulder, but couldn’t help but let her mind drift to the possibility. It must have shown on her face because Raven cackled.

“Maybe not, but you’re definitely thinking about it.”

“Can you blame me?” Clarke raised an eyebrow, but knew she wasn’t going to sleep with Lexa tonight at least she didn’t plan on it.

“Not in the least,” Raven shook her head.

“Hell, she has me questioning my sexuality,” Octavia called out from her closet.

Clarke shook her head and walked into the bathroom, “I’ll be back.”

“We’ll be here.”

“I know,” Clarke shut the door, stripped and climbed into the shower.

She couldn’t wait for six o’clock.

-=-

It was five minutes to six and Lexa was running around her apartment, finishing up the last minute touches. She lit a few candles she had scattered around and hoped it wasn’t too much.

She just really loved candles.

Lexa knew dinner was cooking and the salad was prepared with a bottle of white wine chilling in the refrigerator as well as beer. She wasn’t sure what Clarke’s preferences were so she had both to be sure. Lexa stopped in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom and took a long look at herself. She was wearing a green button up that Anya said would make her eyes pop, a pair of dark jeans that hugged her ass perfectly and her favorite pair of black boots. Her hair was down in waves with only a few braids scattered throughout and minimal makeup.

Anya’s note had been very specific.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Lexa took one last loop through her apartment and when she heard a knock on the front door, her heart started beating like crazy. She grabbed a blue tulip from the bouquet she had on the table and went to the door. Lexa put the flower behind her back and opened the door to find Clarke standing there looking even more beautiful than the last time she saw her.

Lexa promptly lost her breath and what she was going to say. She stared unabashedly at Clarke who looked absolutely stunning in her blue sundress that hugged her chest and flowed out around her legs. She paired the dress with a pair of silver sandals and her hair was curled slightly and hung around her face.

She saw Clarke smirk, but Lexa’s jaw had dropped open and she couldn’t form a coherent thought.

“Hey, Lexa,” Clarke invaded her personal space and Lexa inhaled her perfume that made her dizzy and Clarke placed a kiss on her cheek, “It’s so good to see you.”

It snapped Lexa out of trance and without thinking she pulled Clarke into a tight hug. She felt Clarke laugh and loop her arms around her.

“Hey, it’s wonderful to see you too, Clarke. I…” Lexa stopped herself from telling Clarke she missed her, “you look absolutely breathtaking.” She pulled back and handed her the tulip.

Clarke blushed, “Thank you, you look gorgeous as well, stud.”

Lexa realized they were still standing in her doorway and quickly stepped back, “Come in.”

“It smells delicious,” Clarke stepped in and laid her clutch down on the table, “What’s for dinner?”

“Lemon pepper chicken, twice baked potatoes, green beans, crescent rolls and a salad,” Lexa rushed out as she closed the door, “Should be done in about ten minutes.”

“That sounds wonderful, but you didn’t have to go to so much trouble. I know this was last minute and all. You just got back and I…” Clarke stopped when Lexa pressed a finger to her lips.

“I wanted to. You deserve only the best,” Lexa looked deep into her eyes and hoped Clarke knew she was speaking the truth.

“Well so far, this is the best first date I’ve ever had.”

“It’s only gotten started,” Lexa replied with much more confidence than she felt, “Would you like a beer or a glass of wine?”

“A beer would be great,” Clarke smiled and moved towards the kitchen following her, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nope, I got it,” Lexa grabbed a beer for both of them, popped the tops and handed Clarke hers. Surprisingly, this was the first woman that actually wanted a beer. It made Lexa smile, “You sit here,” Lexa pulled out the chair at her small dining table, “and look pretty,” She laughed, “Which shouldn’t be a hardship.”

“Charmer,” Clarke winked and took a sip of her beer keeping her eyes locked on Lexa’s.

“I try,” Lexa swallowed, trying to remember her rule of wanting to do this right. Clarke was making it very hard. The look was charged with many emotions that Lexa couldn’t even begin to name. She took a step forward without realizing it...

The timer went off breaking their moment.

Lexa shook her head of her less than pure thoughts. She smiled and went to pull out everything and it out on the stove. It didn’t take her long to make two plates and carry them over the table. Clarke was smelling the flowers that were placed on the table and Lexa felt her heart lurch in her chest with how lucky she was to have a date with Clarke.

“I can’t wait to try this. I’m starving,” Clarke put her napkin in her lap and picked up her fork.

“Go ahead and eat,” Lexa smiled and sat down in her chair across her Clarke.

Clarke took her first bite and moaned and that sound shot straight to her core and Lexa had to shift her legs a little to try and relief the sudden ache Clarke’s moan caused, “This is so freaking good.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it,” Clarke took another bite and hummed happily. Lexa loved when people enjoyed her food. She knew her crew did, but always figured they would eat anything that they didn’t have to make themselves, “I just may have to keep you around, Woods.”

Lexa looked down and blushed as she took another bite, happy with the outcome, “Maybe I’d like that.”

“Good.”

“So what have you been up to you the past few weeks. Sorry we didn’t really get a chance to talk,” Lexa had hated it, but it couldn’t be help. She was busy trying to control the fire and service had been shitty when she had a moment of respite.

“That’s okay. I understand. I respect your job, Lexa. Honestly, not too much. I actually found an apartment and I start my new job as a civilian next week.” Clarke finished her last bite and sat back.

“That’s great. Where’s your apartment located? When do you move?” Lexa asked question after question. “Sorry. I’m just excited for you. If you need help moving, let me know and congrats on the new job. I’m really happy for you.”

Clarke put her napkin beside her plate and took a sip of her beer as Lexa watched her intently, “That’s alright. I like your enthusiasm. I’m looking forward to it. I move in this weekend and actually, it’s in this building. I realized it when I put your address into my GPS.”

Lexa’s eyes widened at that. She definitely was not expecting that, but wasn’t completely against the idea of having Clarke live close.

“No way, that’s awesome. What floor?” Lexa smiled to let Clarke know it was okay. It wasn’t like it was planned. Clarke had no idea she lived here and Lexa really wasn’t upset about it at all.

“This one. Right across from you,” Clarke’s eyes showed her apprehension and Lexa was quick to reassure her. She laid her hand over Clarke’s and squeezed.

“It’s okay, Clarke. I’m not opposed to you living here. It’s not like you knew,” Lexa smiled and decided to tease her a little, “I mean unless you’re some kind of stalker then I’m not so sure about this arrangement.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “I’m not a stalker, I really had no idea.”

“I know you didn’t.”

“Thank you for being so cool about this,” Clarke smiled and her shoulders slumped in relief.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Lexa asked genuinely curious.

“Not many people would be okay with the person they’re dating to move into their building,” Clarke shrugged her shoulders.

“We’re not uhauling, Clarke.” Lexa joked and was happy to see Clarke laugh.

“Nope, but pretty damn close. We’re almost the stereotypical lesbians,” Clarke giggled and Lexa thought it was the cutest thing, “Well I’m bi, but you get what I mean.”

“I do. We’re dating now?” Lexa quirked an eyebrow and enjoyed the blush that spread from the top of Clarke’s ears and down her neck as she bit her bottom lip and looked back at her.

“I thought so...fuck...I shouldn’t have…” Clarke stopped when Lexa stood up and came over to stand in front of her. Lexa took her hands and pulled her up, “Lexa…”

“We’re dating, I mean I would like that very much,” Lexa leaned closer and saw Clarke’s eyes flutter closed.

“Me too,” Clarke whispered right before Lexa captured her lips in a tender kiss. She tried to convey everything she was feeling in that one kiss and hoped Clarke understood. Clarke seemed to get it because she kissed her back just as passionately. Before long, the kiss turned from tender and soft to desperate and messy.

Hands roamed down and around Clarke’s waist and back up to tangle in her hair. Clarke’s hands had traveled up to the back of her neck and it was almost like Clarke was holding her in place. Lexa had no intention of going anywhere, especially not when Clarke’s tongue tangled with hers. When her hands wandered down to squeeze Clarke’s ass and pull her flush against her.

Only than did Lexa realize what she was doing.

Reluctantly, Lexa pulled back, effectively breaking the kiss. Clarke’s eyes were still closed and she chased her lips. She smiled and kissed her again, but this time chasetly. Clarke opened her eyes and Lexa had bite back a moan at the look of pure want in Clarke’s gaze.

“Sorry, I got carried away,” Lexa ran a finger down Clarke’s cheek and over her swollen lips. She knew her own gaze had darkened as well.

“I wasn’t complaining,” Clarke husked and the timbre of Clarke’s voice shot arousal straight to her core.

“How about some dessert?” Lexa flushed red when she realized the innuendo, “I didn’t mean..I’m sorry...I…” She stopped when Clarke kissed her lightly on the lips, “What was that for?”

“You were rambling,” Clarke’s eyes were locked on her lips, “Easiest way I could think of to get you to stop.”

“Remind me to do that more often than if that’s what you’re going to do,” Lexa flirted and stepped back, “Would you like some chocolate cake?”

“That would be good,” Clarke tore her gaze away, “Sounds good…” Clarke sat back down, but not without trailing her hand down Lexa’s arm.

Lexa shuddered under her touch, “I’ll be right back,” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead and didn’t see Clarke’s eyes close at the gesture or hear the contented sigh she let out.

It took only a moment to come back with the cake she picked up from the bakery. She could cook, but baking was out of her element.

“This looks good,” Clarke said with appreciation, “Did you bake this?”

“No, I can’t bake worth a shit.”

Clarke laughed loudly, “Good to know, but maybe I can teach you.”

“I’d like that,” Lexa smiled and ate her cake.

“You have good taste,” Clarke said taking her own bite and looking around her apartment.

“I do,” Lexa replied, but looking at Clarke and nowhere else.

Clarke finished her small slice of cake and wiped her mouth, but Lexa noticed she still had some chocolate in the corner of her mouth. Lexa reached out with her thumb and wiped it away, but before she could pull away, Clarke took her thumb in her mouth and sucked it clean.

Lexa’s eyes closed automatically and she clenched her free hand in her lap. When she opened her eyes, Clarke was staring at her with a intense look and Lexa gulped.

“This tastes even better,” Clarke whispered, letting go of her thumb with a pop.

“Clarke…” Lexa choked out, “Would you like to watch a movie?” Lexa knew it was cliche, but her higher brain function had flown out the window when Clarke’s tongue wrapped around her thumb.

“What movie?” Clarke asked continuing to hold her hand, “Do you have a preference?”

“No, I thought I’d let you choose,” Lexa breathed out and stood up awkwardly needing to do something with her hands, “Would you like another beer?”

“Yeah, but what about the dishes?” Clarke asked stacking them up.

“I’ll get them later, don’t worry about it,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders, “I’ll just put them in the sink,” Lexa gathered up the dishes, “I’ll meet you on the couch. Feel free to pick something.”

“Don’t be too long,” Clarke winked and Lexa bobbled the dishes, but nodded. She watched Clarke sway her hips as she walked to the living room.

Lexa quickly put the dishes in the sink and took a deep breath.

This was by far the best first date she’d had in a long time and it scared her because Lexa knew she could really fall for her.

-=-

Clarke wasn’t sure why she chose ‘Ladder 49’ which was a firefighter movie, but considering that Lexa had a lot of those, it was only feasible and maybe would help her understand Lexa’s job a little better.

What Clarke didn’t count on was how heartbreaking it was. She wasn’t sure what she expected, but it definitely wasn’t this. Clarke was snuggled in Lexa’s embrace, not a bad place considering and if her grip was a little too tight, Lexa didn’t complain.

From the flowers and candles, to the home cooked dinner and the movie, it was the sweetest and most romantic date, Clarke had ever been on. This was the icing on the cake though, being in Lexa’s arms and Lexa stroking up and down her back making her sigh in contentment.

The movie was good, but with the main character trapped in the burning building, all Clarke wanted was for him to get out and back to his family. The flashbacks to before were nice, but that thought was always in the back of her mind during the movie. Would he get out alive? His team was doing everything they could to rescue him, but Clarke wasn’t sure it was possible. It made her realize even more how dangerous Lexa’s job was.

“I was so worried about you,” Clarke whispered into her chest so softly she wasn’t sure if Lexa had even hear, but her arms tightened around her and a kiss was pressed to her forehead.

“No need to worry, I’m safe and sound,” Lexa whispered reassuringly. It didn’t make Clarke feel any better especially when she saw ‘Jack’ get up slightly and see that his exit was completely engulfed in flames. Tears welled in her eyes as he told his captain to pull back and for him to tell his family he loved them.

It broke her heart.

Tears streamed down her face and Clarke didn’t realize she let out a sob as the car pulled up to the house and ‘Linda’ knew before they even came to the door. Clarke knew that was a very real possibility with getting involved with a firefighter, but there was something about Lexa that Clarke couldn’t walk away from.

Something real and tangible and something Clarke had never felt before. It was something she knew she wanted to explore.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Lexa started to rock her as the funeral procession started and the song ‘Shine Your Light’ played through to the end credits. It was incredibly heart wrenching and the sobs tore through Clarke as Lexa pulled her into her lap and cradled her to her chest, “Maybe this wasn’t the best movie to watch,” Lexa said lightly and Clarke couldn’t help but shake her head slightly.

“Probably not,” Clarke sniffled, “Sorry for being such a blubbering mess on our first date.”

“Don’t be,” Lexa tilted her head up to look into her eyes, “I don’t mind a beautiful girl crying on my shoulder when something touched her deeply.”

Clarke wiped her eyes with a small smile, “You are amazing, did you know that?”

“I didn’t,” Lexa raised an eyebrow at her with a half smile, “But you can tell me that anytime as long as I can say the same thing about you.”

“I don’t see a problem with that,” Clarke leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. It felt like Clarke had known Lexa for years and not just a few weeks. It was scary, but not, all at the same time.

“Good, me either,” Lexa locked eyes with her again before closing the miniscule distance and pressing her lips softly to hers, “Is this okay?” Lexa whispered against her lips.

Clarke nodded and sealed their lips together again. It was more a kiss of comfort and understanding than it was sexual and that was exactly what Clarke needed. She got the feeling that it was the same for Lexa as well.

Breaking the kiss after a few moments, Clarke placed one last kiss to Lexa’s plump lips that she couldn’t get enough of.

She checked her watch and realized it was almost eleven, “Do you work tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I actually go in at midnight, I completely spaced,” Lexa smiled.

“Crap, why didn’t you say anything, I could have waited to see you,” Clarke leaned back to really look at her and what she saw took her breath away.

“And pass up the chance to see you, not a chance,” Lexa yawned and covered her mouth quickly. Clarke thought it was adorable.

“You’re trouble.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lexa’s smirk gave her away.

“Sure you don’t,” Clarke got up from Lexa’s lap and held her hands out to help Lexa up, “I should probably get going so you can get to work.”

Lexa looked like she hated the idea and Clarke could agree, “Yeah I should and can we reschedule that date until Thursday night since I have a twenty four shift that I completely forgot about.”

“Absolutely. That’s not a problem,” Clarke grabbed her clutch and smiled when she felt Lexa’s hand slip into hers and walk her to the door.

“Thanks,” Lexa squeezed her hand and opened the door, but didn’t look like she wanted to let go, “Wait..” Clarke watched Lexa hurry over the dining table and scoop up the flowers and dash back, “These are for you.”

“Thank you for these and thank you for a wonderful date. Best first date ever,” Clarke stepped closer and pulled her into a tight hug, “I’ll see you Thursday,” Clarke hated to wait that long after weeks of not seeing her, but knew Lexa had to work.

“Looking forward to it and I agree, best date ever,” Lexa pulled back only enough to kiss her on the lips, “Text me when you get home, please.”

“Of course,” Clarke kissed her again, “Please have a safe shift.”

“I’ll do my best,” Lexa promised and Clarke knew she couldn’t promise not to get hurt because her job was dangerous, so Clarke took what she could get.

“Thank you,” Clarke kissed her because she couldn’t not, “Okay, I’m really going now,” She mumbled against Lexa’s lips.

“Mhm,” Lexa pressed her against the open door before she pulled back, “Okay. Goodnight, Clarke.”

“Goodnight, Lexa,” Clarke kissed her lips one last time and then her cheek before walking out and turning around to see Lexa watching her. She waved and started off down the hall, only when she heard the door close, did Clarke do a happy dance with her lips still tingling from Lexa’s kisses and her heart beating wildly in her chest.

She couldn’t wait for their second date, but knew she’d have to find some way to see Lexa before than.

-=-

Lexa was relieved that so far they only had call and it was a kitchen fire that was easily contained so Lexa was able to get some much needed rest in her room. Anya and the rest of her crew had given her looks when she strolled in for her shift late, but deliriously tired and smiling happily.

Something that she never did.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Lexa stumbled into the rec room late morning and before Lexa was able to pour herself a cup of coffee, Anya pounced.

“So…” Anya smirked and straddled one of the chairs while she looked at her.

Lexa rolled her eyes and ignored her in order to pour her coffee. She took her first sip of her black coffee and sighed happily.

“That good huh?” Anya raised her eyebrows, “I mean it has been awhile for you, so no wonder you can’t stop smiling.”

It finally registered what Anya was insinuating and Lexa’s head snapped up to look at her, “What? No.”

“No what?”

“I didn’t sleep with her, An,” Lexa snapped tiredly. She got some rest, but it wasn’t enough to make up for weeks of barely sleeping.

“But I thought…” Anya tilted her head in confusion.

“You thought wrong,” Lexa sighed wearily, “Why is everything about sex with you?”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you were actually getting laid,” Anya smiled and looked around, but Lexa noticed the crew wasn’t paying them any attention.

“She’s more than that,” Lexa couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face when she thought back over their date, “She’s special.”

“Obviously,” Anya drawled, “So if you didn’t have sex, why were you late?”

Lexa flushed knowing Anya would get a kick out of it, “I forgot,” She mumbled behind her cup.

“I’m sorry, what?” Anya smirked knowingly, “Did you just say...you...of all people...forgot about work?”

“Yes.”

As expected, Anya laughed so hard, she almost fell out of her chair, “That is the best news ever.”

“Shut up, An,” Lexa scolded, “It was the best date and I didn’t want it to end,” Lexa smiled and say her friend take notice.

“Good, you deserve to be happy. Looks like I’ll need to have that best friend talk soon,” Anya stood up and clapped her on the shoulder, “I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Lexa smiled, “I…thanks.”

“No problem, now tell me about this date and if...” Anya was talking, but Lexa didn’t hear a thing because through the glass windows, she saw Clarke walk in and toss her hair back as she laughed at something that Lincoln said.

“I’ll be back,” Lexa rushed out. She set her coffee down and went over the door, but still heard Anya call after her.

“Of course, go get your girl,” Anya teased and Lexa wanted to refute that Clarke was not in fact her girl, but she didn’t because that’s exactly what she wanted Clarke to be.

Her girl.

When Clarke spotted her, Lexa saw her face light up and knew that hers had done the same.

“Hey,” Lexa stepped forward and out of the corner of her eye saw Lincoln smirk before he disappeared. In the back of her mind, Lexa knew she would be teased endlessly, but it didn’t matter not when she got to see Clarke earlier than she expected.

It was a fantastic surprise.

“Hey you,” Clarke smiled and held up a bag of food, “Hungry?”

“Starving,” Lexa admitted, knowing her last meal was with Clarke last night and here it was going on noon the next day.

“Good, I have chinese,” Clarke stepped forward and kissed her cheek and Lexa’s face burned where Clarke’s lips had been, “I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s more than okay,” Lexa smiled and gestured for Clarke to follow her. Lexa led them to her room knowing it would be much more private than anywhere else in the station. She knew how much her crew loved to gossip and eavesdrop. Lexa didn’t want to take that chance, “Chinese sounds great.”

Her office was medium sized with a desk on one wall, a small table with two chairs and a twin size bed with a small nightstand. It wasn’t much, but it was her home away from home.

Lexa let Clarke go in first and watched her take in her surroundings before she sat the food on the table and took one of the chairs. Lexa sat down across from her and watched as Clarke handed out the containers of food.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked so I got a bit of everything,” Clarke handed her a pair of chopsticks and a fork.

“I’m not picky,” Lexa took the fork and dug in and saw Clarke smile as she picked up her own fork and started to eat as well.

Once the food was mostly gone, Clarke spoke up, “I have a confession,” Clarke looked up at her from under her eyelashes, “I wasn’t in the neighborhood.”

“You weren’t?” Lexa played along because she had already got that feeling when Clarke had mentioned it and her cheeks flushed.

“I wanted to see you,” Clarke admitted with a small smile.

“Well that’s good because I wanted to see you too,” Lexa reached out and laid her hand over Clarke’s on the table. Their moment was interrupted when Clarke’s phone buzzed on the table.

“Sorry,” Lexa waited as Clarke checked her message and saw her face fall at whatever was on it.

“Is everything okay?” Lexa asked not liking the worry lines that formed on Clarke’s face.

“Yeah, well no, not really. Two of my friends bailed on helping me move this weekend and now it’s just Octavia and I. Raven can’t do much because of her leg.”

“I told you last night that I’d be happy to help, Clarke. I meant that,” Lexa squeezed her hand, “I’ll even get Anya to help, she owes me.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke seemed hesitant, “I don’t want to impose.”

“You’re never an imposition, Clarke,” Lexa laughed, “Besides you’re moving across the hall. It’s not like it will be a hardship for me to help.”

“Thank you, Lex,” The nickname slipped out and Lexa could tell Clarke didn’t mean to say, but she liked it. It seemed intimate and theirs.

“Of course, my pleasure,” Lexa grabbed up the containers and threw them in the trash.

“I should probably let you get back to work,” Clarke stood up, but didn’t make a move to leave and Lexa smirked internally as she saw Clarke look her up and down. Lexa looped her hands through her suspenders and watched as Clarke's eyes dilated with the action.

Something for Lexa to keep in mind.

“Maybe,” Lexa stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, “But until we get a call, I’m all yours.”

“All mine, huh,” Clarke flirted, “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too,” Lexa put one hand behind Clarke’s neck and pulled her into a kiss. Lexa moved Clarke back and when Clarke’s legs hit the bed, she sat down and Lexa was quick to follow. With one arm around her, Lexa maneuvered her to lay on the bed and pressed herself on top of her. A moan was let out, but Lex wasn’t sure if it was her or Clarke.

Either way, it didn’t matter.

Lexa’s hands darted to the bottom of Clarke’s tank top and touched her bare skin and it was hot to the touch and so smooth. Lexa couldn’t get enough. She felt Clarke’s burning touch on her lower back where her shirt had ridden up and when she felt Clarke’s hands on her bare skin, made her buck into Clarke and moan.

“Lexa…” Clarke pleaded and gripped her harder. Lexa couldn’t help but rock into her when her leg slotted between Clarke’s pressing where she needed it most. Their kisses had become messy and desperate, but Lexa didn’t care. She started to push up Clarke’s shirt to see more skin and saw Clarke nod feverently, “Lexa…” Clarke whispered against her lips before biting softly on her lower lip.

“Clarke…” Lexa jumped when the shrill call of the alarm sounded through the station. She groaned, “Fuck...I...gotta go,” She pulled back and saw Clarke sit up and try to fix her disheveled appearance. Lexa stood up and couldn’t resist placing one last kiss to Clarke’s kiss swollen lips, “I’ll walk you out.”

“Okay,” Clarke gathered her purse and followed Lexa who had to walk faster because of the call, “Go save some lives and please be careful,” Clarke pleaded and Lexa didn’t care as the made it to the truck that her crew was watching, she placed a tender kiss to Clarke’s lips.

“I promise I’ll do my best,” She pulled back and winked and hurriedly pulled on her gear with Clarke watching her like a hawk. Lexa held her helmet to the side and kissed Clarke one last time before plopping it on her head, “I’ll see you later.”

“You definitely will,” Clarke pulled her into a quick hug, “See you soon, stud and can I just say you look so fucking sexy right now. It’s unfair.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lexa kissed her cheek and jumped on the truck as the sirens started and they pulled out.

Lexa saw Clarke follow and she waved before Clarke disappeared completely. She turned back to her crew who had wicked grins on their faces and knew she was in for it, but for the first time in a long time. She didn’t care.

Clarke was more than worth a little teasing.

-=-

Lexa had called her and asked if they could meet at three that afternoon instead of that night and Clarke jumped at the chance to see Lexa sooner rather than later. She was currently in her childhood bedroom waiting for Lexa who had insisted she would pick her up.

Thank god, nobody else was home and Clarke could avoid the inevitable teasing she was sure to get.

She checked her outfit one last time. Lexa had told her to wear something comfortable and wear shoes not sandals. So currently Clarke was in jean shorts, red converse shoes and a red v neck t-shirt that accented her cleavage. She wanted Lexa to drool a little bit and knew Lexa had a thing for boobs.

At five till, Clarke made her way downstairs and made sure that she had everything she needed in her bag. A knock on the door sounded two minutes before Lexa said and Clarke couldn’t help but smile at Lexa’s punctuality for being early.

Clarke couldn’t stop the smile as she opened the door to see Lexa standing there looking drop dead gorgeous in cargo shorts, black nikes and a tight green and white tank top. Her hair was up in a messy bun with strands falling down and Clarke took a moment to just appreciate the goddess in front of her.

“Hey beautiful,” Lexa stepped forward and handed her a red rose that Clarke had completely missed before Lexa kissed her on the cheek, “I know I changed the time on you, but…” Clarke watched Lexa rub the back of her neck, “I couldn’t wait until tonight,” She admitted and Clarke’s heart melted at the confession

“Hey, thank you. I’m glad because I couldn’t either,” Clarke stepped back to let Lexa enter, “Come in while I put this in water,” Lexa stepped in and looked around.

“Sorry for sounding so eager,” Lexa’s ears burned red and Clarke thought she was adorable.

“No need to apologize, Lex, I’ll be right back.”

Clarke hurried off to the kitchen to grab a slim vase to put the flower in. Once satisfied, Clarke made her way back out to see Lexa looking at the family photos that lined the hallway.

Her parents were only mildly obsessed with pictures since as far back as she could remember.

“You were such a cute kid,” Lexa nodded towards where she had to be about six with her face painted like a cat and ice cream all over her face and clothes.

“Thanks,” Clarke stepped into Lexa’s space, “Are you ready to go?” Lexa looked up and locked eyes with her. She moved farther into Lexa and saw Lexa staring at her lips. She captured Lexa’s lips in a soft, slow kiss, “Sorry, I wanted to get that out of the way now so I wasn’t thinking about kissing you our entire date.”

Lexa smiled bashfully, “You can kiss me anytime you want,” She flirted, “But now all I’m going to be thinking about is kissing you again,” Lexa reached down and took her hand kissing her knuckles, “I’m ready, are you?”

“I’m good to go. You going to tell me where we’re going?” Clarke asked as Lexa led her outside, pausing long enough for her to lock the door. She was than guided to Lexa’s truck where Lexa opened the door for her before Lexa moved around to the driver’s side. Once Lexa climbed in, Clarke turned to her expectantly, “Lex?”

“It’s a surprise,” Lexa grinned mischievously and Clarke smiled in response and figured wherever they went didn’t matter as long as she was with Lexa.

“I can handle that. How long until we get there?” Clarke asked out of curiosity.

“Hour or so I’d say,” Lexa’s truck roared to life, “You can pick the music if you’d like.”

The hour was spent with them both singing off key to random songs and holding hands the entire way. Clarke had never laughed nor smiled as much as she did when she was with Lexa.

It was an addicting and invigorating feeling.

Clarke’s smile widened when Lexa pulled off the main road and onto a gravel one and Clarke could make out the ferris wheel in the distance. She didn’t realize she was bouncing in her seat until Lexa called her out on it.

“I’m guessing this was a good idea?” Lexa laughed as she found a parking spot.

“Hell yes, it is,” Clarke went to open her door, but Lexa shot out of her seat and was opening her door before she could, Lexa was there. Lexa held out her hand for Clarke to climb down and once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, Clarke took Lexa’s hand and pulled her eagerly to the entrance, “I haven’t been here in ages.”

Clarke pulled out her wallet, but Lexa put her hand over hers, “I asked you, therefore I’m paying.

“But…” Clarke went to argue, but Lexa shook her head, “I can pay half, Lex.”

“I know you can and when you plan the next date than we can talk about it, but for now, I’m paying,” Lexa said gently, “Please.”

“That sounds fair, but who says you earned another date?” She teased and put her wallet away and within minutes they had bracelets that gave them access to any ride and Lexa even donated as well. Lexa was really one of a kind. Clarke had been on dates before where the person would ignore the donations or tip crappy on good service and other things. But not, Lexa.

The thought made her smile.

“Well I can hope,” Lexa smiled and led her farther into the fairgrounds, “Where do you want to start?”

Clarke laughed and brought Lexa’s hand to her lips, “How about some of the rides?”

“Works for me,” Lexa grinned, “Lead the way, beautiful,” Clarke flushed at the name, but secretly loved it because she’d been called beautiful before, many times, but Lexa was the only one that truly made her believe it.

The next two hours were spent on riding every single ride twice, but Clarke wanted to leave the Ferris wheel for last because it was her favorite.

Lexa was starting to look a little pale, but not once did she complain, but Clarke knew she needed a break.

“That was so much fun,” Clarke gushed as she pulled Lexa towards the food stands set up. Her stomach rumbled loudly and knew Lexa had heard because she looked up at her with a smile.

“Someone’s hungry,” Lexa looked around, “What sounds good? We have a lot of options.”

“How about we get a little bit of everything and share?” Clarke suggested, mouth watering at all the smells wafting through the air.

“I like the way you think, Clarke,” Lexa nodded in agreement.

“Oh yeah...what else do you like?” Clarke’s voice had dropped lower and she stepped closer. She watched Lexa swallow audibly.

“There are far too many things I like to narrow it down to just a few, Clarke,” The way Lexa said her name always sent shivers down her spine. It was in the way Lexa clicked the k in her name.

Nobody else had ever said her name the way Lexa does.

“I’ll get it out of you eventually, but right now I’m starving, so food first,” Clarke relented, but saw the stubborn glint in Lexa’s green eyes and couldn’t wait to get it out of her later. There were many different ways she could go about it.

If only Lexa knew what she was thinking.

“Yeah, I’d hate to have to deal with a hungry Clarke,” Lexa teased as they made their way around to the different food stands and before long they had a random assortment of food that they precariously balanced over to an empty picnic table.

“This all smells so good, I don’t know where to start,” Clarke looked around at the table covered in plates of food. Corn dogs, pulled pork sandwich, apple pies, chicken tenders and fries and a couple bottle of waters to share. Clarke thought about getting more, but there was no way they could get carry anything else.

“Start with the sandwich, I see you eyeing it,” Lexa handed her the plate and Clarke took her suggestion before taking a massive bit. It was silent as they both dug into the food and Clarke thoroughly enjoyed it.

Once everything was gone, Clarke leaned back and patted her stomach. She was so full and saw Lexa do the same.

“That was so good,” Lexa smiled tiredly. Clarke felt bad knowing Lexa hadn’t caught up on her sleep yet.

“It really was. Food at the fair usually is. It’s like hotdogs at a baseball game. So good,” Clarke burped and immediately covered her mouth, “I’m so sorry, that’s so embarrassing,” Clarke started to say, but laughed when Lexa burped too.

“See, it’s natural,” Lexa smiled and it made Clarke relax, “You like baseball?” She questioned and Clarke nodded her head happily.

“Yeah, I do. I have season tickets to the Grounders every season,” Clarke loved baseball, it was something her and her dad shared, “Do you?”

“Oh yeah, baseball is the best,” Lexa started speaking with her hands which Clarke had learned she only did when she was excited about something, “I haven’t been able to go to a game yet this year, but I hope too.”

“Maybe we can go together,” Clarke suggested and found herself really looking forward to it. She knew her dad would understand after teasing her endlessly first of course.

“I would love that,” Lexa leaned up on her elbows, “I hope one day, woman will be allowed to play in the major leagues.”

“That would be amazing. I mean woman should have the right to play, I agree,” Clarke leaned up as well and watched Lexa’s eyes dart to her hand and back. Clarke took pity and reached out to lay her hand over Lexa’s and was rewarded with her half smile.

“Definitely,” Lexa looked around and Clarke watched her eyes light up when she spotted the games, “How about some games now?”

“Sure, but you know they’re rigged right?”

“That won’t stop me from winning you a stuffed animal though,” Lexa said cockily and Clarke found it sexy as hell.

“Alright, we can do that, but first, we need a funnel cake,” Clarke’s eyes followed someone carrying one by them and she licked her lips in anticipation.

“I concur,” Lexa stood up, “It’s not a proper fair unless there’s funnel cake,” Lexa bowed and Clarke giggled, “Be right back.”

Clarke watched Lexa go and knew she was in trouble.

-=-

Lexa pulled back to throw, the ring tight in her grasp as she prepared to throw. Two had already made it onto the bottle, she just needed one more to win the animal, Clarke had set her eyes on. Clarke stood slightly behind her as she whispered ‘Good luck’. It sent shivers down her spine, but Lexa squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. The pimply teenager wasn’t paying any attention, too busy on his phone which at the moment didn’t bother her.

One less person to see her possible failure.

The ring flew through the air as Lexa tossed and held her breath as it spun around the top over and over again. Lexa’s shoulders slumped and she looked down dejectedly. Clarke’s hug pulled her out of it as she looked up to see the ring snug against the others.

She did it.

“You did it, babe!” Clarke kissed her quickly on the lips and Lexa thought that was the best reward over anything else.

“Thanks,” Lexa whispered against her lips, her heart fluttered at the pet name, Clarke let out.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” The guy behind the counter said, “Congrats. What do you want?” The guy popped his gum and Lexa wanted to ring his scrawny neck for being rude, but Clarke’s smile prevented it because she looked so damn happy.

“I want the big raccoon please,” Clarke pointed to the top shelf where the biggest animals were. The guy huffed, but pulled it town and thrusted it at her.

“Have a good day,” He said without looking up from his phone. Lexa was about to reach and toss his phone away, but Clarke beat her to it. She snatched the phone from his dirty hands and tossed into the bin of small stuffed bears.

“You’re being rude and I don’t appreciate it. Good day,” Clarke grinned, took her hand and pulled her away.

“I didn’t realize you were a badass, Clarke,” Lexa took the raccoon from her to carry.

“I am a Marine, Lex,” Clarke had spotted something and Lexa looked up to see what it was and shook her head because of course it was a shooting game. Something she knew she would be horrible at and Clarke would surely kick her ass, “You’ve seen nothing yet.”

“I’m not arguing with you there,” Lexa knew better than that. She pulled Clarke over to the game where you held a shotgun and shot at the moving targets. Lexa knew her girl..Clarke would kill this game. She slapped down the money, “Show me what got.”

“Happy to.”

Lexa leaned against the counter and watched Clarke pick the gun up and held it to her shoulder. She heard Clarke mumbling to herself about the alinement being off slightly and watched as Clarke adjusted her stance. When the timer dinged, Lexa watched the metal figures pop up and start to move, but Clarke pinged them dead center each and every one.

She was done within fifteen seconds and hadn’t missed a single target.

Lexa was impressed, “Damn, that was...wow,” She was at a loss for words because Clarke stood there with the gun over her shoulder and a smirk adjourning her perfect, pink lips.

“Told you,” Clarke set down the gun and the guy behind the counter had leaned over and stared at her in a way Lexa didn’t like.

“What prize can I get you, pretty girl?” The guy leered at her chest and Lexa had to clench her fists.

“What do you want, babe?” Clarke wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Lexa shifted the raccoon to her other arm and squeezed Clarke’s hand.

“The lion,” Lexa pointed to the medium sized lion and saw the guy roll his eyes and pulled it down before handing it to them, “Thanks.”

“Anything for you.”

Lexa smiled, but it quickly fell when the guy started talking again, “You know if you ever need a guy, I’d be more than willing.”

“We’re good. My girl always satisfies me,” Clarke winked at her and Lexa flushed and unclenched her jaw because the look Clarke was giving her put all kinds of dirty thoughts in her head.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” he nodded with a smile, “Have a good night and if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

“Won’t happen,” Lexa gritted out, but Clarke pulled her away before she flew over the counter and decked the arrogant asshole. She shifted to hold both animals under one arm so she could hold Clarke’s hand with the other, but couldn’t get a good grip on them.

Clarke laughed and took the raccoon from her, “There, now it will be easier to hold hands.”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Clarke replied and Lexa noticed the Ferris wheel and knew that was one ride that Clarke hadn’t been on so she started to lead her towards it.

“How about we end our night with the Ferris Wheel?” Lexa smiled and got in the small line. It was the perfect time too because from what Lexa had calculated earlier, the sun was about to set it ten minutes. She kissed Clarke’s cheek as a plan formed in her mind, “Be right back.”

Before Clarke could protest, Lexa found the operator and told him her plan and tipped him well for her plan to happen. She thanked him and darted back over to Clarke.

“Where did you go?” Clarke asked.

“You’ll see.”

Within a few minutes, just as the sun had started to lower, Lexa helped Clarke into her seat with the stuffed animals at their feet. Lexa slid in next to her as the operator came by to check the gate and left with a wink at her.

The ride started as the sun started to set, pinks and oranges and reds streaked across the sky and Lexa was lost in its beauty as they came to a stop at the top. The sunset didn’t a hold a candle to Clarke though. Instead she found herself admiring Clarke as she watched the sky with a small smile that lit up her face.

“You planned this?”

“I did.”

“Thank you,” Clarke leaned over and kissed her deeply and all Lexa could do was hold on and enjoy it. When she pulled back, Clarke’s eyes twinkled, “You’re amazing.”

“You deserve it,” Lexa admitted and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear before Lexa kissed her again.

Neither felt the ride start moving, both too lost in each other.

-=-

Clarke woke up when she heard pounding on the door. She was disoriented and confused when she opened her eyes, instead of seeing her childhood room, she saw a ceiling she didn’t recgonize. She started to freak out when she felt an arm tighten around her and looked back to see Lexa snuggled up against her.

It relaxed her and Clarke sunk back into her embrace, “Too early. Sleep.”

Clarke found sleepy Lexa absolutely adorable, “Lex, we fell asleep on your couch…” She stopped when she saw that Lexa had fallen back asleep. She brushed back her unruly hair that was spread out across the couch and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The knocking on the door sounded again and Clarke got up having a feeling that whoever it was wasn’t going to stop.

Stalking to the door, Clarke threw the door open only to be met with Lexa’s best friend.

“Well, well, well,” Anya smirked knowingly, “What do we have here?”

“Nothing,” Clarke shook her head, “We fell asleep watching a movie.”

“Sure you did, blondie,” Anya crossed her arms, “Where’s Lexa?” Anya looked behind her.

“She’s sleeping,” Clarke stepped back to let Anya enter, “Did you two have plans?”

“Yeah, she roped me in helping you,” Anya pointed at her, “move.”

Clarke’s eyes widened, “Fuck!” She scrambled for her phone where she had twenty missed text messages and ten missed calls. Lexa shot up on the couch and Clakre took a moment to appreciate Lexa stretching and rubbing her eyes as she woke up. It was something Clarke could get used to it, she knew. Turning her attention back to her phone, Clarke dialed back the most recent number.

“Clarke, where are you?” Her dad’s voice floated through the phone, “We’ve been calling for the past hour.”

“Sorry, I fell asleep at Lexa’s,” Clarke rolled her eyes when she heard her dad laugh, “I’ll grab the key from downstairs and meet you outside, “Give me five minutes.”

“Take your time, kiddo,” Jake teased through the phone, “You’ve already made me wait this long, what’s a little longer?”

Clarke smiled, “Yeah, yeah, dad, thanks,” she hung up the phone and hoped her blush didn’t give her away. She looked back to where Lexa was, but found her in the kitchen making coffee, “Oh my god, you’re my hero.”

“I aim to please,” Lexa smirked, but qas quickly wiped off her face when Anya snickered.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Anya stood between them.

“What, An?” Lexa rolled her eyes behind her friend’s back which made Clarke smile.

“You’re moving into this building?”

“Yes,” Clarke answered with a raise of her eyebrow.

“What floor?” Anya looked back at Lexa.

“Across the hall actually,” Lexa admitted before Clarke could say anything.

“Oh this just keeps getting better and better,” Anya smirked and Clarke didn’t like the look on her face one bit, it reminded her too much of the looks her friends got when they were up to no good.

“Leave it alone,” Lexa commanded and Anya stopped laughing and looked at her incredulously,

“Awe, c’mon, I’m just having some fun.”

“At Clarke’s expense,” Lexa poured coffee for Clarke and handed her a cup, “You should probably get downstairs, but do you want a change of clothes first?”

“That would be great actually, looking down at her wrinkled clothes,” Clarke took a sip of her coffee and sighed at the welcoming taste.

“Be right back,” Lexa started out, but turned back, “Anya, behave.”

“Me, always,” Anya waved her away and Lexa disappeared, “So now that we’re alone briefly, I’ll keep this short, blondie. If you hurt her, I’ll hurt you back. I don’t care if you’re a marine. I have my ways. I’ll make your life a living hell.” The threat in Anya’s eyes was enough to have Clarke nodding.

“Of course,” Clarke spoke up, “I would never dream of hurting her. Lexa...she’s special.”

“That she is, just remember that and we’ll get along just fine,” Anya smacked her on the shoulder, her coffee sloshing dangerously close to the edge as Lexa waltzed back in the room in different clothes and much more awake than she previously was.

“Here you go?” Lexa looked between them, “What did I miss?”

“Nothing,” Anya said too quickly and Clarke mouthed that she would tell her later.

“Thanks, can I use your bathroom to change?”

“Of course,” Lexa started to point, but dropped her hand, “You know where it is,” Lexa smiled and Clarke kissed her quickly, ignoring Anya’s knowing look

“Be right back,” Clarke handed her coffee to Lexa and took the clothes and made her way to the bathroom to change. She could hear them talking, but couldn’t make out the words. Clarke gave them another minute before she emerged, “Aright, my dad is downstairs, let’s get me moved in. Anya, thanks for offering to help. You too, Lex.” She kissed her cheek.

“My pleasure,” Lexa smiled and took her hand.

“Not like I had much of choice,” Anya mumbled before she looked up, “What are we waiting for, chop, chop. Let’s get this shit done.”

“Raven will be by to help later,” Clarke casually commented and watched Anya’s head snap up with a smile, “Just thought you’d like to know.”

“Yeah, sure, cool...whatever,” Anya shrugged, but Clarke saw the anticipation in her eyes and knew that Anya had it bad for her friend.

Clarke led them out the door, excited to start the next chapter of her life, hopefully with Lexa by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Lexa had never had so much fun moving before than she was having with Clarke. It wasn’t even the stolen kisses when they got a moment alone or the discreet touches when they were surrounded by everyone else that had come to help. What it was, was just being around Clarke that made her feel lighter and happier than she had in years.

“Lex!” Clarke aimed a camera at her as Lexa was carrying a stack of boxes through the apartment. Still at the call of her name she turned around, “smile!”

Lexa did, just because of the wide smile on Clarke’s face as she snapped the picture then looked down at her phone to study it with a grin, “thanks.”

“Welcome,” Lexa couldn’t stop her smile though, not even after she turned around again and continued to carry the boxes into the bedroom.

Yes, it was a feeling she had come to crave as much as the blonde herself.

Soon all the big stuff was moved in and Clarke had pulled her onto the couch as her dad went back downstairs to get more boxes with Anya.

“I really like your dad,” Lexa turned to look at Clarke beside her, who was sprawled out beside her, blonde hair an adorable mess. It took everything she had to not lean in and kiss her.

“He likes you too, I can tell.” Clarke stretched her arms over her head and Lexa saw a sliver of skin revealed as her shirt rode up and her eyes locked on the pale skin before darting away to the safety of the floor. But Clarke smirked and she knew she was caught, “see something you like?”

“You know I do,” Lexa blushed and stood up, “I’m gonna get more boxes,” She turned back to look at Clarke who hadn’t moved, “You coming?”

“I wish,” Clarke muttered and sighed, “Yeah, right behind you.”

Lexa tried not to let what Clarke said affect her. Honestly, Lexa felt the same. It had been awhile for her and their makeout sessions were testing her resolve. She was determined to do this right though and didn’t want to rush what they were hopefully building.

It took another hour before everything was unloaded and the last of Clarke’s boxes were sitting in the front room. Both Jake and Anya took their leave after Clarke dismissed them saying that she would get to unpacking later.

Jake shook her hand and clapped her on the back, “It was nice to meet you, Lexa,” He leaned in closer, “Take care of my girl.”

“It was a pleasure, sir,” Lexa kept her grip firm and stared him in the eyes. “I promise I will.”

“Call me, Jake,” He smiled and hugged Clarke before he waved and left.

Anya just smirked with a wink before disappearing, “See you.”

“She doesn’t say much, does she?” Clarke said from her position on the floor opening a box and digging out the towels and washcloths.

“It takes her awhile to warm up to people is all,” Lexa smiled and kissed her on top of her head before sitting down next to her, “What can I do to help?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure what’s in what boxes so if you could just start unpacking them and setting it aside, that would be great,” Clarke gave her a sheepish smile, “Some of the boxes have been packed since I went on my first tour.”

Lexa took a deep breath, not liking the thought of Clarke in danger. Being a medic, she knew that Clarke had run straight into danger, much like she did. She still smiled and nodded, “I can do that,” She stood back up and made her way to the other side of the room where boxes were piled up, “Just start anywhere?”

“Yeah, thank you for all your help, Lex.”

“My pleasure, Clarke,” She pulled down a box and found a variety of books and couldn’t help but smile at some of the romance books she had. The next box contained kitchenware, but the third box caught her attention and she sat cross legged on the floor because this one, Lexa knew she would take the time going through.

It was Clarke’s medals, awards and honors she received in the military.

Lexa was in awe as she pulled out box after box that contained medals after she opened the first one. She took care of removing each and everyone before gingerly setting them down next to her to look at in a moment. Next she pulled out multiple awards and honors all framed.

She didn’t hear Clarke sidle up to her until she sat down next to her and took one of the plaques from beside her, “I’m sorry, I snooped, but I couldn’t resist looking at them. This is amazing...you’re amazing.”

“Thank you,” Clarke’s cheeks tinted pink, “It’s hard to be proud of them though when so many other soldiers didn’t make it home. I don’t feel like I should be awarded for doing my job and protecting my country.”

Lexa felt bad for making Clarke dredge up painful memories. That was never her intention. She laid a hand on Clarke’s thigh reassuring, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t,” Clarke picked up them up one by one. She smiled softly at Lexa as she did. But Lexa could still see the memories shining in Clarke’s eyes, good and bad and she couldn’t have even imagine what she had seen. With her arms full, Clarke headed toward her bedroom at the end of the hall.

Lexa moved to get up, excited to see where Clarke would put them, but as she did she found one last medal in the bottom of the box. Reaching in she pulled it out and opened the polished wooden box carefully and stared at the medal inside. It was a gold star on a blue ribbon. She didn’t recognize many of them. This one was a gold star on a blue ribbon and it had her attention and she touched it gently.

This medal, she felt like she’d seen before. But she couldn’t place it.

“Lex?” Clarke called from the bedroom and made her jump and look up. Lexa bit her lip, and shook her head at herself. Closing the box she took it with her back to where Clarke was waiting.

“Sorry,” Lexa handed the medal over to Clarke, who was putting it with the others on the top shelf of her closet. She almost protested, but didn’t. Just because she thought they should be displayed, didn’t mean Clarke felt the same way. But she forgot all about it when Clarke pushed her out of the closet and slammed the door behind her.

Clarke’s hands fit to her hips and then her lips were on her mouth and Lexa felt every bone in her body melt right then and there. Clarke’s lips were insistent and demanding on hers, and Lexa let her take control. If this is what she needed in this moment, then she would gladly let her have it.

“Please...please...make me forget…” Clarke breathed out into the kiss, but Lexa broke it when she felt Clarke’s tears against her cheek.

“I got you, let it out. It’s okay,” Lexa took Clarke’s weight when she sunk into her and cradled her as Lexa lowered them to the floor. Clarke was trembling in her arms. It broke Lexa’s heart.

“There was this kid,” Clarke took a shaky breath, "Charlotte, in Afghanistan with me. She was part of my unit. I couldn’t get her out, Lexa…” blue eyes shot up to look at hers and tears streamed down Clarke’s face, “I tried to reach her. I tried. But she died and she was just a kid.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Lexa stroked her back, “I don’t know exactly what happened, but I do know you and I know you did everything you could,” She brushed the tears still cascading down Clarke’s face and kissed her forehead gently, “Don’t blame yourself. I understand it’s not that easy, believe me, but you have to try.”

“I know, I know I just wish I could have done more,” clutching at Lexa’s back for strength she buried her face and admitted, “a week later we could have all gone home,” Clarke picked up her face and looked at Lexa’s and took a deep breath, “I got out without a scratch.”

“You survived, and I know you feel guilty. But tell me, would Charlotte want you to?” Lexa’s heart hurt for her. But more than anything she wanted to help her.

“No,” Clarke said quietly, “she wouldn’t want me to. None of them would.” Clarke sniffed a little and put her head on Lexa’s shoulder again. Her tears stopped slowly and they sat quietly on the floor of her new room. Her bed hadn’t been put together yet. She saw it out of the corner of her eye. Its pieces against the wall and the bare mattress on the floor. It was strange to be noticing these kinds of things right now, “Lexa?”

“Yes?”

“Can you..” Clarke shifted a little, suddenly a little nervous about what she was about to ask. But she hadn’t been alone anywhere in years, “can you stay with me tonight?”

“Of course,” Lexa rubbed her back and kissed her head again. She did have to make a call, but nothing would keep her away from Clarke tonight, “there’s no place I’d rather be.”

“Thanks.”

“No need to thank me, Clarke,” Lexa brought their joined hands to her lips, “I meant what I said. I’m right where I want to be.”

“It means a lot, Lex,” Clarke smiled up at her, and kissed her cheek softly, before standing and going out of the room.

-=-

Once Lexa heard Clarke banging around in the front of the apartment, she tugged out her phone, stood and dialed the firehouse number. The phone rang five times. Which was unacceptable and she’d have to talk to them about that. Finally Niylah picked up,

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Its me, Lexa,” she began without prelude. Clarke’s room was like hers, and had a private balcony. To get a little more privacy Lexa went to it, slid open the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony before sliding the door closed again, “I need you to put me on call tonight. Something’s come up,” the air smelled like rain and Lexa ended up gripping the rail and staring out into the woodlands behind the building. Clarke had a beautiful view.

Hers was a parking lot.

There was a pause on the other end and she half expected Niylah to question her but finally, if hesitantly, she said, “ _sure, I’ll let the others know._ ”

Lexa sighed in relief, “thank you.”

“ _Welcome, boss,_ ” Niylah answered, “ _is there anything else?_ ”

“Yes, actually,” Lexa spoke up her earlier thought, “make it to the phone faster, we’re a firehouse.”

“ _Okay but I-_ ”

Right at that moment, Lexa heard the glass door open behind her and she turned around to see Clarke step out onto the balcony. Lexa smiled at her, but interrupted Niylah, “thank you, I have to go.” Lexa held one hand out toward Clarke. Clarke took it and Lexa pulled her in to her.

“ _Okay then. Talk to you later._ ”

Niylah hung up the call and Lexa did too. Looking at Clarke she pushed the phone into her pocket, “hi, Beautiful. That was just the station.” Lexa pulled Clarke close into her arms and spun them both to face the railing, settling in behind her. But then Clarke’s silky neck was right there, and she couldn’t help but lower her lips and kiss it again and again. Clarke gasped and without pulling away her mouth Lexa glanced up in time to see Clarke tip her head to the side exposing more of her neck.

“Lexa…” Clarke whispered.

Lexa smiled on Clarke’s skin. Her heart was fluttering nervously inside her but so was wild excitement. This was a first, for them. A first taste of them. Tightening her hands at Clarke’s waist she started to suck a little harder on her throat. And it was herself, she realized vaguely as her eyelashes fluttered closed, moaning softly because Clarke’s skin tasted and felt so good under her lips, “is this okay?” she murmured, softly kissing the spot.

“More than okay,” Clarke turned suddenly in her arms, but Lexa kept her arms around her. Clarke lifted her hands to the top button of Lexa’s shirt. Their eyes met and Clarke kissed her mouth quickly and looked at the button, “can I? I want see you...” the words trailed away and Clarke looked up at her again.

Lexa, realizing what Clarke was asking, was barely able to stay on her feet. She wet her own lips that had gone suddenly dry, her own heart hammering hard and couldn’t stop the series of small nods she was giving Clarke. She didn’t want to, “go ahead.” She wanted this.

So very much

Clarke leaned in, and trapped her lower lip in her teeth and started sucking. Lexa closed her eyes, her head spinning from it, and from the feel of Clarke’s fingers fumbling at the top button of her shirt. It came undone and Clarke moved down to the next, but she hadn’t stopped kissing her. Lexa tightened her fingers a little more on Clarke’s waist as the second button came undone and then the next. She couldn’t help but start kissing the warm lips teasing hers. She couldn’t help but reach for the hem of Clarke’s shirt-

“Hey! Here you two are-” Octavia’s voice shattered the moment, “oh shit!”

Lexa sprang back like she’d been burned, her shirt halfway unbuttoned as she turned away from Octavia as she hastily buttoned up her shirt. She looked back at Clarke who was watching her in concern. Lexa took a deep breath before turning around and facing Octavia who had a small smile on her face before Lexa leveled her with a look.

Clarke however, rounded on her friend, “What the hell, O?” She stepped forward, but Lexa grabbed her hand and held her back, “I gave you the key for emergencies, not to barge in whenever you please.”

“Geez, sorry,” Octavia held up her hands, “I just wanted to bring you two food.”

“Thank you, that was nice of you,” Lexa spoke up keeping a hand on Clarke’s lower back.

“You’re welcome,” She looked back and forth between them, “I’ll just...give you two a moment. Again, I’m sorry,” Octavia disappeared back inside and Lexa shook her head. It was probably better they were interrupted or else their first time would have been on the balcony and that was not at all how Lexa wanted it to happen. Plus, Lexa knew you could never be too careful. Just because it was woods behind them, didn’t necessarily make it one hundred percent private.

Call her old fashioned, but she pictured a completely different scenario.

“Ready to go eat?” Clarke asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Lexa looked over at her and nodded. She held her hand out toward Clarke who took it, “yeah.” It was time to face the music. But she didn’t care. It was worth it. Lexa kissed the back of Clarke’s fingers loving the blush that crept up Clarke’s face and led the way back inside.

-=-

Hard rain settled over the city. Thunder and lightning rattled everything and made the power go out her first night in her apartment.

“I’m okay dad,” Clarke spoke into her phone and sank into a chair in her kitchen, “really. I can handle a little storm.” Lightning flashed and thunder clapped loudly nearby, making her jump. Clarke bit her lip amused at herself.

“Just checking to be sure, Clarke.”

“I’m fine. I love you.” she rolled her eyes softly. She was learning it didn’t matter how she got, she was always his baby. And her mom’s. She heard her mom yelling if she was sure in the background, “tell mom too, okay.”

“I will. I love you too, Kiddo.”

“Love you both. Bye dad.”

“Bye.”

Clarke hung up the call and bruised herself with finding the candles she’d unpacked and setting them around the rooms and lighting them. Lexa had gone back to her apartment for just a few minutes to grab her gear and a change of clothes. The power, of course, had to wait until Lexa left.

Once all the candles were lit, she grabbed her ipad that was thankfully fully charged and pulled up her Netflix queue. The door opened and Clarke turned to the door to see Lexa frozen in the doorway.

“Are you going to come in or just stand there?” Clarke stood up with a laugh and made her way over to Lexa who had brought all her fire gear and had her helmet in her hand.

Lexa’s eyes raked her up and down, “are you okay?” she looked around to imply the power being down.

“Well, that depends,” Clarke laughed again, “it's not everyday I have a hot firefighter come to check on me personally when the power goes out.”

Lexa gave her a lopsided smile, “you’re sure?”

“Come watch a show with me.” Clarke answered, and led her toward the couch. Standing there by it Lexa looked unsure with her things in her hand, looking around for a place to put them.

“Floor okay?” Clarke said and watched Lexa set everything down, except for her radio. Over which in the sudden quiet except for the thunder outside she could hear the dispatcher for a few seconds saying something over the radio.

“You can put that on the table,” Clarke whispered, motioning to the coffee table.

Lexa set it down, turning the volume on low before she joined her on the floor. Clarke was happy to see that Lexa had changed into sweats and a t-shirt and her feet her bare. She had changed as well as wore sweats and a tank top. She pulled a blanket off the couch to cover them and grabbed pillows to put behind their backs before she set the ipad in front of them on the coffee table, “This is cozy.”

“Is it okay?” Clarke wasn’t sure if Lexa was truly comfortable and worried for a second, “If not, we can get on the couch and...we’ll…” She was cut off when Lexa kissed lips and silenced her.

“This is perfect,” Lexa breathed against her lips. She pulled back and left a kiss on her forehead before settling back and opening her arm for her to cuddle against her, “So what are we watching?”

“The Bold Type,” Clarke had heard great reviews about it and was excited to check it out, “I’ve heard awesome things, is that cool with you.”

“Works for me,” Lexa sighed as Clarke settled against her and Clarke couldn’t help but let out a sigh of her own. Being in Lexa’s arms was magical and she never wanted to leave.

The first couple episodes went by in silence, Lexa drawing patterns on her bare skin where her shirt rode up. She in turn had been dragging her fingers over Lexa’s abs. Honestly, she could feel how firm they were and was in awe even though she hadn’t really seen them yet.

“Are you excited to start work Monday?” Lexa broke the silence and looked down at her.

“Yeah, I am, but I’m nervous,” Clarke admitted, snuggling farther into Lexa’s embrace, “It’s just been so long, I was in the marines for years and a regular civilian job will be a huge change,” She paused the show before the next episode started.

“I can understand being nervous, but I had complete faith that you’re going to be amazing,” Lexa kissed her head, “That I have no doubt.”

“Thank you,” Clarke was surprised and humbled by the faith and belief that Lexa had in her. They had only started dating, but Lexa showed more interest in what she wanted than any of her previous exes.

It honestly floored her. Lexa was truly one of a kind.

Clarke stared at her lips in the candlelight that she craved always. Lexa looked up and Clarke slid her thumb over them amazed at how soft they were..

“Clarke...” her name was whispered onto the pad of her thumb. Watching her with dark eyes, Lexa teased Clarke’s thumb with the tip of her tongue.

“Lexa..” Clarke rasped. She remembered the glimpse she got of Lexa’s silky skin earlier and her pert perfect breasts under a gray sports bra. The image would forever be in her head and before she knew what she was doing, Clarke shifted and groaned and slid over into Lexa’s lap to straddle her.

Before Lexa could say anything, Clarke captured her lips in a deep kiss and fisted her hands in Lexa’s hair before biting her plump bottom lip. It drew a whine from Lexa that only sparked the heat in her belly even more. She soothed it with her tongue before requesting access that Lexa eagerly gave. She explored the recess of Lexa’s mouth with her tongue, tasting the beer they had with dinner and without even realizing it, she started to grind down into Lexa’s lap.

Lexa’s hands were on her lower back before one slid up and onto her neck pulling her even closer. Clarke’s hands went to the bottom of Lexa’s t-shirt pulling up slightly to show her intent. Lexa was nodding before Clarke could even ask.

“I want to see all of you,” Clarke rasped as she started to yank it off…

Thunder clapped all around them and to Clarke felt like the building shook with the force of it. It was followed by a streak of lightning that lit up her living room. It made Clarke jump and hide her face in Lexa’s neck. Normally, Clarke loved storms, but after her last tour, loud noises sometimes set her off. She felt Lexa stroke her back which helped to calm her down.

“It’s okay, you’re safe,” Lexa continued in hush tones as Clarke got her breathing under control.

“I’m okay, thanks,” Clarke looked up at her sheepishly, “It just startled me is all.”

Lexa looked like she was going to argue, but instead kissed her on the forehead, “Okay. It sounds like the storm is getting worse,” She checked the time, “Ready for bed?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna sleep on the floor though, the bed hasn’t gotten set up yet,” Clarke had slept in worse places, so a mattress on the floor was the least of her worries.

“Nonsense,” Lexa picked her up off her and set her down, “I’ll go put it together. It won’t take me long,” She disappeared down the hall and towards her bedroom.

Clarke sat there for a moment before she shut off her tablet and followed after Lexa.

She stopped in the doorway to see Lexa fitting her frame together, it was a basic frame that hooked together, but her headboard was a wooden one carved by her dad that she’d had since she got her own king sized bed.

“I love this headboard,” Lexa smiled as she ran a gentle hand over the carvings, “It’s unique.”

“Thank you,” Clarke remembered when her dad gave it to her, “My dad made it. He made it king sized because according to him, I sprawl out like a starfish,” She laughed, “Fair warning.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lexa laughed with a wink before she went back to work.

“Do you need any help?” Clarke asked, her eyes zeroing in on the bulging biceps as Lexa lifted the headboard in question and set in position against the wall.

“No. Its okay. I have it. But where are you wanting your bed?” Lexa grunted, “I figured here in the middle made the most logical sense, but than I realized I should ask you…” she trailed off and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her sweats.

“Where you have it is good,” Clarke surveyed the room before her eyes were drawn back to Lexa as she bent over to latch the headboard in place, her forearm muscles straining and Clarke could picture all those muscles straining for an entirely different reason. She licked her lips as Lexa finished with the headboard and got the box spring into place followed by the memory foam mattress she loved. She cleared her throat, “You didn’t have to do this.”

Lexa smiled, “I know, but I wanted to,” She looked around the room and Clarke saw her head over to where her sheets and blanket rested on top of the box in the corner, “These work?”

“Yes, but let me help,” Clarke sprang into action and it didn’t take them long before the bed was made, “Thank you, Lexa.”

“Anytime,” Lexa scratched the back of her neck, “I’ll let you get some sleep,” She checked her watch, “It’s late. Goodnight, Clarke.”

Clarke arched a brow, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To sleep on the couch,” Lexa answered automatically, “Am I not?”

“No, you’re sleeping in bed with me,” Clarke pointed to the bed and put her hands on her hips. She wanted to fall asleep with Lexa, but more than that she wanted to wake up beside her.

What better way to spend her first night in her new apartment than with the woman she was quickly falling head over heels for?

“Clarke…” Lexa groaned, “I...the couch..we should...I’ll be close.”

“We will just sleep and snuggle, that’s all,” Clarke wanted more, a lot more, but knew Lexa wanted to take it slow and honestly so did she.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive,” Clarke replied without a doubt. She climbed into bed and flipped the covers on the other side and waited patiently for Lexa to follow. She watched a myriad of emotions flit across Lexa’s face before she finally smiled and joined her in bed.

“You’re still trouble,” Lexa whispered as she laid back and rolled over on her side to face her.

“I know,” Clarke smiled and kissed her before she rolled over with her back facing Lexa and sighed in contentment when Lexa wrapped her arms tight around her, and put her chin on her shoulder.

“Goodnight, Clarke,” Lexa kissed the top of her head and embraced her more.

“Goodnight, Lexa.”

-=-

Clarke found herself loving her job and settling in well with everyone. It wasn’t as hard as she thought to fit in with her new coworkers. Her favorite part were the mornings that Lexa brought her coffee before her shifts.

Today was no exception.

A knock on the door sounded and Clarke opened to Lexa standing there in her work pants, suspenders up around her shoulders, hair pulled back in a messy bun and a tight black t-shirt on her lithe frame and Clarke swallowed thickly. No matter how many times in the last couple weeks she’d seen Lexa in her uniform, it never got old.

“Hello, beautiful,” Lexa greeted her with a kiss and a steaming mug of coffee that smelled heavenly.

“You spoil me,” Clarke leaned in to kiss her again, but pulled back before it could get too heated. She knew she would be late if that happened and as much as she wanted Lexa, Clarke couldn’t be late, not so soon after she started.

“You deserve it,” Lexa said simply and stepped in after Clarke stepped back.

“So do you,” Clarke smiled and headed towards the kitchen and pulled out a pan of cinnamon rolls that had been warming in the oven. She handed one to Lexa who eyed them with a smile.

“Are these for me?” Lexa asked, her cheeks tinged pink.

“Yes, I know they’re your favorite,” Clarke handed her one and took one for herself.

“I mentioned it once in passing, I didn’t think you’d remember,” Lexa looked at her in awe and something else that Clarke couldn’t identify.

“I remember everything you say,” Clarke shrugged her shoulders casually. She didn’t mention that she had practiced most of yesterday while Lexa was on shift to get them perfect or the minor burn she had on her arm that was covered up by her long-sleeved shirt. Seeing Lexa’s smile made it all worth it.

She would happily make a million of them just to see Lexa’s bashful smile.

“You’re amazing, you know that,” Lexa took her hand that was laying on the counter and brought it to her lips and left a lingering kiss on her knuckles.

“So are you,” Clarke’s heart was full despite everything and it was a wonderful feeling, “Eat, please.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lexa took a bite and Clarke watched her reaction carefully. Lexa’s eyes closed and look of pure bliss spread across her face. She was secretly relieved, “These are amazing, Clarke. Thank you so much.”

“My pleasure,” Clarke leaned forward to wipe off some icing with her thumb, but decided last minute to instead use her mouth. She heard a hitch in Lexa’s breathing as she did and wondered if Lexa’s heart was hammering as hard as hers, “yum.”

Lexa gulped, “very,” Her eyes had darkened and Clarke knew she needed to change the subject before they got carried away knowing they didn’t have time.

“Do you have your normal shift today,” Clarke cleared her throat and took a step back. She watched Lexa blink rapidly and shake her head.

“Training.”

“Sounds exciting,” Clarke busied herself with packing up the rest of the cinnamon rolls in a to go container for Lexa and handed them to her.

“We’ll see,” Lexa seemed to come back to her senses and looked her up and down,”Thank you, the guys will love them,” Lexa paused for a moment, “When do you get off today?”

“Five,” Clarke answered with a smile, “Got something in mind?”

“Date tonight?”

“Of course,” Clarke set her coffee down on the counter and pulled Lexa in by her suspenders. She placed a long, deep kiss to her lips, “Have I told you how much I love you in suspenders?”

“A time or two,” Lexa laughed, “I’ll pick you up at 7.”

“It’s a date,” Clarke smiled, her heart beating a mile a minute just being in Lexa’s presence. Lexa was the last thing she thought she’d find when she came home, but was so happy she did because Lexa had quickly became the best thing. She kept trying to work up the courage to ask her to be her girlfriend, but was always distracted by the woman in question.

She would ask soon because she wasn’t going to let Lexa get away.

“I look forward to it,” Lexa hummed into the kiss before checking her watch, “Enjoy your coffee, but I gotta go or I’ll be late to train the rookies.”

“I need to go too, but please careful,” Clarke kissed her gently and shoved her towards the door, grabbing her coffee and keys as she went. She blushed when Lexa pulled the door open with a flourish and bowed.

“After you, m’lady,” She winked as she did so.

“Nerd.”

“You love it,” Lexa smirked triumphantly as she followed Clarke out the door.

“I do,” Clarke kissed her again, “You gonna tell me where we’re going tonight?”

“Nope,” Lexa whispered against her lips, “It’s a surprise.”

“Okay,” Clarke pouted, but it quickly turned into a smile when Lexa kissed her, “See you later.”

“Yes, you will,” Lexa laughed as she opened the door and stepped into her apartment with her container clutched tightly in her hands, but not without one more chaste kiss.

“Can’t wait,” She whispered, watching Lexa for a moment before the door closed and and the last thing she saw was Lexa’s smile. She didn’t think it was possible to be this happy and took the time to enjoy the feeling before hurrying off down the stairs.

She knew she was cutting it close, but it had been totally worth it.

Anything in regards to Lexa was.

-=-

“Nurse Griffin, please come to the nurse’s station,” Clarke looked up at the speaker in confusion, wondering why she was being called. It was just now her lunch break and she was looking forward to eating, even if it meant hospital food. It had been a busy morning and was shaping up to be an even busier afternoon. She thought about calling to see if it was important. But it was a hospital. So of course it was.

Clarke stepped out of line and made her way down to the lower floor, her stomach rumbling the whole time. Arriving at the nurses station, Vera looked up at her and smiled, “you have an admirer.”

“What?” Clarke raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

Vera reached under the desk and pulled out a rectangular box wrapped in white tissue paper and offered it to her, “they sent this for you.”

She took the package and pulled the card off and couldn’t help the big smile that took over her face, “Open me after work, LW,” Clarke blushed and was tempted to open it now, but decided to wait like Lexa requested.

“They must be something special to put that dopey smile on your face,” Vera teased

Clarke looked up from the card and blushed, “huh?” She had been thinking about Lexa all day; her laugh, her lips, her abs that she was dying to see, the way she said her name, those cheekbones and that smile..

“I said, they must be special.” Vera laughed.

“What? Oh?” Clarke turned crimson and put the card down. She smiled at Vera, “She is.”

“What is her name?”

“Lexa…” Clarke blushed and ducked her head knowing it wouldn’t do any good because Vera had known her since she was a kid.

Vera’s eyes widened in surprise and her mouth dropped a little, “Lexa Woods? The firefighter?” She started grinning and leaning back in her chair with a smirk at Clarke.

Clarke rolls her eyes, “you either know her or my mom has a big mouth.”

“Both,” Vera confirmed with a chuckle, “Lexa Woods is in here often. If anyone can make you smile like that, Clarke, you should keep her.”

“I’m not going to answer that just yet,” Clarke looked at Vera with a small smile, “I know you’ll just report back to my mom,” It was another reminder that Lexa wasn’t hers yet, but she intended her to be.

Hopefully tonight.

Very was trying to hide a smile as she produced a to-go box and a shake, “she sent these for you too. So I had to call right away.” She leaned back in her chair in amusement.

Clarke’s mouth watered at the smell and when she opened the box, she immediately took a hot fry and shoved in her mouth. Her eyes closed in bliss at the salty taste, “I’ll have to thank her.”

“Yes you do, this is mighty sweet of her,” Vera reached over and squeezed her hand, “I’ll let you go enjoy your lunch. I expect details later.”

“We’ll see,” Clarke laughed and took her everything with her to the break room. She stashed the package in her locker before she sat down at a table and enjoyed her food. Luckily nobody was around to see her practically inhaling her it. She leaned back in her chair and pulled out her phone.

'Thank you for the food, it was very sweet of you,' Clarke texted her not expecting a reply right away because Lexa was training, 'I’m curious about the package though, care to give me a hint?' She laughed as she sent it knowing Lexa wouldn’t let anything slip before her pager went off and she dashed down the hall.

-=-

She had been running drills all morning. By lunchtime, they were working on attaching different nozzles and hoses of different diameters into one working hose length. It was a matter of laying out the hoses so that male hose ends crossed over male hose ends and female hose ends crossed over female. Lexa paced by the back of her favorite engine with a stopwatch watching recruits scramble. They had to do all of this in a matter of a minute.

“Done!” Ontari jumped to her feet, the most vocal of the new recruits. Lexa had saw and already clicked her stopwatch off though. She glanced down at the timepiece and shook her head, “minute and nine seconds..”

“That’s close enough.” Ontari stated. Around the firehouse, the veterans fell silent. Over by her own favorite engine Anya started biting her lip as she changed its tire. Lincoln just shook his head and continued cleaning his gear nearby.

“No,” Lexa said at last, she came to a stop in front of Ontari, “nine extra seconds is nine seconds longer there are lives in danger.”

“Then lets see you do it.” Ontari kicked the hoses, scrambling them all. She stood there with her hands on her hips. Anya had stopped working on the tire. Lincoln had dropped his gear.

Ontari smirked and scrambled the hoses further and stepped back, “well?” she looked down at the mess she’d made, and then up at Lexa and lifted an eyebrow.

Narrowing her eyes, Lexa put her fingers between her teeth and let out a loud whistle. Then the race was on. She dropped to the first hose already and found its end by the time Lincoln and Anya and Emori out of the office came running and grabbed up a hose each, fitting them to each others and closing the clamps. Lexa dragged it to the in house hydrant, got it on and tossed the crowbar through the valve that turned the water on full blast..

It sprayed full force all over Ontari as the hose flopped and flipped about on the floor, making the new recruit screech loudly. Lexa reached down and clicked off her watch, “forty-four seconds.” Shaking her head, Anya closed the valve and Lexa held the watch up in front of Ontari’s dripping face to prove it.

Ontari only snorted.

Lexa took a deep breath and undid the hoses and flung them apart, “now, you will all try again,” she told the recruits who were standing there speechless, “we will attach more-” her phone vibrated in her pocket and she stopped pacing. It was Clarke. Even though it vibrated like any other person whom ever texted her, she just knew, “Lincoln?” she asked suddenly.

“Commander?” he smirked at her, arms folded, leaning on her engine.

“Take over for a moment please?” she asked.

He snorted and nodded and started his way over. But she didn’t even wait for him to get there before she turned and walked away evenly as she could past the group of them.

But once around the corner and out of sight, she broke into a run toward the bathroom as fast as her feet could carry her. Lexa opened a stall door and slammed it closed again, locking it behind her before whipping out her phone. A smile spread over her face.

It _was_ Clarke.

_Thank you for the food, it was very sweet of you_.

Lexa grinned ear to ear and read the message a few times. She had figured Clarke had to be tired of healthy food and thought to have something sent for her from one of her favorite grills. She hadn’t had time to deliver it to the hospital herself. If only she could have. Wetting her lips in excitement she looked down and read the rest of the text,

_I’m curious about the package though, care to give me a hint?_

Holding her breath she typed back quickly, _‘I’m glad you liked it.’_ sending that she tried to think of a answer but her brain was so short-circuited right now from Clarke that all she could come up with was, ‘ _and ruin the surprise?_ ’ Lexa hit send, and hoped that Clarke would answer, and hoped she could keep her game together this time.

Within a second she got a text back, ' _Vera teased me.’_ it said. The next text was _‘I blushed like a schoolgirl.’_

_'I bet you looked adorable,'_ Lexa couldn’t stop smiling.

Clarke sent back, ‘ _tease.’_

Lexa laughed and typed, _’I bet I’ll blush a lot next time I come.’_ She hit send and kicked the stall door lightly with her foot and mashed more words quick as she could into her phone, _‘next time I come to the hospital I mean…’_

Back at the hospital, Clarke laughed out loud and typed, _‘oh really?’_ she could barely stay still from excitement, _‘I would love to see that.’_ she added a winking emoji and bit her lip as she waited for a response.

_‘Maybe you will later,’_ Lexa flirted back awkwardly, _‘I mean, if you want to…’_ she texted right after.

A laughing emoji came in, _‘I would love that.’_

Lexa fist pumped looking forward even more to their date tonight. A banging on the stall door sounded and Lexa looked up in frustration, “Yes?”

“You gonna stay in there the rest of the afternoon?” Ontari called out and Lexa could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“Be right out,” Lexa called out and heard footsteps stomp away. She glared after them, but her phone chimed again. Clarke’s next text was a question.

_Where are you right now?_

_‘Hiding in the bathroom,’_ Lexa did what she had to do in order to text Clarke. She couldn’t help but wonder what Clarke was thinking which in turn got her thinking. A couple seconds slipped past and she stared down at her phone breathless..

At the hospital Clarke cracked up the second the text came in. So hard, that she almost fell out of her chair because she had this image in her head of her of Lexa hiding in a bathroom stall. Harper had come in and looked over at her in question, but Clarke just shook her head, “I’m fine,” she said. Harper sat down to each her lunch and Clarke went back to her phone,

_‘That’s freaking adorable,’_ she sent several laughing faces, _‘and something I have to see.’_ she couldn’t stop her chuckles, and Harper looked over at her again. But Clarke ignored her and just teased Lexa with what she’d texted a minute ago, ‘maybe I will later.’

_‘Can we skip the next few hours and it already be seven?’_ Lexa replied, a goofy smile on her face.

_‘I wish,’_ Clarke replied, _‘How about a picture of your abs to tide me over?’_

Lexa smirked, reading the text. But at the same time her mind went to the feel of Clarke’s fingers on her abs through her shirt the night before. Deciding to do it, she shrugged her suspender straps off and reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it out.. then stopped. A wicked grin crossed her face, “fair is fair, Clarke,” she typed back quickly, “first show me part of you.” Lexa hit send. She had no idea where Clarke was at the hospital, but she hoped it was somewhere private. Lexa was already blushing. She bit her thumb and waited.

_‘How about I show you in person later?’_

_'Is that a promise?'_ Lexa fell off the toilet right as Anya burst into the room, slamming open the stall door hard enough to release the lock. She took one look at her with her suspenders down, shirt untucked, hair mused and before Lexa could speak, Anya held up her hand.

“I don’t want to know,” Anya shook her head, grinning, “Not now, but don’t for a second think I won’t be teasing the hell out of you later.”

Lexa shook her head before she leaned it against the wall, ' _F_ _air,'_ She smiled as she read Clarke’s reply.

_‘Yes.’_

Lexa bit her lip and replied, _‘Can’t wait, gotta go. See you tonight,’_ She pocketed her phone before Anya could snatch it.

“Let’s go,” Lexa shook her head as she followed a laughing Anya out of the bathroom.

-=-

Clarke was tired by the end of her shift, but so incredibly happy as she clung to the package Lexa sent and made her way up thier hall in her scrubs. Arriving at her door she couldn’t help but stop and look back at Lexa’s closed one behind her. A smile tugged at her lips as she wondered if Lexa was already home and it took her everything she had to not go over and knock to find out and instead wait a little longer to see her.

Lexa would distract her. And while a welcome distraction she needed to get ready and she wanted to look perfect. Unlocking her door Clarke stepped inside.

Clarke tossed the package on the bed and checked her watch. She had time, but needed to shower to get rid of the hospital smell. She stayed in the shower a little longer than she intended but it felt really good and would be even better later, she hoped. Clarke padded barefoot in her towel to her bed and unwrapped her gift. Her mouth dropped open as she pulled out knee length blue dress that was almost the exact shade of her eyes.

It was gorgeous.

She laid it out on her bed as she hurried back to the bathroom to fix her hair and put on makeup. Clarke decided to curl her hair and part it to the side where it hund more on the right side of her face. Her makeup was light, but she made sure to highlight her eyes. She’d been told more than once that they were her best feature. Once satisfied, she dashed back to the bedroom and pulled out her blue lingerie before sliding the dress up and zipping it up. It fit like a glove, accentuating her cleavage and flared at the bottom to give it a little pop.

Lexa had good taste.

She spun around with a smile, taking one last look in the mirror. Clarke grabbed her clutch just as someone knocked on the door. She checked the time to see she still had fifteen minutes and wondered who it could be. Clarke swung the door open without looking and had to catch herself on the door jamb.

“You look absolutely stunning,” Clarke breathed out as she looked Lexa up and down. She was standing there with a bashful smile and flowers. Lexa stood there in a green button up, black dress pants and boots and grey suspenders completing the outfit. The top two buttons of her shirt were undone and Clarke got a peek of her collarbone and cleavage. She licked her lips and finally tore her gaze away to meet Lexa’s eyes who were currently eyeing her hungrily.

“I got..nothing on you,” Lexa’s jaw was unhinged and Clarke would have smirked in triumph if she could pick up her own from the floor, “You are breathtaking, Clarke,” Lexa stumbled forward and kissed her cheek, “these are for you,” She thrust the flowers towards her, her cheeks flushed pink.

“Thank you,” Clarke inhaled the blue tulips, surprised and humbled that Lexa remembered they were her favorite flower. Any other time she’d gotten flowers from people she dated, always brought roses. This meant more than words could say, “You remembered…”

“Of course, I remember everything you say,” Lexa quoted back what she had told her this morning.

Clarke blushed and couldn’t resist any longer. She hooked a finger in Lexa’s suspenders and yanked her forward and crashed their lips together in an urgent kiss that promised there was more to come and left her a little breathless, “You’re amazing.”

“I try,” Lexa smiled and rubbed smudged lipstick off Clarke’s lips with the pad of her thumb.

“I’ll be right back,” She kissed Lexa again, “Can you put those in water, vases are in one of the cabinets?” She dashed to the bathroom to re-apply her lipstick, leaving Lexa to her own devices for a moment.

It had only taken a couple minutes before she emerged from the bathroom to find Lexa in the kitchen pulling out container after container of burned and raw cinnamon rolls Clarke hadn’t gotten to tossing out just yet.

Lexa looked up when she approached with a small smirk, “Do I wanna know?”

“I can explain…” Clarke hurried forward and grabbed a vase out and filled it with water to buy some time. Once the flowers were arranged, she turned back to Lexa who was leaning against the island, legs crossed just watching her.

That stupid smirk still on her beautiful face.

‘By all means…” Lexa gestured for her to continue.

“I’m not a baker and I wanted them to be perfect for you. You only deserve the best and it was worth the hours I put in to see your smile and was even worth the burn I got...I just…” Clarke was silenced when Lexa kissed her softly.

“It’s perfect, you’re perfect,” Lexa kissed her forehead, “Where did you get burned?”

“On my forearm,” Clarke pointed to her left arm as she held up and was surprised when Lexa leaned forward and kissed it gently.

“That feel better?” Lexa blew lightly on it even though it didn’t hurt that much anymore.

“Much.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Lexa took her hand, “We have reservations, you ready to go?”

“I am,” Clarke grabbed her clutch where she dropped it, “Where we going?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

Clarke shook her head not expecting anything less.

She would take whatever Lexa had in store because it meant being with Lexa.

-=-

Lexa had washed her truck fast as she could in the station’s parking lot before leaving. Spraying off mud as quickly as she possibly could go to get Clarke, she wasn’t expecting Anya to walk up behind her.

“Hey, where’s the fire?”

Lexa jumped a mile, and in doing so whipped about and ended up spraying Anya with the hose. Anya started cussing. Lexa whipped the hose away and started laughing because it was really quite funny Anya standing there glaring at her half drowned. Lexa grinned, “not the best way sneak up on someone, all things considering.” she glanced at the station house and at her friend. Anya grunted and wiped wet hair out of her eyes.

By the time she arrived home, Lexa was beside herself with nerves and excitement. As she showered her mind kept flashing back to Clarke’s teasing her. As she pulled on her clothes she whipped out her phone again and scrolled through the text messages.

“How about I show you in person later?”

Somehow, she’d managed to remember the flowers before crossing the hall and knocking on Clarke’s door. Clarke was absolutely stunning in the blue dress and Lexa couldn’t help but stare.

With all the teasing words and desperate kisses and the way Clarke’s hands touched her body even through clothes, Lexa wasn’t sure she could wait much longer. Tonight, she would ask her to be her girlfriend. Lexa’s heart beat faster and she was nervous just at the very thought.

Hand in hand with the girl of her dreams now, Lexa led her down to the parking lot and opened up the door of her truck. She didn’t say anything, but she smiled as Clarke glanced at her with a little smile on her face before sliding in.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Lexa winked and made her way around her truck and climbed in.

“Keep playing your cards right and it will be,” Clarke rasped and Lexa felt a jolt of arousal shoot straight down and she fumbled to put the key in the ignition.

She cleared her throat, “I’ll...I’ll keep that in mind,” Lexa finally got her truck started and she drove them towards where they were having dinner. It was a fancier place hence the clothes, but not fancy enough to feel stuffy. She had found it when she moved here and had gotten in good with the owner, Luna.

“You better,’ Clarke took her friend hand and pulled in her lap. Lexa had to bite the inside of her cheek when her hand came in contact with her bare thigh.

“I will,” Lexa nodded her head toward the radio, “Choose whatever you like, the drive won’t take long.”

“Okay,” Clarke smiled and fiddled with the radio before soft classical music floated through the speakers, “Is this okay?”

“You like classical?”

“Yeah, my dad got me into it. I have to be in a certain mood to listen to it, though,” Clarke admitted as she stroked her thumb across her knuckles.

“I understand.”

The parking lot was packed when she pulled in. Lexa stopped her truck and looked over at Clarke who was taking everything in with wide, blue eyes.

“Babe, this is too much.” she whispered, looking over at her.

Lexa just smiled and tried not to show that the pet name effected her. They always did when Clarke used them, “nothing is too much for you.” Kissing Clarke’s knuckles one more time she let her hand go, got out of the truck and went around and opened Clarke’s door.

“I’m so lucky to have met you,” Clarke took her offered hand she helped Clarke down and led her inside.

“Welcome to Grounders,” The hostess greeted them, “Do you have a reservation?”

“We do, Woods, party of two,” Lexa smiled at Clarke.

“Ah, yes, right this way,” She let them to a booth in the back, that had a red tablecloth and a few candles on the table along with a an arrangement of flowers.

“Lexa…” Clarke turned and kissed her. Lexa kissed her back completely forgetting about the hostess until she cleared her throat.

“Sorry,” She blushed and guided Clarke in and went to move in order to slide in across from her, but Clarke grabbed her arm.

“Sit next to me?”

“Of course,” Lexa smiled and sat down next to her. There was no way she could have said no even if she wanted too.

“You both enjoy your dinner,” The hostess handed them menus, your server will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you,” Lexa didn’t take her eyes off of Clarke and leaned in to kiss Clarke again. She couldn’t help it. She was addicted to her lips.

She pulled back when she felt someone standing behind them, she was about to tell them they weren’t ready yet when Lexa heard the familiar voice.

“Look what the cat dragged in.”

Lexa smiled and turned around, “You know I love your food, Luna.”

“My food is just that good,” Lexa smirked, “I’m sorry,” Luna looked past her, “I’m Luna and I’ll be your server this evening.”

Clarke laughed, “Nice to meet you, I’m Clarke.”

“Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a bad idea?” Lexa rolled her eyes and looked between them.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Luna took out a notepad.

She looked over at Clarke, “What do you say about Luna surprising us?”

“I trust you and if you trust her than I’m down,” Clarke squeezed her thigh, “Let’s do it.”

Her mind went in the gutter for a moment, before she yanked herself out, “Luna, what do you say, are you up to the challenge?”

Luna scoffed, “It’s like you don’t even know me,” She pocketed the notepad and raised an eyebrow at her, “I’ll be back.”

Lexa nodded, but couldn’t take her eyes off of Clarke beside her. And the feel of her hand was driving her wild.

“Luna is interesting,” Clarke smiled.

“She’s unique,” Lexa replied with a laugh.

“I like her,” Clarke winked, “Anyways, how was your day?” Clarke spoke up, “how was training?”

Lexa snorted softly and picked up her water, “I knew you would,” She paused kissing Clarke’s cheek as she considered it, “well, several times today I made a fool of myself. And a new girl might be some trouble, we’ll see.” She smiled over at Clarke, “you?”

“Busy, but I really enjoy it, it’s not so different than when I was in the desert except now I have access to all the technology we didn’t there,” Clarke rushed out, “So it was good and a certain someone sent me lunch which made my whole day,” She paused, “Would have been even better had I seen her too,” Clarke gave her a pointed look.

“You sound like you like this girl,” Lexa took another drink.

“I really do.” Clarke brushed a stray hair back from her face and leaned in closer. Under the table she started tracing patterns on the back of Lexa’s hand. Her touch was so soft that Lexa found herself gulping slightly and looking around the room wondering if it was time to ask her. She was holding her breath, but it was now or never,

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Lexa, be mine exclusively.”

Lexa looked at Clarke in bewilderment only to find the same look on Clarke’s face she was sure was on hers. Then she broke out laughing, loudly in the restaurant, and Clarke joined right in.

“Is that a yes?” Lexa asked after regaining her breath.

“Did me asking you not give it away,” Clarke quirked an eyebrow, “Of course it’s a yes.”

“Thank God,” Lexa curled her hand around the back of Clarke’s neck and brought their lips together. She knew her lips were shaking as she kissed her girlfriend, but she couldn’t help it, Clarke was her girlfriend! And right about now she wished they were somewhere less public because there were all sorts of things Lexa wanted to do-

“Alright, lovebirds, break it up,” Luna arrived ladled with a tray followed by another two servers with their own trays.

“Geez, Luna, are you gonna wheel us out?” Lexa joked, breaking the kiss as she took in the array of food. She reached down and took Clarke’s hand in hers though and smiled at her, Clarke blushed softly and Lexa knew she was too.

Her girlfriend. Clarke Griffin was her girlfriend. Even with her fumbling everything up.

“Relax, it's all small plates, figured you could taste way more that way,” Luna started laying the plates out one by one.

“I like the way you think,” Clarke put her napkin in her lap and Lexa followed suit.

“Thank you, at least someone does,” Lexa could feel Luna’s eyes on her, but ignored her.

“The food smells delicious,” Lexa took in all of it and her mouth watered at the sight.

“It tastes even better,” Luna popped uncorked a wine bottle and poured them both a glass, “This is will pair well with most of this. Enjoy.”

“We will. Thanks.”

-=-

The truck rumbled up the hill. It was pitch black out there and Clarke could see the trees slipping by on each side as the headlights shone on them. She clutched Lexa’s hand because they were in the middle of nowhere, and if she didn’t trust Lexa, she might have been slightly concerned.

Lexa herself looked intent on watching the road. Clarke smiled in amusement at her and shook her head because her girlfriend was so cute. Her girlfriend! Clarke’s smile turned into a grin and she smoothed the back of Lexa’s hand she was holding with her thumb.

It wasn’t until she saw the domes of the giant telescopes that Clarke realized where they were going. Sitting up straighter in her seat she squealed,

“I always wanted to go,” but she checked the time, her shoulders fell. Dinner had ran late mostly because she couldn’t get enough of the desserts, “But it’s late.”

“It is,” Lexa smirked, but Clarke missed it as they pulled to a stop in the empty parking lot.

“But..” Clarke started to say as Lexa climbed out and came around to open her door. Lexa picked her up and lowered her to the ground

“Trust me,” Lexa kissed her chastely and led her around the back.

“Wait, shouldn’t we go to the front?” Clarke was glad Lexa had brought a flashlight because she couldn’t see a thing.

“Nope,” Lexa smiled and continued to pull along.

“Lexa…” Clarke saw the closed sign and was even more confused, “It’s closed.”

“Yes, it is, until Monday.” Lexa pulled out a key and put in the lock, “But we have access.”

“Wait, what?” Clarke watched Lexa enter a code on the alarm, “Is this legal?” she looked around nervously.

“Yes, babe, I promise.” Lexa snaked an arm around her waist and waited for all the little beeps and blinking lights in the security panel to shut off, indicating the alarm and cameras were off. Then she pushed open the door and gently pushed Clarke into the building hallway in front of them. Slipping in behind her she closed the door, locked it and teased, “besides, I know all the cops.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and scolded lightly, “Lexa.”

But Lexa only leaned in and took Clarke’s face in both her hands, “a friend owns it,” she said at last, dropping a kiss on Clarke’s lips she pulled back and grinned at her.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Clarke shook her head with a smile.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Lexa pulled her further in.

“Wrong. I’m already seeing stars.” Clarke quipped back.

“Really?” Lexa laughed and kept pulling her along, “and I haven’t even started yet.”

Clarke loved her laugh, and wanted to hear more, and was quickly trying to think of ways to get her to laugh again before she could, Lexa pushed open a door at the end of the dark corridor that said, ‘authorized personnel only’ on it. She was about to say something back but they stepped through into a room that was pitch dark. It was a large room, Clarke could tell by the feel of it, as Lexa led her a few more steps forward. Then she stopped her where they were and she felt Lexa pick up her hand and kiss the back of it.

“Wait here,” Lexa whispered, and then let her hand go and stepped away somewhere to the left. Clarke flinched a little bit in surprise and being left, but listened to Lexa’s footsteps fade away into the dark.

A minute slipped away. Her eyes were starting to adjust, but she couldn’t make out much because of the size of the room. There was a metal rail to the side though and she grabbed it, “Lexa? What…”

Her words were cut off though, by the sound of metal locks opening filling the air. And Clarke’s mouth dropped open as she looked up in time to see the large dome slide back, revealing a glass ceiling high above and an entire sea of stars, “wow…..” Clarke whispered under her breath as starlight lit up the circular room around her and she could not help but stare up lost in awe. In the middle was a gigantic telescope with a short set metal steps leading up to it.

“Do you like it?” Lexa’s voice asked softly from a few steps behind her.

“I love it,” Clarke gasped as she spun in a circle with her face toward the ceiling, “its amazing,” she stopped spinning and spotted piles of soft blankets and pillows on the floor nearby, with what looked like a cooler beside it, “look at you, thinking of everything.”

“I try,” Lexa grinned and gestured to the telescope. She held out her hand and Clarke eagerly took it. She let Lexa guide her up the small set of stairs and took in the giant telescope they arrived at, “take a peek.” Lexa nodded at it and let go of her hand.

For some reason, Clarke felt nervous as she stepped up to the eyepiece, but she felt Lexa’s arm snake about her waist as she looked in.

The gray, pocked surface of the moon stared back at her filling almost all the lens except for a small rim of shimmery black sky along the top, “oh wow…” she breathed, she could see edges of craters and details in their walls, Lexa,” she asked, ripping her gaze away to look at her beautiful girlfriend whom held her, “have you seen this?”

Lexa smiled, nodding, “the largest crater is the South Pole Aitken Basin. But we can’t see it. It's found on the far side of the moon and some places on the surface are darker grey than the rest. Even though there is no water. Those places are named after seas; the Sea of Serenity, the Sea of Rains, the Sea of Storms..and some others.” Lexa nodded for Clarke to look through the eyepiece again.

“I’ve never seen anything like it. Its amazing,” Clarke turned to Lexa with tears in her eyes that she couldn’t control because of the emotion rushing through her, “thank you for this experience. I….” she broke off and instead took Lexa’s face in her hands and tugged her close and started kissing her girlfriend’s lips with everything she had. When Lexa groaned and tangled one hand into her hair and started to return the kiss, Clarke had to back her up to the rail. Wrapping one arm around Lexa’s trim waist she pulled them flush together. Lexa was pressing kiss after desperate kiss to her lips and to Clarke, it felt like she was burning..

“I told you,” Lexa said between kisses, “you haven’t seen anything yet.” she broke the kiss and brought one hand to Clarke’s waist and started dropping wet warm kisses slowly up her neck. Clarke shuddered and gripped Lexa’s waist harder when her girlfriend’s eyelashes fluttered closed on her skin and Lexa started softly sucking.

“Show me,” Clarke lifted Lexa’s head, and found her hand, and led her girlfriend by it back down the stairs and over to the pile of blankets and turned Lexa to face her, “show me, please.” Clarke begged. She wanted her girlfriend. But only if Lexa wanted her back. In that very moment, trembling and unsure, Clarke watched Lexa’s eyes darken and the firefighter’s shaking fingers found her face.

“Clarke…” it was a soft whisper, and needy. Lexa’s fingers curled on Clarke’s jaw, tugging forward, pulling their lips together and sucking but rasping out desperate breaths between. Panting just as badly Clarke stopped the kiss by trapping Lexa’s lower lip in her teeth. She let it go with a pop and slowly took a step back, watching the pools of liquid green eyes right in front of hers as she toyed with the straps of Lexa’s suspenders before slowly pushing one and then the other off to dangle around Lexa’s knees.

Lexa swallowed audibly, her thirst evident in her eyes. Clarke couldn’t get enough of it, her girlfriend was so fucking sexy, “do you want this?” she knew she did. But she had to hear it.

Lexa’s nod was scarcely there, “so badly.” She tangled her hands in Clarke’s hair, “do you?” Lexa’s voice was a dry rasp. She run her thumbs back and forth along Clarke’s jaw.

“Yes...”

Lexa smiled widely. Clarke did too. She tangled her hands in Lexa’s hair, giving into the burn with her as they dropped to their knees on the blankets and started kissing and kissing. And Clarke couldn’t get enough of any of it. She couldn’t get enough of the way Lexa’s hands grabbed at her head, she couldn’t get enough of her sweet mouth, or her velvet tongue, or her pouty lips..

-=-

Clarke was kissing her. She was kneeling in blankets in the middle of Polaris Observatory and devouring her mouth, and she was her girlfriend. Eyes closed and unable to breathe from everything crashing over her, Lexa kissed back for all she was worth. But her head was spinning and her limbs had long went to jelly the very second Clarke had tugged on her suspender straps, and tugged them off. Lexa moaned softly into the kiss and tried to cram their bodies together closer because she couldn’t get close enough.

She would never forget in a million years watching Clarke’s face as she opened the dome, and if that hadn’t left her almost brainless, she was certainly so now. She was the minute before her knees hit the blankets she hadn’t been sure to bring or not. She would have been happy if Clarke hadn’t wanted to try anything. She would have just been happy to be with her. But Clarke’s lips were on hers. They were like fire breaking down the barriers of her body and sending tingles racing along her skin causing goosebumps.

It had been so very long since she had felt anything, like this. Clarke’s warm hands were everywhere and she closed her eyes. In fact, she didn’t know if she had ever felt anything like this at all.

Breaking the kiss only because of needing air, Lexa heaved it into her lungs and reached for the buttons of her own shirt. She opened the buttons one by one. Until Clarke’s hand trapped her wrist.

“Let me,” Clarke husked, and she nodded and placed her hands at her sides as Clarke leaned in and opened the rest of the buttons and pulled her shirt from her waistband. The fabric parted as Clarke sat on her heels and looked. Lexa felt a soft blush on her face, but it was gone the instant Clarke’s hand touched her abs and slid softly up her skin, “oh ..fuck..”

Lexa’s voice was a whisper because of Clarke’s touch, “do you…” she cleared her throat and this time managed to tease a little, “do you like it?” Lexa reached in and trapped Clarke’s roaming fingers in her hand, and brought them up to her lips and kissed them. Over the back of Clarke’s hand she looked across at Clarke and realised she was holding her her breath.

“Do I like it?” Clarke laughed and gently tugged her hand free. Lexa bit her lip as Clarke pushed her shirt off her shoulders and it pooled on the blankets, leaving her in a black lace bra, “Lexa, you’re so beautiful.” Clarke’s hands dove for the button of her pants and undid it quickly and pulled down the zip. Clarke tugged and Lexa lifted up to her knees to help her get the pants off of her. She sat down all the way so Clarke could pull them past her knees. Clarke dropped them aside somewhere leaving Lexa sitting in her lace underwear.

“All yours,” Lexa swallowed softly. She was a little nervous, it had been a while. But she was going to be damned if she let it show. She hoped it didn’t and must have been successful because a wide smile spread over Clarke’s face ear to ear.

But before Clarke surged forward, Lexa waved a finger in front of her, “I want to see you too.”

“Then why don’t you do something about it?” Clarke teased, lifting an eyebrow at her. Lexa flipped her over on her stomach onto the blankets so suddenly she heard Clarke gasp in surprise. Slowly, she pulled the zipper down on the dress and leaned in and peeled it down Clarke’s body. Lexa set it aside, her mouth dropped open at Clarke’s milky white skin on display for her as she lay on her tummy, skin barely covered by delicate blue lace lingerie.

“Clarke…” Lexa whispered without even meaning to. But she was entranced by the nearly bare woman laying still for her. She had dreamed about this, sometimes. And knew Clarke had to have a great body. But her fantasies were nothing in comparison. Clarke’s body was perfect.

Lexa leaned in, and started kissing down Clarke’s spine. Their skin brushed where ever they touched and her eyes fluttered closed enjoying the silkiness of it, “you’re a goddess,” she kissed the back of Clarke’s neck, “and I’m just a mortal that wants to worship you..”

“If you insist,” Clarke rolled over onto her back, and Lexa suddenly found herself skin to skin with Clarke and she moaned without even meaning to. It had been to long since feeling that silky feeling. But with Clarke, she knew it would be more than worth the wait. Clarke’s hands found her face, “kiss me.”

Lexa didn’t respond with words. Instead she leaned in and started kissing Clarke’s pink lips gently at first, but then a little more hard and desperately, because the feel of Clarke’s velvet wet tongue against hers was like Heaven, and the whine Clarke let out when she bit hard on her trembling lip was music to her ears.

“Lexa..” Clarke’s hands slid to her back.

“Baby?” Lexa smiled and soothed Clarke’s lip by laving it with her tongue. Lexa tangled both her hands in Clarke’s silky hair and felt nails dig into her back slightly. Breaking the kiss she buried her face in Clarke’s neck and started kissing there, her fingers sliding around to unhook Clarke’s bra. Grunting softly Clarke lifted her back from the blankets just enough to help her. Lexa pulled back to stare appreciatively as Clarke's breasts spilled free.

She tossed the bra aside.

“Now these are perfect,” Lexa murmured and leaned in and sucked a stiff nipple into her mouth, looking up at Clarke she rolled the other one between her thumb and forefinger.

Clarke cried out breathlessly under her, and wound a hand into her hair as if to hold her there. It was beautiful and Lexa smiled because there was no place else she’d rather be. She moved to Clarke’s other nipple, sucking it into her lips and lathering it with attention. Her fingers pinching the nipple she had just left. Clarke squirmed and tangled her other hand into her hair as well.

“Baby.. p..please….”

Lexa just smirked, and gently bit down to see Clarke’s reaction. Her girl’s body jerked off the blankets and up into hers and her breathing got deeper as her eyelashes fluttered on her cheeks. A fine sheen of sweat covered Clarke’s skin now. Lexa let go of the nipple in her lips with a last swirl of her tongue, and then slid lower until her face was above blue lace panties and Clarke’s fingers were threading desperately through her hair, “can I?”

“Please.. Please.. Please….”

Lexa lowered her face to right above Clarke’s panties and started sucking a deep mark into the silky skin at the waistband. Clarke’s hips started lifting, but Lexa moved to the side so Clarke found nothing but air, “not yet..” she dipped the tip of her tongue into Clarke’s cute belly button and Clarke groaned, kept canting her hips, and shot a hand to her shoulder trying to push her lower. But her other hand was pulling her closer as though she couldn’t get enough skin. Lexa smiled at her even though she wasn’t looking because her pretty eyes were screwed shut and moved down a little further, starting with kissing hip bones and the tops of trembling thighs she held in her hands.

“Oh!..” Clarke squeaked, her hand pushed at Lexa’s head.

But there was no way she was going to rush this. Finally, Lexa moved and kissed Clarke’s clit covered in thin lace, and her girlfriend jerked up into her mouth. Pulling back Lexa took a long swipe up the center of the lace before she pulled down the panties with her teeth.

“Fuck, Lexa….” Clarke’s voice sounded dry as a desert. She dropped her head back and was rolling it back and forth helplessly on the blankets, her hips still pumping a little.

Lexa’s mouth was watering at the smell of Clarke’s arousal. But she fought the urge, and instead moved to suck deeper marks onto her inner thighs.

“Q..quit teasing..” Clarke’s moan turned quickly into a gasp when Lexa ran her tongue up and lapped deeply from her entrance all the way up to her clit, “fuck.. Fuck..yes!” hands grabbed at her back again.

“Oh fuck..” Lexa whispered softly to herself, closing her eyes she did it again. Clarke’s taste was something she could live on. And suddenly she was holding onto pale, squirming hips and diving in messily. But Clarke didn’t seem to care, if her whimpers and moans were anything to go by. Her clit was swollen and red and Lexa looked up Clarke’s body, and placed a barely-there kiss to the little nub that brought gasps from Clarke’s lips. Her hands knotted on Lexa’s back, and, finally satisfied with how worked up Clarke was, Lexa finally wrapped her lips around her pulsing clit and sucked. Clarke’s hips lifted into her face so hard that Lexa had to brace, sucking harder.

“Let go,” she whispered breaking away as she thrust two fingers into her tight, wet channel and she bit her lip when she felt Clarke immediately start clenching around them. Lexa buried her face in Clarke’s hipbone as she lay cradled in her thighs and pumped in and out deep and fast as she could. She could already feel Clarke fluttering knew she was close and buried her face in Clarke’s thigh, “let go for me, baby.”

Clarke came with a sharp cry and gasping for breath as her body convulsed in pleasure. Lexa pulled back to watch her face, but kept a steady rhythm with her fingers. Clarke’s head was thrown back, her hands were fisted in the blanket and her eyes were shut tight as Lexa saw her shudder through her orgasm before finally falling limp and sweaty against the blankets.

“Mmmm…” Clarke hummed, lazily rubbing her back, followed by a pause when she found indentions there and a mumbled, “did I hurt you?”

“Never. I enjoyed it.” Lexa smiled against her thigh. Taking a deep breath because she didn’t want this moment to end. But the promise of more beautiful moments like it made it easier, and she pulled out slowly but heard Clarke’s whine of protest..

“Uhhh, babe…”

“Shh…shh...” Lexa kissed her way up Clarke’s body, doing her best to ignore the throbbing ache between her own legs, and settled on top. She wrapped her hands in Clarke’s hair at either side of her face but then hesitated right before kissing her, not sure how Clarke would feel about kissing but Clarke’s hand around her neck yanking forward and smashing their lips together was answer enough.

Lexa tightened her hands and moaned into Clarke’s mouth, knowing Clarke was tasting herself, and it was a huge turn on that made her achy even more. She broke the kiss and Clarke’s eyes fluttered open, a dopey half smile on her face as she stroked a hand through Lexa’s long hair hanging over them both, “that was worth the two-month wait.” she laughed.

“It certainly was,” Lexa smirked and brought her fingers that were still sticky with Clarke’s arousal to her lips. Clarke eyed her and Lexa smiled at her and started to suck on them. Before she knew it, she was jostled and flipped on her back and Clarke was like a goddess above her, holding her weight on her forearms. Blonde hair tumbled down onto her and behind her girl, stars. Lexa’s breath died in her throat at a look into blue eyes that were almost black with desire.

She shifted her legs, and tried not to rut up into Clarke. But with Clarke looking at her like that, she knew that was nearly impossible as her hips started to softly lift and fall searching for friction.

“Shh…I got you...” Clarke reached down and put a hand to her hips to still them and Lexa blinked back tears of desperation. She never cried during sex. What the fuck. Clarke leaned in, “let me?” Lexa nodded and laid back. Lifting her back as Clarke unhooked her bra, and wetting her lips when blue eyes settled on her breasts. Lexa felt her nipples harden with just a look and had to bite her lip and close her eyes. Clarke started sucking on them and she shouted out and grabbed at blonde hair, “I got you…” Clarke looked up at her and let go of her nipple.

“Fuck…” Lexa closed her eyes weakly, “fuck ..Clarke….” she was already shaking and wasn’t sure if she could take much more of this. Clarke started sucking on her nipples again, but Lexa felt Clarke’s hand smoothing down her stomach before it found the hem of her panties and started tugging them down. Clarke let go of her nipple with a pop and sat up, scooting back she hooked Lexa’s panties with both hands and took them down with her.

Lexa, was breathless. Breathing through her mouth with her body shaking, she could feel Clarke looking at her. She was already embarrassingly wet and knew it wouldn’t take long for her to-

“You’re gorgeous.” Clarke’s soft hand started up the inside of her thigh. Lexa yelped softly, and started lifting her hips again, searching out friction, anything to make it feel good, “so beautiful.” Clarke’s hand stopped to hold her hipbone, and her other hand started up Lexa’s other leg stopping to grab her hipbone before using both hands to press her jerking hips down into the blankets.

“Clarke…” Lexa whined softly in frustration. She groaned, because that second Clarke’s hands skated where she needed her most and went away leaving her burning.. Lexa ground her teeth together.

“Yes?” Clarke looked up from where she leaned in and was kissing her belly, her warm lips setting fire to Lexa’s shaking skin.

“Touch, me..” Lexa almost resorted to begging.

But Clarke just kept kissing, “just touch you?”

“Babe,” Lexa rolled her head back, her whole body straining with longing, “fuck me…”

Suddenly, Clarke pushed two fingers sunk inside her, and curled and started to pump in and out and Lexa was thrown off the edge so fast as her body locked and lifted from the blankets that it made her head spin. She groaned, and shivered, and lips and tongue licked at her skin to help her through it, “fuck, fuck, fuck!....” gasping for breath, she felt Clarke’s fingers moving faster and soft lips sucked her clit.

She crashed hard a second time, gasping for air and clinging to Clarke’s head between her legs until she was falling down and down and Clarke’s thrusting softened and little kisses fell on her thighs.

When it was over, she was limp and in a puddle. Quickly she covered her eyes with her arm as her face flushed crimson. With a final kiss on her stomach, Clarke pulled out of her gently and came up to lay down beside her.

“Baby, look at me.” Clarke softly purred and kissed the side of her face.

Lexa shook her head.

“Babe, please look at me.” Clarke laid a hand over her arm. It was enough, that and the pleading tone, to make Lexa grunt an acknowledgement even if she didn’t uncover her eyes. Rubbing her arm gently, Clarke went on anyway, “there’s nothing, nothing at all, to be embarrassed about. That was beautiful, not to mention it what it made me feel like knowing it was because of me? Besides,” Clarke jostled her a little, “we’re just getting started.”

Lexa peeked around her arm with a small smile, “Really?”

“Oh yes,” Clarke nodded with a laugh, “because, I’m nowhere near done with you.”

“Me either,” Lexa smirked and rolled them over again, “ready for another round?”

“Absolutely.”

After all they had all night and the whole place to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween arrives. A little late.
> 
> Hope you still enjoy :)

* * *

The room was full of little kids sitting at tiny tables. Construction paper Jack-o-Lanterns decorated the walls. Outside the windows painted with more pumpkins and black cats and purple witches hats frost coated the world. It was hard to believe it was already the end of October.

“And what do you do if you catch on fire?” Anya, dressed head to toe in her fire gear for this occasion, like her, because the kids expected it.. A half dozen hands shot into the air. Anya pointed to the closest boy, “go ahead?”

He dropped his hand to his desk and announced, “stop, drop and roll.”

Anya smiled, “very good.”

Lexa smiled too. It was just herself and Anya today. This was only the second weekend they had visited these kids and they were smart as a whip. She unfolded her arms, “and if you see a fire?” More hands went up. Lexa pointed to a girl at the back.

“Stay away from it and get help.”

“Good,” Lexa grinned ear to ear. But her smile faded a little when she caught a look from the kid’s caregiver, making her glance at the clock. They had about ten minutes left. She glanced at Anya before asking, “does anyone have any questions?” Hands shot up again. Lexa picked a boy near the middle that hadn’t said anything yet,

“Did you bring your firetruck?”

Lexa laughed under her breath and glanced at Anya. Of course they had for this. She nodded, “its right outside.”

All the kids got excited and looked at each other. The boy asked again, “can we see it?”

Anya just smiled and spun to where their caregiver was, “that’s up to Miss Maya.”

-=-

Clarke was looking forward to seeing Lexa. It had been a long day and she missed her girlfriend. It was officially their one month anniversary and even though, Clarke knew it was silly, she wanted to celebrate it with Lexa and cook her dinner.

She lit candles all around her apartment knowing Lexa was due to arrive soon. Plus, Clarke knew how much, Lexa adored them. Dinner was cooking in the oven and the delicious smell wafted through the air while Clarke made a salad to go with the lasagna along with a bottle of wine chilling and a six pack of Lexa’s favorite beer.

A knock sounded on her door and Clarke shook her head. She had told Lexa time and time again that she could just come in, but Lexa was nothing but respectful. If anything, it made her fall a little bit more for the brunette. She brushed her hands off on her apron and hurried to the door, eager to see Lexa even though Clarke had seen her that morning.

Since their night at the observatory, the only nights they really spent apart was when one or the other was on shift. Otherwise they were wrapped up in each other in either of their beds. They’d taken to switching back and forth every couple days.

Clarke loved it and it was getting harder and harder not to let the words slip to Lexa when she was around her.

She wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep it to yourself. Clarke opened the door to see Lexa freshly showered in dark jeans and loose green long sleeve t-shirt, her hair falling over her left shoulder and her face bare.

She was beautiful.

It took her a minute to even see the flowers in Lexa’s hand, too distracted by the wide smile on her girlfriend’s face.

“Hey, you,” Lexa held out the tulips, “Happy 1 month anniversary,” She bit her bottom lip and Clarke took the flowers and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

“Happy 1 month, babe,” Clarke smiled into the kiss. She kissed her again because she couldn’t get enough of her and before she knew it was pinned to her door with a insistent Lexa devouring her mouth insistently. Clarke clenched her free hand on the back of Lexa’s shirt, the flowers getting slightly crushed in her other hand. When Lexa pulled back, her eyes blown, Clarke licked her lips, “Happy anniversary indeed.”

“Gotta make sure my baby is happy,” Lexa smirked and stepped back slightly.

“No complaints here,” Clarke shut the door, “Dinner should be ready in ten.”

“Smells divine in here,” Lexa stepped back into her space again, “Not as good as you though,” She pressed a kiss to her pulse point that had Clarke shivering in anticipation.

“Charmer.”

“Only stating the truth.”

Clarke led them over to her couch and sat down. Lexa sitting down next to her so their thighs were touching. She couldn’t stop smiling as she linked their hands, “So smooth talker, how was your day?”

“It was good. We went to a children’s home and taught them fire safety,” Lexa smiled and Clarke’s heart melted. She could picture Lexa with her own kids one day, she could picture Lexa with their kids one day.

“That sounds amazing. I bet you were so good with the kids too,” Clarke beamed at her girlfriend who flushed under her gaze.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders, “I do my best,” She ducked her head, “The firefighter’s ball is coming up soon.”

Clarke leaned forward slightly, “It is huh?” She couldn’t help but tease slightly.

“Yeah it is,” She licked her lips, “I was wondering if maybe...you’d…”

“I’d what?”

“Clarke,” Lexa whined, “Stop teasing.”

“But you make it so easy, babe,” Clarke laughed, but stopped when she saw the booming blush on her cheeks, “Don’t be nervous.”

Lexa took a deep breath, “Would you be my date please?”

“To what?” Clarke couldn’t resist asking and riling Lexa up a little more.

“You’re lucky I like you so much,” Lexa shook her head with a small smile on her face.

“I am…” She locked eyes with Lexa, “very lucky.”

“Me too,” Lexa leaned forward and kissed her quickly, not near long enough in Clarke’s opinion.

“I would love to be your date, Lex,” Clarke whispered against her lips.

“That’s great to hear,” Lexa kissed her again, longer than the first before pulling back again, “I should tell you its a Halloween ball and we have to dress up.”

Clarke smiled hearing the slightly hesitant tone, “I love halloween, so that’s not a hardship at all.”

Lexa chuckled, “Of course you love halloween.”

“Don’t you?” Clarke cocked her head to the side.

“I don’t dislike it, but it’s not my favorite holiday,” Lexa brought their joined hands to her lips.

“What is?” Clarke was genuinely curious.

“Thanksgiving,” Lexa smiled, “I love the idea of giving thanks for what we’re grateful for. Plus I love the food.”

“Nothing wrong with that, babe,” Clarke smiled and fell even more for Lexa, “Mine is Christmas. I mean the presents are nice, but its more the family time that I enjoy. I’m looking forward to having my first christmas home in three years,” She paused, “Plus I look forward to spending my first christmas with you.”

“I thought it was fourth of July,” Lexa teased with a smirk.

“Well that may be my second favorite holiday,” Clarke kissed her cheek, “That holiday will always hold a special place in my heart. It’s where i met you.”

“And you call me a charmer,” Lexa smiled, “I feel the same and I look forward to spending Christmas with you too and all the other holidays too.”

“Good, because I don’t plan on letting you go,” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hands tight in hers.

“Clarke, I…” The timer beeped and Clarke jumped up.

“Hold that thought,” Clarke kissed her head, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She couldn’t help but wonder if Lexa was going to say what she thought she was. She cursed the oven as she strode to the kitchen and turned off the timer. She pulled out dinner and set it on top and hurried back to Lexa’s side, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, it smells so good,” Lexa licked her lips.

“It does,” Clarke nodded in agreement, “What were you going to say?”

“Oh,” Lexa shook her head, “Just that I was so lucky to run into you that day. Literally.”

Clarke smiled, having a sneaking suspicion that wasn’t what Lexa was going to say, but didn’t push her. She would tell her when she was ready and Clarke was more than willing to wait. “It was the highlight of my fourth that’s for sure.”

“It was,” Lexa stood up and held her hand out to help her up, “Do you need me to set the table?”

“If you can get the salad out of the fridge, that would be great,” Clarke took the offered hand and kissed her lips.

“Happy too,” Lexa moved to the kitchen and they worked flawlessly together. The domesticity and ease at which they worked, it was almost as if they’d been doing it for years.

Clarke loved it and hoped they were doing this for years to come.

They were.

-=-

Clarke had seen enough witch and zombie costumes to last a lifetime of Halloween’s..

“You should go as a princess.” Raven teased, slapping her on the back as they strode down an isle filled with racks of gaudy colored costumes made of cheap cotton, nylon and netting that the ‘adult’ section seemed made of. Raven stopped at the rack that she had just strode past and pulled out a light blue ‘princess’ dress. The skirt was cut very short. The only thing that made it even resemble a princess was the included cheap plastic tiara and cape.

Clarke got one look at it, “I don’t think so.”

“Oh, come on, Clarke, its fitting.” Octavia tried to persuade.

“Uh huh,” Raven agreed. She waggled her eyebrows and offered the costume again, “come on, Lexa will love it.”

Clarke shook her head, “no, she won’t.”

Both Octavia and Raven scrunched up their faces. Octavia asked, “how do you know?”

“Because Lexa has taste.” Clarke spun on her heel, leaving them standing there, gaping at her as she kept going up the row of costumes. She smiled a little when she heard them shove the costume back onto the rack,

“Oh come on, Clarke!” Octavia called out. The two ran and caught up with her, “this is like…” Octavia motioned around them, “the third store we visited. You gotta pick something.”

“I know, I know..” Clarke lamented. It had to be perfect. And nothing was jumping out at her. She looked over at her friends, “besides, you haven't picked anything yet either.”

“I thought I’d go as a mechanic.” Raven shrugged.

Clarke shot her a look, “how is that different than every day?”

Raven shrugged, “grease is easy to come by,” she grinned, “and Anya loves it.”

“I’m going as a firefighter.” Octavia piped up.

Both Clarke and Raven looked at her, “to a firefighter’s ball?” they asked. Raven went on, “won’t they like, be offended?”

“Trust me,” Octavia smirked, “Linc will love it.”

Clarke shook her head, “I don’t even want to know.”

“Speaking of every day, you could go as a nurse?” Raven said next, pulling a very skimpy ‘nurses’ outfit from the next rack.

Clarke’s eyes popped open, “oh my god, no.” she grabbed the costume and put it back in the rack.

“I mean, what?” Raven smiled smugly and folded her arms, “it would show your legs. Lexa would love that and if you bend over a little then-”

“Raven!” Clarke cut her off, turning pink, “oh my God.” she covered her face with her hands.

Octavia rolled her eyes and folded her arms too, “she loves anything Clarke wears, haven't you seen them staring at each other?” Octavia made a gagging noise.

“I hate you both,” Clarke made her way down another isle of hideous costumes.

“You love us,” Raven fired back following her.

“Do we even know what the firefighters are even going as?” Octavia pulled her to a stop, “Has Lexa said anything?”

“No, she's been very secretive about it,” Clarke had tried multiple times to get Lexa to break, but she never did.

Clarke even tried sexual favors and still nothing.

“Damn, all I've heard is snippets from Lincoln talking,” Octavia shrugged her shoulders, “He won't tell me directly.”

“Damn it, O,” Raven threw her hands up in the air, “That's more than we know.”

“I don't really know anything,” Octavia fiddled with a police hat.

“For the love of God, woman. Spill!” Raven demanded putting her hands on Octavia’s shoulders.

Clarke hid her smile behind her hand, “Any scrap of information you have would be helpful,” She admitted.

“All I know is something about the apocalypse and grounders or something,” Octavia sighed, “I don’t have a fucking clue what it means.”

“What the fuck are they doing with that?” Raven grumbled, “Fuck.”

“Anything else?” Clarke asked hopefully. She wanted to wow Lexa and needed all the help she could get.

“Something about leather and pieces of clothing or something. Oh and some warpaint or some shit.” Octavia ran a hand threw her hair, “Sorry, that’s all I know. As soon as Lincoln saw me, he shut up quickly. ”

Clarke couldn’t help but imagine Lexa in skin tight leather pants and she licked her lips at the image that popped into her head, “Fuck.”

“What the hell are they gonna be?” Raven grabbed a pinstripe suit, “Are they gonna be Indians or some shit?”

“I have no clue!” Octavia fired back, “It’s not like your being helpful. Hasn’t Anya said anything?”

“We don’t always talk,” Raven smirked, “We have more important things to do like when Anya spreads my…”

“TMI!” Clarke yelled not needed to hear anymore, “Zombies?”

“Linc watches it, so maybe,” Octavia shrugged.

“Lex doesn’t so that won’t work,” Clarke let out a frustrated breath. She racked her brain when she remembered a fantasy that Lexa let slip late at night from some book she read.

“Anya doesn’t either, fuck!”

Clarke smirked suddenly and grabbed her friends hands tightly, “I have an idea!”

-=-

The kid behind the counter kept ringing up all their selections. Clarke could barely contain her excitement. Once she shared her idea, the excitement spread to her friends and between the three of them they created quite a pile. It was almost overflowing the counter. She was so excited and couldn’t wait to see Lexa’s face that she didn’t hear the bell over the door ring.

“Clarke...” Octavia slapped at her arm.

Clarke handed her card across to pay, at the same time, smirking at Octavia, “I am a Genius. She’s gonna love this.”

“First, that would be me. Second,” Raven shoved at her other arm, “not if she catches you first, Genius. She’s here.”

 

“What?” Clarke took her card back and the kid behind the counter started bagging up their clothes.

“I said,” Raven repeated, “your girl’s here!”

“What?!” Clarke she whipped about to face where her friends were looking. Over the racks of used clothes she saw her beautiful girl’s back and curly, chestnut hair. Lexa had been moving away from her, so she hadn’t seen her yet. Lexa turned and Clarke saw her profile and saw she had her glasses on. “Oh fuck!” Clarke’s heart skipped a beat and she wasn’t sure if it was because of how Lexa was biting her lower lip.

It was always a turn on when Lexa bit her lip.

“Clarke…”

Lexa’s glasses slid down her nose. She looked adorable..

“Griffin?”

Her girl made a frustrated face, pushed her glasses back into place and hung the dress back on the rack that she'd been looking at. Clarke just wanted to kiss her and tell her she’d look beautiful in anything.

“Earth to Griffin!” Raven hisses at last, grabbing her arm and yanking her back to the present, to the shop, and to the fact that Lexa was about ten feet from her and about to ruin her surprise.

“Right.. Right…” Clarke was breathless, Lexa always did that, she glanced at her friends and at her girlfriend and at her friends again, “get out of here with it...”

“Huh?”

Clarke sighed and moved away from them as fast as she could. Lexa was so absorbed in her shopping that she didn’t really notice as Clarke approached the rack opposite from her and stood just enough to be in her peripheral. Biting her lip she pulled a shirt out of it and started talking, “So,” she studied the shirt, cleared her throat and addressed her girlfriend, “what is a gorgeous woman as you doing in a place like this?”

Lexa didn’t even hear her or was pretending not to. Instead, she just put the article of clothing back on the rack and strode to the next. Clarke shrugged and followed Lexa just in her peripheral, “I mean, can buy you a coffee? Or have your number? Take you home?”

Lexa didn’t even look up. But this time as she pulled another shirt from the rack she acknowledged at least, “I’m not interested. I have a girl I’m very much in-” green eyes whipped up to hers as though she’d suddenly recognized her voice. Lexa’s mouth dropped open in surprise, “Clarke?”

Lexa’s glasses slid down her nose and she looked so cute as she pushed them back up. Clarke had the urge to lean over the rack and kiss her senseless.

“Earth to Clarke!” Raven appeared next to her and shoved her.

“What..what…” Clarke ripped her eyes away to glare at her friends. They stared back at her and motioned toward Lexa, “you gonna stare or do something?”

Lexa cocked an eyebrow, “Do something about what?”

“Clarke,” Octavia appeared and raised an eyebrow, gesturing back to the counter where their stuff still was.

“Go…” she pointed to her friends and shooed them away. Clarke panicked and pushed through the rack so fast that she tripped over the wheel and stumbled into Lexa. Luckily, Lexa caught her and steadied her, “Want to get out of here?” she waved a hand towards her friends who finally got the hint.

“I thought I told you I'm taken,” Lexa teased and bit her lip.

Clarke groaned, her gaze lingering on her lips, “She must be something pretty special.”

“Oh she is and I'm crazy about her,” Lexa cheeks dusted pink, “even when she's acting strange,” Lexa eyed her suspiciously and Clarke knew the jig was up for now.

She enjoyed it while it lasted.

“What!” Clarke's eyes widened and she cleared her throat, “Strange how?”

“Clarke…” Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Lexa…” Clarke couldn't help but press a kiss to her cheek.

“What are you hiding?” Lexa asked glancing over her shoulder, but Clarke was quick to spin her around so her back was facing the front of the store.

She didn't want to lie and knew if she tried, Lexa would just see right through it anyways, “Our Halloween costumes that you can't see. It's a surprise.”

“Why not?” Lexa arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her.

“Because you're being so secretive about yours, which means so can I.” Clarke stated as she wrapped her arms around her neck and started to play with the baby hairs at the back of Lexa's neck.

“Fair enough,” Lexa bit her lip again and Clarke couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in and captured Lexa's lips with hers. Clarke tugged Lexa's bottom lip free and pulled it into her own mouth. The whine Lexa let out was music to her ears.

“Let's get out of here,” Clarke husked in Lexa's ear.

“What about your friends?” Lexa's eyes snapped open and they were much darker than before.

“They have a ride,” Clarke nibbled on Lexa's ear, “I want you to take me somewhere and fuck me.”

Lexa groaned, her hands tightened on her hips and Clarke knew Lexa wanted this just as much as she did.

“Let's go,” Lexa took her hand and led her from the shop with barely a wave to their friends.

“Hey! We have...” Octavia called out, but Raven elbowed her in the stomach

“Get it, Griff,” Raven winked and made a kissy face at her.

Clarke giggled and gave Raven and Octavia a thumbs up before the door shut loudly behind her.

“Someone's in a hurry,” Clarke teased as Lexa dragged her to her truck and opened the door for her to climb in.

“And who's fault is that?” Lexa's voice dropped lower and Clarke had to cross her legs as desire shot straight through her.

“Touche,” Clarke felt like she was going to explode if Lexa didn't touch her now. They were at least a half hour away from their apartments and Clarke knew she couldn't wait that long. She spotted an abandoned building, “Turn in here,” She pointed and Lexa did as requested.

“Clarke?”

“Park behind the building,” Clarke instructed and as soon as Lexa did, she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed into Lexa's lap effectively straddling her, “ I couldn't wait any longer for you to touch me, baby.”

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa wasted no time in capturing her lips, her hands roaming down over her chest, cupping her boobs and flicking her nipple with her thumb. She cried out knowing she needed more, “You're so fucking beautiful.”

Clarke latched onto her lip and bit softly before pulling back and removing her shirt, “So are you,” Clarke ran her hands up and under Lexa's shirt, rubbing across Lexa's well defined abs and under the waistband of her jeans.

“Clarke,” Lexa choked out. She latched onto her boob over her bra that had Clarke clutching her head with one hand to keep her in place while the other unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. She swiped over damp cotton and groaned feeling just how wet Lexa was, “All for you,” Lexa mumbled around a mouthful of boob.

She raised her hips and started to yank down Lexa's pants to her knees. The confines of the truck making it harder, but Clarke didn't care. Before she sat back down, Lexa's hands were on her own pants. Lexa waited until Clarke nodded and they were stripped down to mid thigh

Clarke was glad she decided to wear leggings. She knew she was dripping, and needed to be touched now and Lexa delivered. Without warning, Lexa dusted thruster two fingers deep inside, curling them just right that had white spots dancing in front of her eyes, “Oh fuck!”

“God...Clarke…” Lexa sucked a mark into her neck that only increased her pleasure at the thought of Lexa claiming her for all to see. She loved it...she loved…

Not wanting to deny Lexa who kept a relentless pace, Clarke swirled her finger around Lexa's swollen clit before plunging two fingers inside her as well.

The moan, Lexa let out was loud and she crashed their lips back together, swiping her tongue inside tasting the coffee, Lexa must have had earlier. She wrapped a hand in Lexa's hair as her fingers continued to work between Lexa's legs, “Fuck!” Clarke chanted her hips harder onto Lexa's fingers as she found her spot that had her clenching down hard as desire speared through her.

She knew she was close and wanted them to climax at the same time. Clarke dragged her thumb over Lexa's clit making her buck up and gasp loudly. She felt Lexa soaking her hand and when she felt Lexa flutter around her fingers, Clarke knew she was close too.

It was a fast pace rush to the finish. Normally, Clarke wanted to take her time, but knew time wasn't a luxury they had at the moment.

“Come with me!”

“Oh fuck...oh fuck!” Lexa panted and leaned up to kiss her messily as they both chased after their own orgasms.

Before long, they both cried out in ecstacy. Clarke falling first with Lexa right behind her. Once the aftershocks subsided, Clarke slumped down against Lexa pulling her fingers out slowly. She waited for Lexa to look at her before sucking them clean.

Lexa's eyes were pitch black and Clarke knew hers were too, “Take us home so we can finish what she started. She maneuvered off Lexa's lap and back into her seat.

They fixed their clothes quickly and were back on the road not even five minutes later. Lexa's hand in hers and Clarke knew there was no other place she'd rather be than right here with Lexa.

The woman she was falling head over heels in love with.

-=-

The party had been going on for almost an hour and Lexa sorely missed her girlfriend. Clarke had promised to meet her there after someone called in sick which had her staying at the hospital longer than intended.

Lexa understood her duty, but didn't mean she had to like it. She shifted her legs in the pants she was wearing and fixed the pauldron and cape on her left shoulder.

“How's it going, Commander?” Gustus came and stood next to her.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders, “It's going alright,” She looked around at the packed room, “Nice turn out this year.”

“It is,” Gustus nodded. He was a man of few words, but Lexa liked that about him. She took in the room with its tables covered in black and orange tablecloths, to the streamers hanging around, and the gaudy pin ups of ghosts and pumpkins, “The decorations are interesting.”

Lexa laughed knowing full well, Gustus hated them. She knew him too well after working with him for the last two years. He had become a good friend and was like an overprotective big brother.

“I agree, they are awful,” Lexa smiled when she saw the corner of Gustus's mouth turn up slightly.

Lexa looked around again and if it wasn’t for the horrendous halloween decorations, it would look much more classy than it was, “ Its not that…” He trailed off and Lexa noticed him look behind her and saw his face harden in a scowl, “Heads up...Ice Queen incoming,” He muttered under his breath before he made himself scarce.

She wished she could do the same.

Lexa was happy for the heads up so she had time to plaster a fake smile on her face as she turned around to greet the woman she couldn’t stand.

“Nia, always a pleasure,” She held out her hand in greeting only to get ignored as usual.

“Alexandria,” Nia smiled, but it didn’t meet her eyes. It never did. Nia had it out for her since she transferred and stole her position right out from under her, “I hear you have new recruits.”

At least the way, Nia always put it.

“Yes that’s true,” Lexa almost rolled her eyes, but refrained not wanting to give Nia any more ammunition.

Besides her chief told her to remain civil and Lexa would be damned if she didn't follow an order. It was ingrained deep inside and not even Nia would make her break her oath. No matter how much Nia made her skin crawl when she was around.

“My cousin is on your squad, Ontari,” Nia narrowed her eyes, “She told me you’ve been giving her a hard time.”

“Not anymore than I’ve given the rest of the recruits. I’m trying to shape them into being the best firefighters they can be,” Lexa stood firm with her hands behind her back, “I’m sure you know how it is...given you’re one as well.”

Lexa knew it was a low blow, but didn't care. Currently Nia was working at a firehouse that didn't get near as many calls as they did and knew it rubbed salt into the wound, but Lexa couldn't resist.

Besides she was still being civil she thought.

Nia stepped closer, “Listen here, I…” She never got to finish. Anya sidled up beside her and interrupted with a wink that Nia missed.She’d never been happier to see her best friend.

“Excuse me, I need Lexa for a moment,” She glared at Nia who smiled back pleasantly. Lexa saw right through it, she was a snake waiting to strike, “I’m sure you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Nia nodded, her eyes narrowing into slits, “We can finish our conversation another time,” Lexa could feel Nia’s eyes boring into the side of her head, but ignored her.

“Thanks,” Anya waved a hand dismissively and dragged Lexa away to the other side of the room, “You’re welcome,” Anya smirked and released her arm.

“Appreciate it, really. I can’t stand the woman,” Lexa let out a long breath and shook out her shoulders.

“Nobody can,” Anya laughed, “Have you seen Raven?”

“No, I haven’t,” Lexa admitted, “Clarke should be here anytime though from her last text I got.”

“I’ll find her eventually,” Anya looked back at her with a glint in her eye, “Speaking of Clarke, how’s it going with you two?”

“It’s been fantastic, An. I’m so lucky to have found her,” Lexa gushed a moment before realizing she was doing it and promptly snapped her mouth shut, “What about you and Raven?

“Good, you deserve it. We're good, really good” Anya blushed and slapped her on the back. She saw Anya look over her shoulder, “Speaking off, Raven and Clarke…” She indicated her head towards the entrance with her jaw hanging open.

“Clarke’s here?” Lexa whipped around and her own jaw fell open at the sight. Clarke, Octavia and Raven had arrived and stood just inside the entrance as they looked around, “Wow!”

“Fuck me,” Anya whispered. Lexa tensed and glanced over at her, but noticed her eyes were locked on Raven, not Clarke.

She would have to kill her best friend if that was the case.

Raven was in a red dress with warpaint around her eyes and Octavia was in a green dress with warpaint as well, but she didn't get a good look because all her attention was on Clarke.

The woman she was head over heels for.

Lexa stood transfixed as she watched Octavia and Raven get swept away by their respective partners. Heat pooled low in her belly when Clarke's eyes locked on hers from across the room. Lexa hadn't realized she moved until she was right in front of her.

“Hey babe,” Clarke husked and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth, “You look amazing,” Lexa looked shifted the sword strapped to her back and touched her own warpaint that streaked down her face slightly.

She was burning up in the outfit slightly, but the way Clarke was looking at her made it completely worth it.

“You..wow..I...damn, Clarke,” Lexa stuttered out and pulled the collar away from her as heat crawled up her neck, “So beautiful,” She watched Clarke's cheeks tinge pink and duck her head shyly.

“Thank you.”

“No…” Lexa breathed out, “Thank you,” She looked down at her costume again. Clarke was in a silver silk dress that hugged her delicious curves and thin straps over her shoulders that crossed across her back. The dress dipped low which showed off her generous cleavage and Clarke had paired the dress with silver strappy open toed heels. Her toes painted red, Lexa noticed. Clarke's hair was pulled back in multiple braids and she wore blue warpaint across her eyes much like her own except hers was black, “What are you supposed to be?”

Clarke laughed, “A warrior princess. Good surprise?”

Lexa nodded ran her sweaty palms over her pants before she reached out and took Clarke’s hand in hers. She pulled her back outside, nodding at people as she passed with Clarke laughing as they went. The cool air felt wonderful on her overheated skin. She knew that it wasn't only her costume making her feel that way. Clarke in that dress was turning her on hardcore. Her grip on Clarke's hand tightened as Lexa led her around the building and to the back where they wouldn't be disturbed.

At least she hoped not.

“Very good,” Lexa mumbled and pushed Clarke up against the wall, “So good,” She swallowed Clarke's gasp with her mouth and eagerly kissed her deeply. Her hands ran up and down her sides as she continued her assault on Clarke's mouth.

“Fuck!” Clarke whispered when she pressed her thigh in between Clarke's legs. Lexa felt one of Clarke's hands tangle in her hair while the other grabbed her ass and pulled her harder into her, “More!”

Lexa moaned when Clarke squeezed her ass and slotted a leg between hers. She bucked her hips forward chasing the friction as Clarke did the same. She was vaguely aware that anyone could find them, but it only spurred her on more.

“Lexa…” Clarke tilted her head back and exposed her neck that Lexa eagerly took advantage of and sucked light marks into her neck, the smell of her perfume was driving her crazy.

“Clarke…” Lexa bit down on Clarke's pulse point only to quickly soothe it with her tongue. She ran her hands down to the bottom of her dress and hiked it up above her waist removing her thigh in the process. Clarke whined in disappointment, but Lexa was quick to press back against her. She felt the heat of Clarke's core through her pants as Clarke chanted her hips against her, “Fuck...fuck...fuck!”

They were basically dry humping like horny teenagers, but Lexa was lost in Clarke and didn't care.

Clarke froze, her mouth fell open before she shuddered and Lexa knew she was coming which set off her own orgasm as well. She clenched her eyes shut as it roared thru l through her and once it subsided, Lexa placed kisses all over Clarke's face.

“I'm gonna say you approve of my costume,” Clarke's pupils were slowly returning to their normal color, no longer completely blown by arousal.

“What gave it away?” Lexa huffed out a laugh and buried her face in Clarke's neck.

“You just ravished me behind the building while everyone you know and work with are just inside,” Clarke smirked and Lexa knew she wasn't complaining.

“If everyone had such a beautiful girlfriend like me, could you really blame them?”

“Guess not,” Clarke ran a hand over her hair, “To be continued later?”

“Oh you can definitely count on that, babe,” Lexa smiled and kissed her tenderly.

This was by far the best firefighter's ball yet in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Lexa pulled up outside of Clarke’s parents house. The lawn was decorated with giant fake turkeys in pilgrim hats. She smiled and bit her lip. Only Jake Griffin could decorate like this. She had learned he was big on holidays. She had learned that after Halloween.

Every holiday.

It was Thanksgiving morning. She looked across at Clarke who sat buried behind brown shopping bags between them. She laughed only seeing a cute ear and the top of blonde hair. Clarke had insisted they couldn't put the food in the back. Lexa shut off the engine of her truck, “you sure he’s gonna be okay with this?”

“He’ll be fine, babe,” Clarke peeked around one of the bags to look at her, “Don’t worry.”

“Ok,” Lexa wasn’t sure, but she trusted her girlfriend. Opening her door she got out and shut it behind her with a slam before dashing around the other side and opening the door for Clarke. Lexa reached in and pushed some of the bags from Clarke’s lap and held her hand out to help Clarke down from the seat, “Ladies first.” she teased.

“Are you saying your not a lady now, Lex?” Clarke raised an eyebrow, but still took her hand. Lexa helped her down before she reached in to grab the bags.

Once Clarke’s arms were full Lexa leaned in and kissed her lips, “who ever said I was?” she smirked, took the rest of the bags, and started walking toward the house. They were early, by hours. But they wanted it to be a surprise.

Clarke had insisted.

“I say you are,” Clarke bumped her shoulder. Lexa turned to smirk at her before she took off towards the front door leaving Clarke behind, “Are you serious right now?”

Lexa just stuck her tongue out as she rapped her knuckles on the door before she looked over her shoulder when she heard Clarke huff behind her, “Too slow, babe.”

“I’ll show…” Whatever Clarke was going to say was cut off when the door flew open and Jake stood there with a wide smile.

“You’re early!” Jake laughed, “What’s all this?” He took the bags from Clarke because Lexa refused to let go of hers, “You know we bought food too right, Clarke?”

“Yeah, I know, but I figured it’s better to be prepared,” Clarke shook out her arms and Lexa knew she’d give her girlfriend a massage before the day was over, “Besides you know how much Octavia and Raven can eat.”

“You’re right about that,” Jake led them into the kitchen and Lexa was able to set down the bags on the table, “I don’t know how I forget that!”

“Maybe cuz you’re getting old, Dad,” Clarke teased. Lexa stood back and just shook her head. She had became accustomed to the antics between them.

“I’m not getting old,” he protested. Jake grinned and moved to the stove, opened it and checked it, “just better.” he closed it again and looked at them both, “why are the two of you here so early? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Lexa here wanted to make sure you didn’t burn the house down,” Clarke teased, motioning to her. She moved in and kissed her dad’s cheek, “where’s mom?”

“She’s upstairs taking a shower,” Jake answered slinging an arm around Lexa’s shoulders. She didn’t miss the wink he threw at Clarke, “So Lexa, how’s my favorite girl doing this morning?”

“Dad!”

“What?” Jake shrugged, “I’m just calling it like it is,” He smiled good naturedly.

“I’m good, Jake,” Lexa laughed, “How are you?”

“I got my girls here so you can say I’m a happy man,” He squeezed her shoulder, “I hope Clarke didn’t give you too much grief about coming over early. She’s very serious about food.”

“Oh my god, dad, shut up,” Clarke glared at him, but Lexa noticed he didn’t even bat an eye, “Please don’t scare my girlfriend off.”

“Oh kiddo, if she hasn’t run yet, she’s not going anywhere,” Jake nudged her shoulder, “Isn’t that right?”

Lexa locked eyes with Clarke, “Yes, that’s true,” She smiled at Clarke and felt her heart swell with all the feeling she had for Clarke. Some she’d said, some she hadn’t. It was getting harder and harder not to let those three words slip out.

“Good to know,” Clarke stared straight back and Lexa felt like Clarke was seeing into her soul. It didn’t scare her at all because she was completely and totally in love with Clarke.

Now she just had to find the right time to tell her.

She felt Jake move away, “You found herself a keeper here, kiddo,” Jake kissed Clarke’s head.

“I sure did,” Clarke blew her a kiss and it took everything she had not to say it right here and now.

“Me too,” Lexa smiled, the tips of her ears burning red when Jake shot her a knowing smile.

“I’ll be back, I’m gonna go check on your mom,” Jake nodded and took off.

“Sometimes I wonder who's the parent and who’s the kid with him,” Clarke shook her head with a chuckle.

“I think it’s awesome,” Lexa came closer and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, “You’re very lucky.”

“I know I am,” Clarke leaned in and kissed her cheek, “I’m very lucky in many ways. I’m grateful.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Lexa captured Clarke’s lips in a sweet, short kiss. She was hyper aware that she was in Clarke’s parents house and no matter how cool they were, Lexa refused to be caught making out with their daughter in their home.

“Ready to start cooking?” Clarke asked when they broke the kiss.

“Put me to work, babe,” Lexa grinned as Jake walked back in the kitchen.

“She’ll be right down,” Jake clapped her hands together, “What can I do to help?”

“You can get out of my kitchen and let us work,” Clarke put her hands on her hips and stared her father down. Lexa knew that look and knew Clarke wasn’t going to back down.

“Your kitchen huh?” Jake let out an amused chuckle.

“Today it is,” Clarke pointed to the family room, “We got this. Go relax.”

“But…”

“Please, dad,” Clarke pouted and Lexa knew she’d won. Lexa knew firsthand that nobody could resist Clarke’s pout.

She was right.

“Fine, but holler if you need anything. The turkey needs to be…” Jake was cut off by Clarke.

“Every hour, I know,” Clarke gestured for him to leave again.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Jake held up his hands, “Don’t burn down the kitchen!” He laughed as he walked out.

“You’re crazy!” Lexa shook her head and stared at her girlfriend and she smirked triumphantly.

“Yeah, but you…” She trailed off and Lexa felt her heart beat erratically wondering what Clarke was going to say, “already knew that.”

Lexa wished Clarke had said it if that was what she was going to say, but understood her hesitation, “That’s very true,” She leaned in and kissed Clarke again.

“Where do you want to start?”

“We usually start with the turkey, Anya and I.” Lexa answered. “but your dad has one cooking,” she motioned to the oven, “where do you start?”

“Stuffing than green beans,” Clarke answered handing her an apron, “Does that work for you?”

Lexa nodded, taking advantage of the offer to kiss the back of Clarke’s fingers as she took the apron. She smiled dopily at her girlfriend as she did, staring at Clarke. They were about to spend their first thanksgiving together. She was just tying the apron on when her phone rang in her pocket. Lexa pulled it out and saw the station number. She answered, “Woods.”

The dispatcher’s voice was hurried, “

“Fuck,” Lexa glanced up at Clarke who stood staring at her with a package of stuffing in her hand.

“Babe,” Clarke ran a hand down her back, “What’s going on?”

“I’m on my way,” Lexa answered the dispatcher. She hung up her phone, kissing Clarke as she tucked it into her pocket, “Fire at Arkadia Heights Apartments. People are trapped, I have to go.” she turned and made for the kitchen door, “sorry. I know this was our first-”

“It’s okay, I understand. Go save some lives,” Clarke hugged her tightly and Lexa could sense Clarke was worried.

“I’ll be okay,” Lexa kissed her head and held her close, “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.”

“Just promise me you’ll be careful,” Clarke kissed her hard and caressed her face, “That’s what matters to me. You coming home safe and sound.”

“I’ll do my best,” Lexa knew better than to promise because her job was dangerous, “I have to go. Tell Jake and Abby, I’m sorry.”

Clarke held onto her hand as Lexa grabbed her keys and coat, “I will.”

Lexa smiled as Clarke walked with her to her truck, but before she could climb in, Clarke had her pressed against it, her mouth insistent on hers. Lexa wrapped her arms around her and plundered her mouth and poured everything she was feeling into the kiss. When it broke, Lexa leaned her head against Clarke’s and just breathed her in.

She knew she really needed to go now, “I gotta go,” She kissed Clarke again before she climbed in and drove off watching Clarke in her rear view mirror until she disappeared from sight as Lexa rounded a corner.

Lexa hoped this would be an easy fire, little did she know how wrong she was.

-=-

Watching Lexa drive away was one of the hardest things Clarke ever had to do. Panic took root in her chest, as she stood there staring after her and watched her truck turn the corner. Then she felt her dad’s hand on her back.

“What’s wrong?”

Clarke continued staring down the now empty street. She’d never seen Lexa quite like this. Whipping around she flung her arms around her father, “dad…” Clarke buried her face and tried hard not to let the tears come. But a couple did anyway.

“Did you two have a fight?” she could hear the confusion in his voice. She shook her head, “then what is it?”

“She got called into work,” Clarke mumbled against his chest, “some apartment fire.”

“Sweetheart, that’s her job,” Jake patted her back. But it did little to calm the panic she felt, “its something you’re going to have to get used to, if you want to be with her.”

“I know that, dad, I know. But it doesn’t make it any easier,” she had never been on the other side of this. Clarke took a deep breath, “how did you handle it when I went on tour?”

“It wasn’t easy, kiddo. But I had to trust you would be safe and come home. Its all I could do. I supported you and loved you, and prayed a lot, awful lot.” Jake’s voice got teary which made her look up, “you gotta do the same fore Lexa.”

“I need to finish dinner,” Clarke mumbled, “she’ll...she’ll be hungry when she gets back.” Clarke looked up at him and smiled bravely.

“I’ll help,” Jake smiled back.

“I’d like th-” Clarke’s phone rang in her pocket and she whipped it out, hoping it would be Lexa. It was Octavia. Having a feeling she knew what it was about, Clarke answered quickly, “hello?”

_ Lincoln’sgonetoanapartmentfire!”  _ Octavia rushed out. Clarke could hear the shaking in her voice and the fear that she was trying to hide,  _ “I don’t know what to do. I don’t-” _

“Lexa went too,” Clarke replied instantly, “you can come to my dad’s early and stay with us.” she looked at him and he nodded.

Octavia sounded hopeful,  _ “I can?” _

“Of course.” 

_ “I’m on the way.”  _ Octavia hung up. Clarke barely had a chance to take a deep breath before her phone rang again. This time, it was Raven. Clarke answered,

“Hello?”

_ “Clarke! Anya’s gone to a fire and-” _

Clarke sighed softly, “come to my parents, Raven.”

 

-=-

Her pickup truck was equipped with emergency lights and sirens for situations like this. Lexa flipped them on as she raced toward the station and listened to her radio,

“Be aware the fire is not contained and has spread to the seventh floor.”

“Fuck.” Lexa growled. She hit the gas and drove faster. If it wasn’t contained soon it was set to consume the entire building at this rate. She looked up over the city and saw the black smoke rising into the air.

She whipped into the station right as her crew was piling in.

“We’re leaving in less than five minutes!” she shouted as she stopped her truck. Lexa got out and strode into the station, “Lincoln and Ontari will ride with me, the rest of you ride with Anya.”

In less than five minutes Lexa was in her gear and climbing into her favorite engine. Lincoln and Ontari piled in with her. Starting the engine, her truck roared to life. Sirens blaring and grinding her teeth together in her mouth Lexa whipped out of the station fast as possible with Anya right behind her.

“Your first fire?” Lincoln asked Ontari as they raced through the city. Ontari was nodding energetically.

“Yeah. But they could have waited for it to not be a holiday.” Ontari scowled, “we were just getting ready to get beer from the store. Glad it wasn’t a half hour later or I would be drunk off my ass.” she laughed, “what were you guys doing?”

“Cooking with…” Lincoln answered. His voice trailed off though as he caught sight of the smoke rising up from the heart of the city. They were several blocks away but even from here flames could be seen reaching into the sky, “damn, its bad.” Lincoln swallowed.

Lexa nodded. She knew Arkadia Heights. It was an eight story low income apartment building that a few dozen families resided in. Her stomach was in knots. In just a few minutes the fire had gotten worse than what she saw it last. The radio reports were nonstop, and she sped as fast as she could even through stop lights-

“Damn, slow down! Where’s the fire?” Ontari laughed.

“That’s not funny,” Lexa growled as she focused on the road and Ontari’s laugh died in her throat. The drive only took a few minutes at the speed they were going, but to Lexa it seemed like a lifetime.

Finally they arrived at the complex.

Bright orange flames towered into the sky, spewing smoke and ash and eating away at at least two end units each on the building’s sixth and seventh floors. The police were keeping crowds of residents and bystanders at bay and she was able to whip into the parking lot and brake right near a hydrant.

Lexa popped her door open and jumped down from the truck as Anya pulled in behind her, “Alright people! You know the drill!” she shouted as her team piled out of both vehicles, “get those hoses down! We have people trapped!”

As they started whipping hoses out and connecting them fast as they could go Lexa strode to the officer in change demanding, “what’s the situation, here?”

-=-

Clarke stood in the kitchen trying to peel potatoes, but she kept zoning out as she could hear the news from the tv in the family room, _ “we have been told that the blaze has now spread to a total of five units on both the sixth and seventh floor of the building. Preliminary reports say there are people trapped inside and preparations are being made as we speak to get those families out.” _

It was very distracting.

_ "Local firefighters are doing their best to contain the flames, but it appears to be a losing battle..” _

She wanted to tell Raven and Octavia to turn it off, but knew they were just as worried as she was. Clarke was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized her dad had taken the peeler from her hand.

“Let me help,” Jake asked gently, nudging her to the side.

“I said I was going to do dinner though,” Clarke still took a step back.

“You are,” Jake smiled and kissed her head, “I'm just helping,” He nodded his head towards the family room, “Maybe get the other two knuckleheads to help too.”

Clarke smiled slightly, completely thankful for her dad, “Good idea,” she kissed his cheek and walked into the other room.

She found Raven and Octavia on the couch watching the TV intently, the first alert news crew on site. Clarke did her best not to pay attention and focus on her two best friends.

“Come help in the kitchen,” Clarke blocked their view and stood with her hands on her hips, “Now.”

“Hey!” Raven shouted, “get out of the way!”

“What do you think you’re doing, Clarke! I can’t see the t.v!”

Turning abruptly Clarke switched off the t.v, but not before she saw fire trucks, and not before she saw a building being consumed in flames against a smoke filled sky.

“Hey!” Both Octavia and Raven protested at once, making her whip back around. Octavia got to her feet, “we were watching that!” she strode toward the t.v.

“Well, I know they are going to be hungry when they get back,” Clarke tried to hide the worry in her eyes. It already shone in her friend’s faces, and she knew they were trying to hide it too. All she could do, was push forward for Lexa, “its Thanksgiving, let’s get dinner ready for them?” She held her breath waiting for their answer.

Silence so thick fell that she could hear her dad cutting up vegetables in the kitchen. He must have heard it as well because he called, “girls, is everything okay?”

“One minute dad!” Clarke called toward the kitchen. She looked at her friends, “please guys? I’m worried too.” the image of the firefighters on the screen struggling to spray water onto flames at near the top of a building clung in her mind. She felt her lip quiver and bit it hard.

With a glance at Octavia, Raven spoke first, “I think we can do that.”

“Yeah for our firefighters,” Octavia stood up with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Clarke mirrored the smile and opened her arms and her friends fell into them. She hugged them quickly and wiped her eyes when they headed towards the kitchen. She flipped the TV back on to have it in on just in case.

At the sight on the screen, Clarke grabbed her phone and sent a quick text off to Lexa. She knew Lexa wouldn't answer, but hoped that Lexa would as soon as she was able.

All she wanted was Lexa safe.

Clarke pocketed her phone, took a deep breath, before she squared her shoulders and followed after her friends.

For the woman she loved, Clarke would make sure dinner was ready. Lexa and the rest of them deserved it.

-=-

As usual, the heat greeted her first as she rushed to the building in her gear. It was hard to see with the smoke and sporadic fires. Some of her team followed closely behind her as they didn't have long before the building became too unstable.

They had spread out to search for people trapped. Lexa had divided everyone up into two person teams to make it go faster. She wouldn’t risk her crew if the building collapsed. Lexa had Lincoln with her to search the top two floors.

“We have to move quickly, I’m not sure how long this building will hold,” Lexa moved quickly to the stairs and started climbing.

Lincoln clamored behind her and Lexa was glad there was only eight floors to this particular building. They reached the top and pushed on down the hallway, from the looks of how the fire was moving, it looked to have been started in one of the lower levels and moved up.

The top floor went quickly and they moved to the next floor and Lexa knew they needed to get out of here soon.

“It’s growing fast,” Lincoln said wearily.

“I know,” Lexa gritted her teeth, “Anybody here! Fire department!”

“Fire Department, call out if you can hear us!”

“The building is on fire!” Lexa could see the fire licking its way up the wall on the other side of the hallway, “Please call out!”

“Help!”

Lexa’s head whipped around towards the sound of the voice. It was off to her left.

“We hear you, call out again!” Lincoln yelled and moved forwards.

“Please!” Lexa stopped and put her ear to the door.

“If you’re near the door, stand back!” Lexa called out and waited a moment. She kicked the door twice before it splintered on its hinges.

“Nice,” Lincoln laughed as they both moved in. A woman was spotted on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

“Help me!” She cried as Lincoln scooped her up in his arms. Lexa could see second degree burns on her hands and arms.

“We will get you out of here, ma’am,” Lexa said calmly, “Is there anyone else in here with you?”

She shook her head.

“Okay, Linc, take her down,” Lexa pointed to the stairs, “I’m going to make one last sweep of the floor.”

Lincoln shook his head immediately, “I’m not leaving you.”

“You have to, this woman needs medical attention now,” Lexa said firmly, “As your superior, I’m ordering you to leave.”

“I can’t leave you,” Lincoln stood his ground, but the woman in his arms started coughing violently and fell unconscious, “Damn it, if you’re not out of this building in five minutes, I’m coming back in.”

Lexa wanted to yell that they were wasting precious minutes arguing, but kept her mouth shut. She knew he was just worried and honestly, Lexa was getting more worried by the second.

“Fine, now go!” Lexa turned and sprinted down the hall as fast as she could with all the gear she had, “Fire dept! Anyone here!”

The fire roared and the ceiling started to crack and Lexa knew she had no choice but to leave. She was out of time and if she’d didn’t leave now, she might not make it.

“Fire dept! Hello! Please if you can hear me!”

She hurried back towards the stairs when she heard something. Lexa stopped in her tracks and strained to hear the sound again.

It sounded like a kid crying.

Lexa followed the sound and burst threw a door to see the room engulfed in flames, a beam had collapsed as she searched. She didn’t see anything, but she heard a whimper and found a little boy who couldn’t have been more than five huddled in a closet.

“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay,” Lexa took off her mask and covered his face for a minute, “Take a deep breath,” He did and she smiled gently, “I’m going to get you out of here, I promise.”

He sniffled and rubbed his hands over his eyes, “It’s hot.”

“I know it is,” Lexa held out her arms and the boy jumped into them, “Keep your head against my jacket, do not move until I tell you.”

He nodded again and did as she asked.

Time was of the essence as Lexa ran back the way she came.

She hoped she wasn’t too late

-=-

Clarke couldn’t stop looking at her phone or the news. She was doing her best to help make dinner, but her attention kept getting drawn away. Each time, Clarke looked at her phone and it wasn’t Lexa, her worry increased.

Lexa had been gone for over six hours and according to the news, it was very bad. Just than a news anchor spoke and Clarke frantically grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. She was so riveted on the television that she didn’t notice Octavia and Raven sidle up next to her.

“ _The apartment building behind me has collapsed,_ ” The woman gestured behind her to the wreckage, “ _Firefighters are doing their best to extinguish the flames before they spread to another building,_ ” She froze for a moment and Clarke leaned in closer. She was vaguely aware of her dad’s hand on her shoulder, “ _We have just gotten word that one firefighter may have still been inside. A Lieutenant, Lexa Woods..._ ”

Clarke’s knees buckled and she hit the ground hard. Not her Lexa, “Oh god!”

“Clarke...Clarke!” Jake’s voice sounded in her ear, “We don’t know anything yet!”

She crumbled to the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs, “They just said she was in there.”

“They didn’t say for sure,” Octavia knelt beside her.

“I’ll call Anya,” Raven yanked out her phone and walked off.

“Good idea,” Octavia kissed her head and followed Raven.

Clarke felt her dad haul her up and cradle her in his arms, “Think positive, kiddo. We don’t know anything for sure. They don’t always get everything right. She could have just been the last one in the building. Don’t break down, Clarke. Not yet.”

She knew her dad was right, but the crushing weight on her chest made it hard to breathe. The thought of something like that happening to Lexa was heartbreaking. She knew loss, had experienced it enough to know the pain it can cause, but with Lexa it seemed just the possibility of her being gone was enough to render almost catatonic.

“You’re right,” Tears still streamed down her face, “I just want her to be okay. That’s all I want,” Clarke choked out, “I want to tell her…”

Jake smiled knowingly, “that you love her,” He kissed her head and squeezed her tight.

“Yes…” Clarke leaned into his shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent, “What if...I don’t get the chance?”

“You will,” Jake replied matter of factly.

Clarke took comfort from him and pulled back. She wiped her eyes and stood up, “Let’s finish dinner. I know she’ll want a hot meal.”

“That’s my girl,” Jake nodded approvingly and Clarke offered a small smile.

She went back to stuffing she had been working on and took a deep breath. There was only a little bit more to do and than it just had to be cooked. She didn’t want to cook it yet until she knew when Lexa would be back.

Her phone started ringing on the counter. Clarke scrambled for it, but knocked it off the counter and it slid across the floor. Jake picked it up and handed it to her. The name that flashed across the screen made her heart flutter in her chest.

“Lexa…” Clarke let out a relieved breath and sunk into a chair at the table, “Are you okay?”

 _“I’m okay,_ ” Lexa replied, but Clarke could hear a commotion around her and she couldn’t help but wonder if Lexa was telling her the truth, “ _I gotta handle a few things and than I’ll be there. Are you good, babe?_ ”

Tears sprang to her eyes, “I am now that I know you’re okay,” Clarke watched from the corner of her eye, her dad leave the kitchen.

Lexa let out a deep breath, “ _I’m sorry for worrying you,_ ” Clarke heard mumbles, “ _I’ll be there soon, everyone’s out alive but I gotta drop some of the residents who have nowhere else to go off at a shelter._ ”

Clarke sensed there was more Lexa wasn’t saying, but decided to not push, “How many people?”

“ _A couple families, like ten people or so I think,_ ” Lexa responded and than paused, “ _Why?_ ”

“Bring them here,” Clarke knew it was the right thing. She looked up to see Octavia, Raven and her parents standing there, “We have more than enough food,” Clarke saw the rest of them murmuring to her each other.

“ _Are you sure?_ ”

“Yes and before you ask, my parents are okay with it,” Clarke saw them nod and smile, “Do what you need to do, but come home to me.”

“ _That’s what I want more than anything else, Clarke. You're amazing babe,_ ” Lexa’s voice had dropped lower and Clarke had to bite her lip to not tell her she loved her over the phone, “ _I’ll be there soon with lots of guests. Should be an hour or so._ ”

“You're more amazing, babe. Hurry please, I...see you soon, babe. Be careful,” Clarke smiled and felt the weight lifted from her chest at knowing Lexa seemed to be okay.

“ _Will do,_ ” Lexa mumbled something, but Clarke didn’t hear before the line disconnected. Clarke held the phone a minute longer as it was the only connection to Lexa until she came back. She looked up, “She’s okay,” A smile spread across her face.

“That’s great news!” Jake clapped his hands together, “I’m happy to hear that.”

“I’m relieved, Clarke,” Abby smiled.

“Anya is okay,” Rave smiled widely.

“So is Lincoln,” Octavia looked positively radiant and Clarke understood the feeling. Dating a firefighter was nerve wracking, but Clarke wouldn’t have it any other way. She knew her friends wouldn’t change it either.

“Okay now that we know everyone is safe, let’s get to work,” Jake had the look in his eyes, Clarke had seen countless times growing up. Excitement and determination all rolled into one.

“Yes, sir,” Everyone said at once, something that they had done for as long as Clarke could remember. It never failed to make her dad smile.

Clarke watched everyone scurry away while her dad called out a list of what needed to be done. She took a moment to enjoy the scene and knew she’d be forever grateful for her family and friends.

Which now included, Lexa as well.

Lexa was what she must most grateful for this year.

-=-

The day had seemed to drag on and all Lexa wanted to do was get back to Clarke. Before she left, Lexa had looked back at the collapsed building and knew how lucky she’d been to make it out with the boy in her arms. She knew she has various cuts and bruises minor burns on her body from shielding the kid from harm as she rushed through the flames. Lexa had even taken off her jacket and wrapped it around him. She had only been a few steps outside when the whole thing came down.

The little boy hadn’t wanted to let her go, so Lexa had held him in her lap while he got checked out. He was given a clean bill of health which she was grateful for. She also learned his name was Aden and he was a foster kid. His foster parent though was nowhere to be found and Lexa had a few choice words for the woman who left a five year old all alone.

She spoke to the social worker who arrived on the scene and managed to convince her to let Aden stay with her for the night. She had agreed to the one night and Lexa knew she would have to let him go the next day.

It was something she didn’t want to think about honestly. Lexa had found herself growing attached to him.

After finishing speaking to the social worker, Lexa informed Lincoln and Anya the plan, “Clarke has invited everyone who doesn’t have a place to go to her parents,” She smiled just thinking of Clarke, “Can you let the others now and get everyone that is going back to the station. We’ll leave from there.”

“We can do that,” Anya agreed with a small smile.

Lincoln slapped her on the shoulder, “You snagged a good one, Lex,” He nodded and sauntered off.

“I know,” Lexa smirked and called after him, “You did well too, but Clarke is the best,” She winked down at Aden who was standing next to her with his hand in hers. No matter where she went, he refused to let go.

“I did well too,” Anya stuck out her tongue, “I mean Raven is…”

“Little ears,” Lexa snapped and walked away, “Just spread the word and everyone meet back at the station so we can’t get back. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” She looked down at Aden, “Are you hungry.”

He nodded, “Yes, very,” His voice was small and thin, “Will you stay with me?”

“Yes,” Lexa knelt down in front of him, “I promise.”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck, “Thank you.”

Lexa hugged him tightly and rubbed his back when she felt tears against her neck, “You’re safe now.”

“You saved me,” His voice came out muffled, but Lexa understood him.

“Ready to go eat little man?” Lexa set him back down on his feet, “We can get you some clothes too if you’d like.”

His face lit up, “really?” Aden started bouncing on his feet and Lexa wondered how much opportunity he had to be a little boy. From what she’d remembered of the apartment she rescued him from. Not much was conducive to a kid. She had no idea how the woman even took got approved to be a foster parent.

“Of course,” Lexa smiled when Aden took her hand again, “Ready?”

“Yes, please!” His smile was contagious as Lexa led them to her truck. She figured they had time to run to Target and she could get him a few things.

She smiled as she started the truck after making sure Aden was buckled in. She was one step closer to Clarke and if she learned anything after almost getting trapped in the building was to tell the woman she loved that she loved her because she knew life was too short and could end in an instant.

Lexa couldn’t wait to tell Clarke.

-=-

As soon as Clarke saw Lexa pull up outside the window, she was up like a shot and sprinting to the door. She barely noticed the others all getting out of the various cars or the little boy that held Lexa’s hand.

All she saw was Lexa as she barreled into her and hugged her tight, “Oh thank god!” Clarke kissed her, but pulled back when Lexa grunted in pain, “You’re hurt.” Clarke reached up and gently slid a thumb over a scrape on Lexa’s face.

“I’m okay,” Lexa smiled, but Clarke didn’t buy it, “Just a few cuts is all.” Lexa kissed the back of her hand, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Clarke said at the same time as Lexa. Clarke grinned and kissed her again keeping her touch gentle as she stroked her neck.

“You love me?” Lexa’s grin spread across her face and Clarke mirrored it.

“Of course I do, I love you so much,” Clarke replied instantly, hugging her around the waist.

“That’s good because I love you just as much,” Lexa kissed her cheek and Clarke could have happily stayed in Lexa’s embrace if she hadn’t become aware of her surroundings and everyone staring at them.

“We caused a scene,” Clarke whispered.

“I don’t care,” Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist, “Who’s hungry?” She turned to everyone and cheers went through the group.

Clarke watched her parents usher everyone inside, all except her, Lexa and the little boy that stood next to Lexa. She bent down to be at eye level with him, “Hi, I’m Clarke.” She noticed he had a new toy fire truck in his hands.

He scooted behind Lexa’s leg and Clarke looked up to see Lexa mouthing she’d tell her later, “It’s okay, Aden. This is my girlfriend, Clarke, she’s amazing.”

“Hi,” he whispered quietly, and kept staring at the ground.

Clarke bit her lip, “that's a nice truck,” she had rescued plenty of children trapped or under fire while on tour on the other side of the world, but most of them had been afraid of her. She never blamed them because most were taught to fear foreigners and Clarke had respected it. After all they were innocent kids who were just scared.

He looked up at her at last and smiled, “Lexa got it for me.”

“She did huh?” Clarke looked up at Lexa and smiled. Aden nodded. Lexa was biting her bottom lip. Clarke smiled, “she’s pretty great isn’t she?”

Aden’s little head bobbled as he nodded rapidly, “She’s my hero.”

Clarke leaned closer, “Can I tell you a secret?” He grinned, “She’s my hero too,” She stage whispered and heard Lexa chuckle.

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Clarke smiled back and could see why Lexa was so enraptured by him. He was adorable with his sandy blonde hair that fell into his hazel eyes, “Are you hungry?”

“Star...starving,” He looked up at her and handed her his fire truck before he took her hand. Clarke’s heart melted and she glanced at Lexa who had been watching their exchange with a smile.

“Good because we have tons of food and pie for dessert?” Clarke looked down at him, “Do you like pie?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t think I’ve had it.”

“Well that’s about to change, Aden, you’ll love it!”

Aden smiled and with both of their hands in his, he dragged them to the front door eagerly, “C’mon, hurry up.”

Clarke laughed out loud followed by Lexa.

She had never felt more grateful than she did in this moment. Her heart was overfilled with love and when she looked at Lexa, she saw the same love shining from her eyes.

It turned out be a great Thanksgiving, despite everything else.

Hand in hand, they made their way inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same as the one written for prideweek day 6. Just a heads up. As it goes with this fic, we're adding it here as well

* * *

Clarke was trying to figure out what to pack as she rushed around her apartment. They would be gone a few days, and she was looking forward to going to her first pride with Lexa and the first pride ever for herself. She’d been out since she was seventeen, but joined the army right out of high school and never had a chance to go.

Now she got to and with her girlfriend who she was madly in love with. It didn’t get any better than that, at least Clarke didn’t think so.

Her front door opened and in walked Lexa with a smile on her face and wearing jeans and a tank top. Lexa had a key for a couple months so it was easier for them to come and go as they pleased. Clarke had one for Lexa’s apartment as well, but they tended to spend more time in her apartment. Lexa said it was more homey than hers because Clarke was home more than she was.

“Hey love,” Lexa walked over to her and leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, “I’m all yours today.” She smiled.

“Really?” Clarke couldn’t help but ask, knowing that usually Lexa was usually on call. Being Lieutenant had its responsibilities just like being a nurse did. So Lexa rarely was completely off work and it was definitely a surprise, “Just for today?”

“Yes really,” Lexa wrapped her arms around her and kissed her deeper, “No work, no being on call, nothing to interrupt your first pride,” She smiled, “You have me all to yourself for the weekend.”

Clarke couldn’t believe what she was hearing at first because it was so rare for them to have uninterrupted time, whether Lexa was called in to work or she was, “You’re the best,” Clarke nuzzled into her neck after she broke the kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lexa replied, stroking up and down her back, “You deserve it.”

Sometimes Clarke had to pinch herself that this was real. She never would have thought that almost a year ago, she would meet the love of her life. But there wasn’t a thing Clarke would change, because she knew without a doubt that she would marry Lexa.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

“Thank you, babe,” Clarke kissed her neck and enjoyed feeling Lexa shiver beneath her touch. She wondered if they had time for a quickie before they left, “Do we have time?”

“Anything for you, love,” Lexa raised an eyebrow, “Someone feeling frisky this morning?”

“Always,” Clarke husked and nibbled on her ear.

“We’re supposed to be there soon, I have a surprise for you,” Lexa’s voice was higher than normal and her hands clutched her hips tighter.

“What kind of surprise?”

“I can’t tell you, that would ruin it,” Lexa laughed when she pouted.

“So no quickie?” Clarke asked again, trailing a hand down Lexa’s stomach. She raised a teasing eyebrow at her.

Lexa sighed longingly but stepped back, “I promise later,” She kissed her softly, “Are you ready to go?”

“You better,” She squeezed her hand. Clarke was slightly dissappointed, but they had a very healthy sex life and they’d just had sex last night, but seeing Lexa standing there looking so damn sexy...

“You know I always keep my promises,” Lexa smiled her half smile that Clarke loved so much.

“I know you do,” She smiled back.

“Good, so ready?” Lexa asked again, almost bouncing on her feet. Normally, Lexa didn’t rush her like this so she took in stride.

“Yeah I think so,” Clarke looked around her apartment, “I don’t need much do I?” She couldn’t help but be slightly nervous. Sometimes crowds overwhelmed her, but she knew Lexa would be by her side the entire time. As if reading her thoughts, Lexa moved back into her space.

“I’ll be right there the whole time,” Lexa smiled, “So much so, you might get sick of me.”

Clarke laughed, “Not a chance in hell will that happen.”

“Good to know,” Lexa kissed her cheek, “You just need your ID, I’ll take care of everything else.”

“That’s not…” Clarke was cut off when Lexa pressed a finger to her lips.

“I want to,” Lexa grinned when she licked her finger and sucked into her mouth.

“Okay, Lex,” Clarke purred and she watched as Lexa swallowed thickly.

“Thank you,” Lexa’s voice came out lower than intended and Clarke couldn’t help but smile, “You ready to go?”

“Very much so,” Clarke looped her arm through Lexa’s and pulled her out of the apartment.

-=-

Lexa was as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning when they arrived at Pride. She’d been every year since she moved here and had thoroughly enjoyed each and every one, but this was special. This time she got to experience her first pride with Clarke and Clarke’s first pride ever.

She couldn’t wait.

With Clarke’s hand in hers, Lexa pulled her through the crowd with a destination in mind and ignored Clarke’s curious glances. Eventually she heard Clarke laugh,

“Babe, where’s the fire?”

Lexa glanced back as she kept pulling, “no fire today,” she laughed too, “could be wrong though. I mean, you are pretty hot.” Lexa stopped for a second and smirked at her, “if you start burning I could help you.”

Clarke jolted to a stop so as not to hit her, “smooth.”

Clarke’s smirk turned to a grin and she shrugged, “I’m also good at mouth to mouth.”

Clarke groaned, but she leaned in and kissed Lexa quickly on the lips, which had her being the one on fire really fast. She tried to grab Clarke to her, but her girlfriend already had moved back leaving her chasing her lips,

“So where we going, hot stuff?” Clarke asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Lexa glanced behind her eagerly, “trust me?” The thing was, she didn’t have one set destination. There was so much she wanted to do at Pride with Clarke.

Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes and motioned through the massive crowds, “lead the way, Commander.” People were everywhere, almost everything was literally rainbows.

Lexa turned and kept going. It wasn’t long before she could see the fire trucks over the crowd’s heads. A smile cracked over her face at the sight of Tondc Fire out in force. Gaia, Echo and Artigas sat atop the trucks tossing beads at people and as she neared the trucks they caught sight of her and jumped down and rushed to meet her,

“Lexa!” Tris shouted. Lexa let out an oomph as all three collided into her and hugged her. She hugged them back with one arm not wanting to let go of Clarke’s hand. It had been so long since she’d seen her first crew and friends. Finally she stood back smiling and looking around. She asked,

“Where’s Indra?”

“Over at the truck..” Tris answered glancing that way. Lexa looked up in time to see her former Boss jump down from one of the engine cabs and close the door behind her before strolling over and greeting,

“Lexa.” Indra stopped near her and gave her a small smile.

“Indra.” Lexa smiled back.

“It's good to see you,” Indra offered out her hand, but Lexa just looked at it a second before grabbing it and using it to pull Indra into a tight hug. Lexa stepped back and turned to Clarke who was right beside her, blue eyes smiling, and introduced,

“This is my girlfriend, Clarke.”

Indra extended her hand, “it's nice to meet you.”

Clarke reached and shook Indra’s hand, “it's nice to meet you too.”

“Clarke,” Lexa smiled and looked around the little group, “I’d like you to meet Indra, Gaia, Echo and Artigas. They are my friends and old crew from when I was at Tondc Fire. They always come to Pride.” She had fond memories of coming as part of their crew.

“It's nice to meet you all.” Clarke offered, shaking each of their hands. She was smiling ear to ear and Lexa’s heart stuttered at the sight of her.

“So,” Indra spoke up, “tell me how things are at Polis?”

“Things are good. I mean, its different running the crew and we are going to need a bigger building soon and-”

“-Hey Lex!” Anya’s voice shouted out.

Lexa whipped about and saw Anya pushing her way through the crowds with Raven on her shoulders. They stopped right where she was. Anya was supposed to be at the Station, “what are you doing here?”

“Coming to see Tondc Fire, what else?” Anya motioned toward them like it should be evident. On her shoulders, Raven smiled,

“Hey Clarke. Hey Lexa.”

“Hey Rae.” Clarke said back.

“But who’s at the Station?” Lexa asked quickly.

“Easy,” Anya helped Raven down from her shoulders and shrugged, “Lincoln has it covered.”

“Oh…” Next to her, Lexa could feel Clarke chuckling. Lexa looked over at her, lifted her hand and kissed her fingers, “I love you.”

Clarke leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, “I love you too, baby.”

“Here they go again,” Raven laughed. Anya just groaned and turned her attention to Indra and the Tondc crew who had just been looking on in amusement this whole time,

“Have you seen how disgusting they are yet?”

“Haven’t had the honor yet, no,” Indra stepped in and with small smile clasped arms with Anya, “glad you could make it.”

“You all need beads,” Tris spoke up. She and Gaia came over and started draping them around their necks. Ducking her head for them, Lexa let them. Everyone was laughing as she and Clarke, Anya and Raven were decorated and finally she turned and saw Clarke playing with hers.

The laughing died into smiles and chuckles, and the Tondc team went back to decorating the passers by with beads. Lexa knew they were working though. So she finally spoke up, “so, we’re gonna go for now. But see you later?”

“Well be around tonight when we’re done,” Indra confirmed. She reached out and gripped Lexa’s wrist the same way she had done with Anya, “where you off to next?”

As if on cue, Lexa’s stomach growled. Everyone whipped a look to her. She bit her lip, “food probably?”

“I should say so.” Anya spoke up, studying her.

“We were in a hurry to get here and didn’t really have time to eat,” Clarke pulled her close to her side and kissed the side of her face. Lexa felt it all the way to her toes.

Clarke’s kisses always did that.

“Hopefully catch the parade,” somehow she found her breath to add, “then probably head to the hotel to freshen up for tonight.”

“You’re staying at a hotel?” Indra asked. Lexa nodded,

“Downtown Polis. Its closer, and we don’t have to fight traffic as much.” she shrugged. Her stomach grumbled again and she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Better get going,” Indra laughed, “before you starve to death.”

Lexa nodded, “yeah. But see you around.” she looked over at Anya and Raven, “you coming with us?”

“Nah, we’ll catch up later,” Anya offered, waving them away.

“An and I have some stuff we wanna do,” Raven grinned. She tucked her hand into Anya’s, “but yeah, catch you later.”

“Catch you later,” Lexa agreed. She looked at everyone, “all of you.” they were at work. And she knew she had to let them get to it no matter how much she missed them.

“Bye.” Tris and Gaia called out. Lexa took Clarke’s hand and led off toward her favorite food stall next. Clarke called back,

“Bye guys!” then she turned forward and grinned as they shuffled through the crowds, “so, we have to feed that monster in your stomach…” at that exact moment, Clarke’s stomach growled too. Lexa didn’t stop walking, but she grinned over at her,

“You were saying?”

Clarke groaned and put a hand to her stomach, “at least it only happened now.” she bit her lip. Lexa laughed under her breath and kept moving through the crowds. It made her so happy to be here each year, with so many people. And this year she was here with Clarke. It was hard to believe though their year anniversary was just a couple weeks away. And she was already planning a surprise for that. But not yet. Instead she squeezed Clarke’s hand and offered,

“I know a good place to eat.”

“Can we hurry?” Clarke laughed, “I’m starving.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her, and then, on a whim and before Clarke could guess what she was going to do, she scooped her up in her arms, scooped her legs around her waist like they did in fire training and took off with her at a run, “fast enough?”

Clarke squealed at first, but was laughing suddenly, “Lex. Lexa..put me down!”

“Mm-mm.. You said hurry.” Lexa laughed,”I’m hurrying.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Clarke laughed out and held on tight. People cheered for them and laughed with them as they past and Lexa couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear. A minute later she arrived outside the stall and finally set Clarke on her feet at the end of the line,

“Here we are.” she motioned to food stall, “this place has the best pulled pork barbecue sandwiches...” she smiled wide at Clarke.

Clarke was still all giggles from the run, “oh really?”

Lexa nodded, “I swear.” then she had a thought, “but if you want to order something else the rest of the menu is good too.”

“I’ll try the sandwich baby,” Clarke leaned against her, and stayed there as they slowly moved up the line. Finally at the front Lexa ordered two sandwiches and a heap of seasoned fries and two cokes. Taking the tray, she carried it over to a nearby table where they sat side by side. Lexa handed Clarke a sandwich and raised an eyebrow at her to try it.

Clarke bit into it, “oh my god,” her eyes rolled closed and Lexa laughed and asked,

“Should I be jealous?”

"Maybe just a little bit," Clarke teased back with her cheeks bulging as she took another bite.

Lexa took her own bite and moaned as the flavors burst over her tongue, "Can't say I blame you."

Clarke stared at her with her bottom lip between her teeth and a dark look in her eye, "So not fair."

"What?" Lexa swallowed and raised an eyebrow at her, "Something on my face?"

She didn't answer with words, but with her mouth. Clarke licked the corner of mouth and smacked her lips before leaning in and kissing her deeply. Lexa moaned into the kiss and wrapped a hand in Clarke's hair. When it broke, Clarke wore a smug grin,

"I'm the only one who's supposed to make you moan like that," She kissed her again and went back to her sandwich.

"Want to find somewhere more private and make me moan again?" Lexa smirked when Clarke considered it.

"We have a hotel room booked, so you'll just have to wait until later, stud," Clarke took a sip of her coke.

She debated arguing, but knew Clarke could be stubborn, "You owe me."

"Don't I always deliver?"

"You do," Lexa admitted.

Clarke trailed a finger down her chest, "Patience baby."

"You know I can be a very patient person."

"I'm counting on it," Clarke smirked and Lexa knew she'd been had.

Lexa finished off the rest of her food and stood to get rid of their trash. She came back and held out her hand, "Want to see more?"

"Yes, please," Clarke's hand slid into hers and Lexa pulled her back into the fray.

-=-

“Look, babe! Look!” Lexa cried out, running up to one of the booths and dragging Clarke with her. Clarke wasn’t so sure what got her girl so excited until she found them both leaning over a table of jewelry in rainbows. Lexa looked up at Clarke, “which one do you want?”

Clarke’s eyes fell to the table and ended up on all the sparkling belly rings. She didn’t have the piercing, but had always wanted one. The problem was she was always afraid of needles. But that’s when she saw Lexa looking at the sparkling belly rings too, specifically a curled dragon in rainbow colors. Clarke bit her lip noticing the piercings could be done right here for 40 dollars. She swallowed and didn’t realise she was staring at the price until she felt Lexa take her hand and tell her, “you don’t have to, baby.”

“I want to,” Clarke croaked out, realising her face had probably drained of all its color. She looked over at Lexa to see her eyeing her carefully, “I mean it. I do. I wanted to for a while,” she had, each time she went to the beach and saw these shops. She just never had the motive before. That was when the guy running the booth, who was covered in piercings and tattoos walked over.

“I’m Russ,” he seemed formidable at first but then smiled a friendly smile.

“Clarke,” she greeted back, returning his smile that was instantly disarming.

“Hi, Clarke. You interested in getting a belly piercing done?” Clarke nodded slowly. He shrugged, “there’s a sale on. All the rings are half off with the piercing.” Clarke spared a glance to Lexa and the guy saw it and smiled, “I’ll give you two another minute.” he walked away.

Lexa moved in and kissed her forehead, “you don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Clarke blurted out suddenly, her heart thumping, “will you, can you just hold my hand while they do it?”

“Of course,” Lexa said quickly. She stepped in and took it quickly. Heart thumping, Clarke called out, “we’re ready I think.”

“You decided to do it?” Russ came over, smiling ear to ear.

Clarke nodded.

“Step right this way,” he motioned around the side of the display tables. Clarke’s hand started sweating in Lexa’s grip as they stepped inside and went past display tables to a chair that looked like a dentist chair set up behind a screen.

“Up you go.” Russ motioned to the chair.

Not thinking about what she was about to do, or she would chicken out, Clarke clambered up into the chair and laid back. Lexa was at her side in an instant, wrapping her fingers in Clarke’s again. Clarke expected to be handed to one of the technicians for the actual piercing being done, but was surprised when she saw Russ washing his hands and slipping on gloves and leaning in,

“I’m just going to pick up your shirt just a little.” He said, and picked up the hem just enough to expose her belly button, “there you go.” when he sat down on a chair and brought out a tiny clamp and tightened it on the area of her skin where the piercing would go Clarke started visibly trembling,

Lexa noticed and spoke up, “babe, you don’t have to.”

Russ noticed too, and paused suddenly where he was opening a small sterile bag that held a c-shaped needle. She gulped and shifted her fingers in Lexa’s hand, reaching for her other hand too, “I want to. I do..”

Lexa exhaled softly, “okay.”

Russ smiled at her, “I’ll be really fast and make it quick as I can.” He attached a small, basic silver belly ring to the end of the needle and asked, “ready?”

Clarke nodded. Russ smiled at her and leaned in. Clarke felt him take hold of the skin between the clamp and when he first started pushing the needle through she almost whipped up in pain, “fuck!” she shouted, scrambling back in the chair. She raised a fist instinctively to punch him, but Lexa’s other hand hand grabbed it and she leaned in, her hair draping over Clarke.

It seemed to take forever, even though it was only a matter of seconds before she felt the ring slip through and the pain stop. Russ sat back, “all done.” he smiled at her.

Lexa kissed her sweaty forehead, “you did good, baby..” she soothed, kissing her forehead again and then her hand.

“That’s it?” Clarke squeaked, sitting up a little she saw the little silver circular ring in her belly button and finally exhaled. She looked at Russ who was still smiling, “sorry I almost hit you.”

“Happens often actually,” he laughed, “I understand,” he reached behind him then and grabbed a small nylon bag, rainbow colored for the occasion, “this is an antibiotic soap. You should wash it twice a day until the soap is gone. But no more than that because you don’t want to irritate it. Also, that’s a starter ring,” he motioned to the little ring in Clarke’s stomach, “Its going to have to stay in for a couple weeks to make sure it heals right before putting another in.” He offered her the bag, “our business card is in there too.”

“Thank you,” Clarke’s head was still spinning a little, as she put her shirt down, got the bag, and got up on shaking legs from the chair. She couldn’t believe she actually randomly got a belly piercing. Clarke started grinning ear to ear.

“Thank you,” Lexa said too.

“You’re welcome, Now, keep in mind it's gonna be tender for a few days.” Russ smiled at them both. He threw away the used needle and took off the gloves and handed Clarke a piece of paper, “when you’re ready to pay, hand this over. It's so you get the discount.”

Clarke took it, “thank you again.”

“You’re welcome, and I hope to see you two again. Our shop is here in town.” He nodded at Lexa who had her tattoos showing, “that’s good work.”

“You should see the one on her back,” Clarke spoke up, and blushed. She didn’t know why she offered that out. She tucked her head into Lexa’s arm a little. Maybe it was the adrenaline left over from the procedure.

“Well, we do tattoo work too.”

Lexa was laughing gently, “we might come by.”

Forgiven, Clarke nodded at him, excitement taking over her shock about her piercing. Suddenly her mind went to Lexa’s tongue teasing it and she had to bite her lip to keep a soft moan of anticipation from coming out.

“That's good to hear,” Russ laughed. He got up, “now you two go out and have fun at pride.”

Clarke watched him go back to the front to start talking to other people. Her belly was tender and stung a little bit. She wasn’t expecting Lexa to kneel down and lift her shirt just enough to see the ring, and she wasn’t expecting Lexa to kiss it gently, “does it hurt?” she asked, looking up. Lexa kissed her new belly ring again.

Clarke might have fallen over from the touch of soft lips, “only a little,” but she caught herself on the nearby chair. She wanted Lexa suddenly. And as if Lexa knew she was up on her feet and whispering in her ear, “later babe.”

“You keep saying later.” Clarke pouted.

Lexa chuckled softly and took her hand, “Actually that was you,” her eyes sparkled, “don’t you want to go find a ring?”

Clarke grinned when she remembered what had started all of this in the first place. And quickly pulled Lexa by the hand out to the front of the shop again. It didn’t take her long to pick out the sparkling rainbow dragon, “I’ll pay this time.” Lexa kissed her.

“Babe..” Clarke started to protest.

“Please?”

With a sigh, Clarke relented. And while Lexa took the butterfly ring to the register, Clarke’s eyes drifted around the shop over different jewelry set up on the displays. With her job, Lexa couldn’t really wear rings. Clarke’s eyes landed on the thin chain of a silver necklace, with a small silver heart pendant. An idea came to her, and before Lexa could find out, Clarke picked it up and took it over to Russ.

“I’d like this,” she whispered, then motioned over to where Lexa was busy at the register. Clarke dropped her voice to a whisper, “for her.”

He grinned at her conspiratorially, nodded, and Clarke handed the cash over. Not a second later Lexa whipped around and Clarke quickly tucked the necklace in her pocket. Lexa walked over,

“Ready to go?”

Clarke nodded empathically, “was just talking to Russ. Telling him thanks again. Lexa’s eyes slid between the two of them and Clarke could tell she knew something was up. She was never any good at getting things past Lexa. Clarke bit her lip, “ready?” she asked eager to change the subject.

Lexa nodded slowly, her eyes dancing in amusement, “sure.” she held her hand out to Clarke, and Clarke was glad she decided to let it go, but only for now, she was sure. Taking Lexa’s hand, Clarke led off, waving over her shoulder, “bye Russ! We’ll come to your store!”

“Bye ladies!” He called after them, “have a good Pride!”

After the booth faded into the crowds Lexa leaned over and kissed her, “you’re up to something.”

Clarke laughed, “maybe.”

Lexa shook her head, her hand clutching the little bag, “I can’t wait to suck on that ring, Clarke.”

Clarke shivered, and stopped in her tracks.

“And tease it with my tongue..”

Clarke closed her eyes, “fuck..” she muttered. Here her girl was, teasing her with the exact thoughts she had earlier. Clarke opened her eyes to find Lexa smiling coyly at her. Clarke took a deep breath, “how long is it until the parade?”

“Couple of hours,” Lexa answered, “why?”

Clarke grabbed her hand, “lets go to the hotel room.”

Lexa laughed loudly behind her, as Clarke dragged her away.

-=-

They didn’t make it to the hotel room. They barely got to the next row of booths and shops before Lexa found herself being pulled around to the space behind them. It was empty of anyone and only had a few trucks that belonged to the vendors. Lexa saw Clarke looking around as though to be sure, before she found herself pushed up against the back of the stalls with Clarke’s hand down the front of her pants.

“Baby?” Lexa whispered, but Clarke’s hand went quickly to work rubbing her clit through her underwear.

“Shh...” Clarke crowded her, swept a hand up her shirt and started sucking on her throat, “do you want it? I’ll stop if you don’t.”

“I do..” Lexa squeaked. Her head hit the back of the booth with a thunk. She wanted Clarke so badly, ever since leaving the shop it was all she could think of.

“I know. You are so wet.” Clarke’s hand squeezed her boob and Lexa bit her lip from moaning.

“Please Clarke,” Lexa breathed out, but Clarke was already ahead of her, her hand slipping beneath her underwear. The first swipe of her thumb against Lexa’s clit has Lexa crying out, but Clarke silenced her with a kiss.

“Shh, baby,” Clarke’s hand picked up speed and ran across her clit before three fingers sunk inside. Lexa knew it wouldn’t take her long to come, as Clarke had been teasing her for hours, “You’re so tight around my fingers, babe.”

Lexa bit her lip from crying out as Clarke picked up the pace, her palm slapping her clit with every thrust, “Fuck!”

“Come for me, Lex,” Clarke commanded and Lexa was helpless to deny her anything as her orgasm rushed through her like a tidal wave, her hands squeezing Clarke’s ass as she pulled her into her.

“Damn,” Lexa shook as aftershocks rolled through her, “Apparently you gave up on our game,” Lexa panted, trying to get her breath back.

“Are you complaining?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and Lexa watched as Clarke pulled her fingers out and sucked them one by one in her mouth. She groaned out and surged forward capturing Clarke’s lips with hers and tasting herself.

“Fuck, no,” Lexa spun them around and dropped to her knees. She looked up at Clarke as she caressed her cheek and kissed her palm. Clarke nodded and Lexa quickly yanked her pants and panties down around her ankles. She didn’t remove them completely just in case and before Clarke could say anything, leaned in and ran her tongue through Clarke’s soaked folds, “Mmm baby.”

Clarke’s hands threaded through her hair and held her tight while her hips bucked forward. Lexa wrapped her arms around her thighs to hold Clarke in place. She teased Clarke’s clit with slow, light flicks of her tongue until Clarke was writhing and begging.

“Fuck me, please, Lex. Please...please...please!” She tried to pull Lexa in closer, but she didn’t budge, “Stop teasing."

Lexa wrapped her lips around her clit hard and slipped three fingers in deep that had Clarke screaming out as she came hard. Clarke's hands tightened painfully in her hair, but she didn't care. Lexa helped her ride it out before pulling her fingers out and cleaning her up with her tongue. Clarke twitched, but smiled when Lexa stood after helping her put her pants and undies back on.

"Think that will hold us until tonight?" Lexa murmured and kissed Clarke softly.

"We'll see," Clarke laughed and wrapped her arms around her.

"Fair enough," Lexa rolled her eyes fondly. She licked her fingers clean and took Clarke's hand, "There's something else I want to show you."

"Lead the way," Clarke clung tightly to her hand and Lexa eased them back into the crowd and ignored the knowing loom by one of the booth owners. She blushed and pulled Clarke away.

It wasn’t long after that they came to a booth with a large line out front. She watched as Clakre took everything around them, the people and sights when she excitedly pulled them to a stop out front, “we should do this.” she said hopefully looking at it.

It was a face painting booth. Lexa watched as couples holding hands with patterns painted on their faces in all the colors of the rainbow came out of it laughing and holding hands. She saw Clarke take a deep breath. "That will make things interesting later, " She smiled, but Lexa was confused on what Clarke meant.

“Clarke?” Lexa looked at the booth again.

Clarke smiled, “okay,” she agreed and Lexa smiled.. It didn’t matter how long it took, but the look on Clarke's face was worth it. They waited in line and when it was finally their turn to go in.

She looked around the booth and smiled at all the different pictures of painted faces.

"What should we get?"

Lexa nodded, "You choose for me,"

Clarke grinned and Lexa loved how easy it was to make her so happy.

"Can I help you ladies?" The woman's eyes roamed across Clarke's ass as she perused the different options.

"My girlfriend is choosing for us," Lexa had a bite to her tone, but didn't care.

"Ah," The woman's eyes met hers, "I see. Well I'm Becca. If you need anything I'll be over there," She pointed to the far side of the booth.

Clarke was back at her side and before she could apologize, Clarke's lips were on hers. She deepened the kiss, possessiveness and jealousy warring inside her.

When she pulled back, Clarke's blue eyes were almost black, "Someone was jealous."

"I was," Lexa admitted.

"How about you show me I'm yours tonight," Clarke bit her lip and looked at her.

"Done," Lexa smirked and took a deep breath before she dragged Clarke off again, "Find anything you like?"

"Not really, but I have an idea, be right back," Clarke kissed her again.

Lexa watched as Becca and Clarke whispered, but this time Becca's eyes stayed on Clarke's face, nowhere else.

Clarke came back over with a huge grin," Follow me," Lexa let Clarke lead her over to a chair in the back, "Sit," Lexa did and Clarke grabbed the paint and a brush.

"Umm, love?" She was confused, but Becca didn't seem to mind.

"No worries, Lex," She dipped the brush in some red paint, "I have this idea and Becca is going to watch while I paint your face and then she will copy it and paint mine."

Lexa narrowed her eyes playfully, "And I should trust you?"

"Duh," Clarke smirked and swiped the brush her forehead, "Close your eyes."

"I love you," She murmured. Lexa let the feel of the paintbrush and Clarke's fingertips relax her as she sat back and let Clarke do her masterpiece.

"I love you too."

Lexa blinked her eyes open when Clarke gently shook her shoulder, "Did I doze off?"

Clarke laughed, "You did, but we can go now," She held out her hand and Lexa took it before registering Clarke's face paint.

"Wow," She took in the design on Clarke's face that looked like a mask in rainbow colors.

"Wait until you see yours," Becca handed Clarke a mirror and held it up. Lexa saw herself and her mouth dropped open. It was very similar to Clarke's, but the design was slightly different which made each of theirs unique in their own way.

"You did fantastic babe," Lexa gushed and swooped in to kiss Clarke, careful of their face paint, "Thanks," She turned to Becca, "What do we owe you?"

"Already been taken care of," Becca smiled, "Would it be alright if I took a picture?"

"Absolutely," Clarke threw her arms around her, "Smile, babe."

Lexa laughed when Clarke tickled her side.

Becca took the photo and Clarke moved over to her side and listened as they exchanged numbers so Clarke could get the picture.

She smiled at the obvious happiness radiating from her girlfriend and was happy to be a part of it.

-=-

They had pushed to the front of the crowd to watch the parade. Clarke stood awestruck at all the participants. Decked out in colors of the rainbow, marching bands and sports teams, entertainers and so many other people from walks of life all streamed by in all the colors of the rainbow. Some were on floats. Some were holding large banners across the front of their group.

It was amazing.

It was so beautiful and tears started to swim in her eyes at the wide acceptance that people loved who they loved. She knew not so long ago in recent history, it was not okay. She also knew the story of how pride got its start.

The parade was amazing to watch, as streamers and confetti rained down, but it was also incredibly noisy.

“What do you think!” Lexa shouted at her over it.

"Fantastic!" Clarke grinned and enjoyed the rest of the parade. After it was over she checked the time and saw that they only had a half hour until their dinner reservations.

"Babe?"

"Yes, love?"

"We need to go," Clarke tugged on her hand.

"Go where?" Lexa asked.

"You'll see," Clarke led them back through the crowd and to a restaurant that had a line out the door. When Clarke found out Lexa was taking her to pride, she scouted the best restaurants in the area and found 'Grounders'.

"Clarke?"

She bypassed the line and went to the hostess stand, "Two for Griffin. We have a reservation."

He stared at them for a moment before he responded, "Yes, ma'am, right this way," The host led them through the restaurant to the back patio with only a few tables. Flowers surrounded the fence and hung in pots above them. Clarke knew how much Lexa loved them and knew this would be the perfect place for dinner.

"What do you think?"

Lexa smiled, her eyes radiating her joy, "Amazing, thank you."

"Anything for you," Clarke smiled when Lexa beat the host and pulled out her chair, "Thanks, babe."

"Always," Lexa sat down across from her and Clarke loved seeing Lexa's smile.

The host handed them their menus, "Your server will be right with you. Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks," Clarke nodded at him, "Good surprise?"

"Very much so," Lexa laughed suddenly and pointed to their painted faces, "Did you see his face?"

Clarke laughed, "I knew it would make this interesting, but I didn't care."

"Me either," Lexa reached for her hand across the table and Clarke laced her fingers through Lexa's, "Let them stare and be jealous. I have the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm."

"Charmer," Clarke blushed and looked at the menu, trying to decide between the parmesan crusted chicken and filet mignon.

"Nope, just telling the truth," Lexa squeezed her hand, "What are you getting?"

"I'm torn between the crusted chicken and the filet," Clarke laughed, "They both sound delicious."

"How about I get one, you get the other and we share?" Lexa suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Clarke loved when Lexa stared at her like she was the only woman in the world, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good evening, I'm Fox and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yes and we're ready to order as well," Clarke looked to Lexa who waved at her to order for them. She put in their order and Fox scurried off.

"After this, you want to go back to the hotel?" Lexa grinned.

"I would like that very much," Clarke leaned forward, "I want to taste you."

She watched as Lexa gulped, "That can be arranged," Lexa blushed as Fox set down their beers and a couple glasses of water.

"Food should be out soon, here's some bread as well," Fox smiled, "Good?"

"Great," Clarke didn't take her eyes off of Lexa, "Thank you."

Fox nodded and took off again.

"Thank you for coming with me to pride," Lexa held up her beer, "To us."

"To us," Clarke clinked her bottle against Lexa's, "Thank you for bringing me to my first pride. There's no one else I'd rather share it with,” Clarke pulled out the necklace she bought earlier and held it up, letting it dangle from her fingers.

"Good," Lexa smiled her half smile, before her mouth dropped open, “Clarke…”

“I know you don’t wear a lot of jewelry, but I thought of you and wanted you to have this. It’s so you have my heart with you no matter where you go.”

Lexa smiled, “I’ll wear it everyday,” She leaned over the table and Clarke met her lips in a tender kiss, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, you deserve to be spoiled,” Clarke sat back in her chair again.

“So do you,” Lexa smiled, “I love you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

The food was laid down in front of them and watched Lexa split it up between them.

"Thanks, babe," Clarke took the plate, Lexa handed her and dug in.

It was so good. She smiled and continued eating until her plate was clean.

"Someone was hungry," Lexa pushed her own empty plate to the side and sipped her beer.

"Speak for yourself," Clarke laughed, "Dessert?"

"Rather have you," Lexa licked her lips and Clarke squeezed her legs together beneath the table.

"Check!" Clarke's hand shot up and Fox hurried over with the bill. She laid down money, grabbed Lexa's hand and rushed them out of the restaurant, "Where is our hotel?" She realized she had no idea which way it was.

"I'm glad one of us has a good sense of direction," Lexa pulled her in the opposite direction she had been leaning towards.

"Zip it."

"Make me," Lexa challenged.

"Get us to the hotel, babe," Clarke kissed her quickly, not letting herself linger until they were in their hotel room.

The walk seemed to take forever before she finally saw their hotel. Earlier when they checked in, Lexa had taken care of it all so she followed her inside and to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed and Lexa pushed their floor, Clarke pushed Lexa against the wall and kissed her. She pressed her thigh between Lexa's legs and heard Lexa moan.

The doors opened and Clarke took a step back, breathing hard, "Room now."

Lexa nodded and led her down the hall to a room at the end. Clarke watched as Lexa got the keycard and slid it through. Once it turned green, Clarke pushed her inside and let the door slam shut.

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed their room wasn’t what they had discussed. Instead it was a suite that overlooked downtown. There was a sitting room with a big screen tv and Clarke could see the bedroom through the open doors that had petals strewn around and champagne chilling on the bed, “Lex?”

“Surprise,” Lexa came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, “I wanted your first pride to be special.”

“It already is,” Clarke turned in her arms, “It’s with you, “A knock sounded on the door and Clarke let out a frustrated breath, “Damn it.”

“We have all night, love,” Lexa kissed her softly and had a glint in her eyes that Clarke recognized as her being up to something.

“Okay,” She hurried to the door and threw it open when a tiny body flew at her and wrapped their arms around her, “Aden?”

“Surprise!” Aden yelled at the top of his lungs, “I missed you so much!”

“You just saw me, bud,” Clarke hugged him tight, looking up to see her parents.

“Sorry, he’s had a bunch of sugar today,” Abby apologized, “He should crash soon, we hope.”

“But he insisted on seeing you and Lexa,” Jake spoke up and hugged her too followed by Abby. She looked behind her to see Lexa with a shit eating grin on her face, “You planned this.”

“Maybe,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders, but bent down when Aden raced towards her, “Hey little man,” She scooped him up.

“I kept the secret and didn’t say anything,” Aden said very seriously, and Clarke had to bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

“That’s great, I’m proud of you,” Lexa high fived her and Aden beamed.

“Lexa, why don’t you and I go get something to drink,” Clarke looked back and forth between them.

“You stealing my girlfriend, dad?” Clarke tried to suppress her smile, but failed.

“Borrowing her,” Jake corrected, “C’mon, Lexa. Humor an old man.”

“Okay, Jake,” Lexa kissed her quickly, “Be back soon,” She handed Aden off to her and followed her dad out of the room.

“Looks like it's just us three, Ade,” Clarke smiled, “That okay with you?” She tickled him.

“Yes!” He yelled.

“Aden, inside voice,” Abby scolded lightly. Clarke was very happy when her parents took him in after the fire last year. They’d been his foster parents for the last seven months, but her and Lexa visited as much as they could, “Let’s go to our room, he’s exhausted.”

“Okay,” He yawned, “Did you see the parade, Clarke?”

“I did,” Abby opened the door and Clarke followed her out with Aden chattering in her ear about the parade.

Luckily, her parents room was down a few floors and there wouldn’t be any chance of them hearing them later.

“I like your paint,” Aden touched her cheeks, “It’s pretty.”

“Thanks, bud,” Clarke had completely forgotten about her paint, but her stomach was starting to hurt so she put Aden down on the bed, “I like your shirt,”

He smiled and puffed out his chest, “Isn’t it cool!”

“Very,” Clarke smiled and ruffled his hair, “Did you have fun today?”

“The best,” Aden mumbled, slumping against her shoulder. She turned to look at her mom who had been pulling out Aden’s pajamas.

“Told you,” Abby laughed quietly, “I knew as soon as he stopped, he would pass out,” She took off his shoes and Clarke helped her mom get him in his pjs.

“Love you, Clarke,” Aden murmured sleepily, “Love you Mama Abby.”

“Love you too,” Clarke kissed his head and stepped back to let her mom cover him up and turn off the light.

“Let’s move into the sitting room and we can chat,” Abby left a night light on for Aden and quietly closed the door, “Who knows how long your father will keep Lexa.”

“I’ll go down and round them up in a little bit,” Clarke laughed and sat down on the couch, “It was nice of you to come today.”

“We were happy to. Aden hasn’t stopped talking about it when Lexa brought it up,” She smiled fondly, “Now we’ll hear about it for the next few months, but that’s okay.”

“He’s lucky to have you and dad,” Clarke reached for her mother’s hand and squeezed it, “So am I.”

“We’re lucky to have you both too and Lexa,” She smiled, “I know I’ve said it before, but she’s a catch.”

Clarke smiled dreamily, “She sure is,” She met her mother’s eyes, “I’m going to marry her.”

“I would think so,” Abby laughed, “Gotta put a ring on it if you like it or whatever that saying is.”

“Oh my god, mom,” Clarke shook her head, “Never again, please.”

“What? I can be hip,” Abby protested.

She shook her head and leaned back against the couch, “Sure you can, mom.”

“You don’t believe me?” Abby feigned hurt, but Clarke saw the sparkle in her tired eyes.

“Didn’t say that,” Clarke laughed. Abby yawned, “Someone’s exhausted.”

“Aden has the energy of an energizer bunny, so yeah I am,” Abby admitted and yawned again.

“I believe it,” Clarke stood up, “I’ll let you get some rest and I’ll round up dad and Lexa,” She checked the time. It had only been an hour and she figured they would be down in the hotel bar.

“Okay,” Abby stood up as well and hugged her tightly, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Clarke kissed her mom’s cheek and left to find her dad and Lexa.

-=-

She found them as she predicted in the hotel bar, sitting in a couple wingback chairs in the corner with drinks on the table in front of them, laughing with each other. Lexa had just lifted her drink when Clarke walked up. A smile lit up her face,

“Hi baby!” Lexa threw the drink back and swallowed. Jake also whipped around,

“Hi honey!” he smiled and took his own drink and motioned across the table, “Lexa here thinks she can drink more than me,” He rolled his eyes and slammed his drink back, “She’s stubborn.”

“Like your not,” Clarke moved closer and blushed when Lexa pulled her into her lap, “You two are the most stubborn people I’ve ever met.”

“So are you baby,” Lexa kissed her shoulder, “I love you so much!”

Clarke kissed her cheek and stared daggers at her father who was grinning like a fool, “How much did she drink?”

“Only a couple,” Jake shrugged and Clarke had to bat Lexa’s hands away from her chest.

“Baby, you’re so pretty,” Lexa cooed in her ear and grinned. She couldn’t help but laugh because she’d never seen her girlfriend like this. She found it absolutely adorable. Normally, Lexa only had one beer, maybe two because she was usually always on call, but now she was drinking whiskey with her dad.

She turned back to her father while running her fingers through Lexa’s hair, making her purr, “This is your fault.”

“She accepted,” Jake laughed, but held up his hands, “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not,” Clarke shook her head and eased the almost empty drink from Lexa’s hand, “you’re incorrigible.”

“C’mon, kiddo,” Jake pointed towards Lexa, “You know you’re loving this,” His eyes were slightly glazed and Clarke sighed, knowing both of them were buzzed.

“Go to bed, dad,” Clarke pointed to the elevators, “If you don’t, I’ll tell mom.”

He stood up quickly, finished off his drink and made his way, somewhat unsteadily out of the bar, “I’m going, see, no need to tell your mother!”

Clarke laughed and put a hand to Lexa’s cheek, “Ready to go upstairs, babe?”

“Yes,” Lexa smiled and bopped her on her nose, “Pretty...so pretty.”

“C’mon, stud,” Clarke kissed her softly, “Let’s get up to our room?”

“For sexy times?” Lexa pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek as her hand wandered to her ass and squeezed.

“Lexa!” Clarke blushed.

“What?” She giggled and pinched her ass again, “I love your ass, it’s so perfect.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. Tipsy Lexa apparently was a silly, frisky one. Some of her paint had started to run down her cheeks, but it still looked good. Clarke was proud of her work. Taking her by the hand Clarke stood up and eased her out of the chair, “come on baby.”

“Okay, lovey,” Lexa murmured and stood up, wobbling slightly, “Let’s go get freaky.”

“Not sure about that,” Clarke laughed, but knew she’d get after her dad tomorrow for getting her girlfriend drunk. She got Lexa out of the bar and into the elevator with her arm around her waist. She pressed the number to their floor and leaned against the wall to help keep Lexa supported upright, but Lexa had other plans.

“You’re so sexy,” Lexa kissed her neck, biting down on her pulse point. She shivered, but gently pulled back.

“Babe, you’re drunk,” Clarke kissed her knuckles.

“No...no...no,” Lexa shook her head, “Only tipsy.”

“How about we get some water in you and go from there,” Clarke suggested, pulling Lexa out of the elevator when it stopped on their floor.

“I’m supposed to make you mine,” Lexa’s voice was low and husky and Clarke cursed her dad again.

“I already am yours, baby,” She got their door open and inside. She could tell Lexa wasn’t wasted and was telling the truth that she was only tipsy, but Clarke still wanted her to drink some water.

She went and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge for Lexa, but when she turned around, Lexa was in the bedroom, completely naked.

The water bottle slipped from her grasp and Clarke admired her girlfriend’s naked toned body. All she had on was the rainbow mask and without a second thought, Clarke stripped off her own clothes.

Lexa crooked a finger at her and Clarke moved into Lexa’s space. She smiled when Lexa peppered kisses across her neck and chest before she pressed the lightest kiss right above her belly button, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair again before pulling her up and crashing their lips together, “You sure you’re not drunk?”

“Positive,” Lexa eyes were dark, but her steps were already steadier, “I’ll drink some water though,” She grabbed the bottle that fell on the floor and chugged it completely, “Now,” She tossed the bottle behind her, “Get on the bed.”

Clarke complied and went to lay on her back, but Lexa stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, “Yeah?”

“Be careful,” Lexa kissed her shoulder, “Stay on your hands and knees and close your eyes.”

“Okay,” She closed her eyes and heard Lexa rustling around in their bag by the bed. She was already dripping wet and Lexa had barely touched her.

She felt Lexa climb onto the bed, but she moaned when she felt the hard shaft of a strap on pressing against her folds, “Good?” She felt Lexa flick her clit over and over again which had her moaning loudly.

“Fuck yes,” Clarke bucked back into Lexa and felt the toy part her folds before Lexa pulled back.Lexa thrusted in and out, the toy barely sinking inside before it disappeared. She whined, needing and wanting Lexa to fill her, “Please, Lex.”

“Are you mine?” She growled, slipping deep inside, filling her completely, but Lexa didn’t move. She knew she was more than wet enough to accommodate the toy. Lexa had ruined her panties today more than once.

“Yes!” She whimpered, “Yes!”

“Good,” Lexa pumped inside her hard and fast, her hands gripping her hips as their skin slapped together, “Mine.” She growled possessively.

“Yours,” Clarke cried out when Lexa’s hand pinched her clit, “Fuck...fuck...fuck!”

“All mine,” Lexa’s pace stuttered a bit, “Come with me.”

Clarke nodded, her hands clenched into the sheets as Lexa fucked her into oblivion, “I’m coming!” She felt her body explode in a powerful orgasm that she felt everywhere. Lexa groaned and cried out when she came, draping her body over hers. Her arms and legs were shaking as she held herself up. Lexa pumped her hips dragging out their combined climaxes before she started to pull out, but Clarke grabbed her ass, “Not yet.”

“Okay,” She gently rolled Clarke onto her side, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Nope, not at all,” Clarke smiled and kissed her hand that was gently wrapped around her hips instead of her stomach.

“Good,” Lexa kissed her neck, “I want you again,” Lexa shifted her hips and laughed, “Our paint got smeared.”

Clarke giggled, “Well we’re not done yet, so I’m sure we’ll have it everywhere by the morning.”

“Is it bad that I like the sound of that?” Lexa bucked her hips.

“Nope,” She scrambled to grab something to hold onto as Lexa started round two.

“Good?”

“Yep. This is the best first pride ever!”

“And it’s not over yet,” Lexa rolled her over onto her back, and kissed her. She longed to feel Lexa’s body against hers, but knew that couldn’t happen yet, “We’re just getting started.”

“You’ve made this first pride unforgettable,” Clarke smiled into the kiss.

The rest of her thoughts were forgotten as Lexa continued to make love to her for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow us at adistantstarblog and stormchaser1117 on tumblr.
> 
> There may or may not be more of this universe later :)


End file.
